Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Num acesso de pânico, Virgínia conta todos os seus segredos para um desconhecido, ou melhor, um cara que ela julgava não conhecer... [COMPLETA! REVIEEWS!]
1. Tudo Errado

**Capítulo 1 – Tudo Errado**

Como qualquer pessoa saudável, eu tenho, **sim**, alguns segredinhos bobos, que não fazem mal a ninguém. Nem mesmo à uma pequena e inocente mosca, muito menos ao Ministro.

1. Eu, definitivamente, odeio Cho Chang com todas as minhas forças, porque é a maior vaca com quem já me obrigaram a trabalhar, mas tenho que agir como se ela fosse uma deusa e eu devotasse toda a minha fé à ela.

2. Eu realmente não suporto a calcinha fio dental que eu estou usando, acho que porque usei ela no ano-novo de alguns anos atrás, bom não **tantos **anos atrás, tipo assim, uns três e eu engordei um pouquinho – também, não tudo aquilo – tipo assim, uns quatro, cinco... bom... nove (talvez) quilos e essa calcinha fica realmente apertada.

3. Trabalho no Profeta Diário, o que é positiviamente legal, porque quando me perguntam onde eu trabalho, e eu falo "haha eu? Ah, um jornalzinho qualquer... profeta diário, conhece?" as pessoas ficam, tipo "oh!" ou "ah! Que... nossa!" e é bem legal, porque todo mundo me trata bem.

4. Meu namorado, Collin, é um amor de pessoa, mas eu acho, as vezes, que ele parece com um... ahn... gay?

5. Minhas colegas de quarto, Luna e Cher são muito legais, mas não se dão nada bem. A Luna é minha melhor amiga desde que eu tenho 15 anos, e se eu tenho agora 26, somos amigas há... ahn... OK, deixa isso quieto.

6. Não sou boa em matemática.

7. Eu sei que isso é terrivelmente errado e ridículo, mas todo dia, antes de ir para o trabalho (ou fazer algo importante), eu dou um pulinho na soleira da porta, como, você sabe, algum tipo de... ahn... "eu quero que dê certo hoje"

8. Eu sou uma droga de uma ajudante na área de Marketing e Publicidade do Profeta, mas eu tenho convicções de, se eu conseguir fechar esse acordo, posso ser promovida!

9. Eu perdi minha virgindade com ninguém menos que Harry Potter, pouco antes da Guerra explodir e, bem, ele dar a vida por todo nós. Acho que nunca senti tanto prazer em ficar com um homem, embora ele tenha sido a única pessoa por quem me apaixonei em toda a minha vida.

10. Sou a primeira pessoa, bruxa, à entrar na Fábrica de Chocolates Willy Wonka.

"Então, como eu estava lhe dizendo, com toda essa nova infroestrutura da Willy Wonka Corporation, não poderemos auxiliar o Profeta Diário, você tem que entender que na cabeça das pessoas _não-mágicas_, ou _idiotas_, como vocês dizem..."

"Trouxas, sr. Willy Wonka", corrigi, com a voz fraca "E não é uma ofensa, por favor, acredite"

"Então, na nossa cabeça, bruxos são associados à uma imagem má e diabólica e não é isso o que eu quero para os chocolates Wonka, você deve me entender..."

"Mas, sr. Wonka..."

"Sinto muito, não faremos propaganda do Profeta Diário nas embalagens do nosso chocolate!", disse, finalmente, Willy Wonka.

"Mas, senhor Wonka... Eu realmente... Essa...", como eu poderia explicar para ele que essa é a minha chance de subir na vida e virar uma das principais editoras do jornal?

Ele, claramente, não se importaria com isso. Aquele maldito filho de uma...

"Sinto muito, Weasley", disse o homem, sério "Charlie, acompanhe-a até a aporta, por favor"

..._puta_!

Não podia ser.

Eu já podia ver o meu cartão, onde estava escrito "Virgínia Weasley – Executiva de Marketing" recebendo asinhas e voando para longe do meu alcance.

"Merda", resmunguei, enquanto era puxada por aquele garoto de 18 anos em direção a porta pela qual entrara.

"Perdão?", perguntou o garoto.

"É, você ouviu bem, seu ingrato!", eu disse, puxando o meu braço "Tome cuidado, se alguém puxar seu pé de noite ou se uma verruga aparecer nesse seu rostinho" e apontei para mim mesma "_fui eu!_ A bruxa maléfica e diabólica!"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Espero que estejam gostando!

E espero por muitas reviews!

Um beijo!

Gii


	2. Um Pouco de Luxo

**Capítulo 2 – Um pouco de luxo**

Sentei-me em um dos bancos do aeroporto e comecei a comer uma marmita que mamãe havia me deixado pouco antes deu sair de casa. Comecei a mastigar com ferocidade, quando o celular começou a tocar.

"_Por favor, que não seja o Maurício!"_, Maurício é meu chefe.

Sim, aquele que vai me esganar quando souber que eu ferrei com o negócio de Chocolate Willy Wonka. Isso mesmo, eu to tãããããããããão fudida...

"Alô?", perguntei, com um tremor.

"Olá, Gin! E ae? Como foi?", perguntou ela.

"Um desastre, amiga, _um desastre total!_", eu lamentei.

E contei toda a história dela, adicionando a parte de que, eu tentei escapar de Charlie e entrar no escritório de novo, mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi cair em uma cima de uma caixa cheias de barras de chocolate Willy Wonka, as quais Charlie informou, um tanto grosseiramente, que seriam entregados à minha casa, junto com as custas que uma empresa pagaria por eles.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma aeromoça que parecia bastante interessada na minha história.

"Uau, amiga, sinto muito!", tentou me consolar Luna.

"E sabe o que é pior? Minha promoção foi pro **beleléu**!", resmunguei "Foi um fiasco, miga, você precisava estar lá para ver o papelão que eu passei..."

"Bom, pelo menos você tem o Collin que é gatíssimo, com aqueles olhinhos azuis e é tão sensível!"

Certo, quando ela diz "sensível" ela quer dizer "gay"?

Acho que não, por que, nesse contesto, qual seria a finalidade do "pelo menos"?

Certo, eu _realmente_ tenho que parar de achar que meu namorado é gay! Isso tá começando a ficar meio bizarro, sabe?

Quero dizer, eu e ele já fizemos muitas coisas que _gays_ não fariam! E ele é realmente um doce na cama!

"Gina?", chamou Luna "Você está bem?"

"Hum? Oh, sim, estou!", disse, um pouco avacalhada e, quando me dei conta, a aeromoça já tinha sumido. Ainda bem "Luna, é hora do meu vôo!"

"Hum... Okay... Bem... Vai dar tudo certo, você sabe", disse ela, desligando em seguida.

Oh, é **claro** que eu sei.

XxXxX

Claro que tudo tem que ser da maneira mais difícil. Aparatar? É óbvio que eu não posso aparatar! Tenho que ir de **avião**!

Pff...

Ridículo.

A verdade é que, enquanto eu corria para o portão de embarque, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na minha prima, estúpida, altamente altruísta a qual a única diversão é senti-se superior a mim.

Muitos anos atrás – _okay_, não taaaantos, porque eu não sou tão velha -, em Hogwarts, eu conheci um cara que realmente não gostava da minha família, seu nome era Draco Malfoy. Ele era, definitivamente, o cara mais idiota, retardado, gostoso, lindo, e hipócrita que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, e ele tinha o costume hediondo de chamar minha família de "coelhos".

Quando eu conheci Rubi pela primeira vez, eu tive certeza disso.

Que família normal é sediada em **Londres** e tem uma sobrinha naturalizada do **MÉXICO**? PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, ALGUÉM ESTÁ LENDO ISSO?

MÉXICO!

Eu nem lembrava que essa merda de país existia e **BANG** surge de lá uma prima minha!

Bom, tudo bem, é até sacanagem falar isso dela, porque os pais dela morreram e tals, aí ela foi ficar com a gente! Eu tinha gostado da idéia!

Ela tem cabelos escuros e cacheados e olhos verdes, quase como os do Harry, sabe? E é magra e tem um belo emprego.

Pelo menos, diz que tem.

E tem um namorado chato que vive pegando no meu pé.

**Ela** pega no meu pé!

E aquele irritante cabelo cacheado dela! Qual é? Para ter aquele cabelo tão perfeito ela deve ficar o dia inteiro no cabeleireiro. Sabe, eu sempre penso sobre isso é só consigo chegar à uma conclusão: ela é uma puta.

É, trabalha de noite, e tudo o que ganha gasta no dia seguinte, no cabeleireiro.

Tá certo, isso é maldade, mas...

"Sua passagem, por favor?", pediu a mulher e, quando ergui os olhos, vi que era a moça que havia ouvido a minha conversa.

Senti meus olhos se arregalando e corei com força.

"Dia ruim, hum?", perguntou ela, gentil.

"Digamos que não foi o melhor de minha dia...", consenti.

"Ahhn... Faremos o seguinte, tem um lugar vago na classe executiva", disse ela, piscando "O que acha?"

Eu senti meus olhos se arregalando e deviam estar brilhando como o de uma criança que vê o Mickey Mouse pela primeira vez.

"Ohhh... Você faria isso?"

"Claro", disse ela, piscando o olho, como eu era a última da fila, ela foi junto comigo até o elevador.

Oh, sim, eu tenho mais um segredo que esqueci-me, completamente, de comentar:

11. MORRO DE MEDO DE ANDAR EM TRANSPORTES TROUXAS

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Huuum...

O que será que vai acontecer?

Espero por comentários!

Beijos!

Gii


	3. Pânico no Avião

**Capítulo 3 – Pânico no Avião**

Sentei-me ao lado de um loiro muito bonito, com uma cara um tantinho comprida, que ficava estranha em seu rosto fino. Eu tive a leve impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas pelo jeito ele não estava muito afim de papo.

"Uma champanha?", perguntou uma das aeromoças.

"Certo. Obrigada!", agradeci e peguei uma taça, ela fez a mesma pergunta ao cara ao meu lado, mas ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"_Caracas, eu morro de medo de voar!"_, pensei, assustada, enquanto sentava-me em uma das poltronas da primeira classe enquanto um loiro, barbado e de olhos azuis claros me fitava, profundamente.

"Você está bem?", perguntou ele, genuinamente interessado.

"Bom, sim... Você sabe, esse negócio de voar não é mesmo comigo! Morro de medo!", confidenciei.

"Oh, sei...", disse ele, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Então, uma voz seca e sem qualquer tipo de emoção começou a falar, e sua voz soou por todo o avião. "_Caracas_", pensei "_Os trouxas são bem mais mágicos que a gente! Como fazem isso **sem** varinha?_"

"Senhores passageiros, por favor, apertem os cintos. O avião começará a decolar em dois minutos!"

Cinto?

Que cinto?

**O que é **um cinto?

Eu só conhecia aqueles que os meus irmãos usavam para segurar as calças deles! Olhei para o loiro, em pânico, e vi ele fazendo com a maior naturalidade um tipo de corda envolver por cima sua cintura e prendê-la numa caixinha preta que estava entre mim e ele.

Fiquei observando com curiosidade.

Ele olhou para mim. Percebeu.

"Primeira vez em um avião?", perguntou ele.

Eu assenti.

"OK, deixe-me ajudá-la", disse ele e pegou o cinto e prendeu-o para mim "Prontinho"

"Ah, era só isso?", perguntei, envergonhada.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

"Bem, sim"

"Oh... Bom... Obrigada!"

Ele deu outro sorriso e sentou-se, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

Soube, naquele instante, que ele não estaria mais aptos a conversa. Então, aquele imenso treco trouxa – também conhecido como avião – começou a andar, primeiro vagarosamente, depois mais rápido, mais rápido até que eu senti uma coisinha na boa do meu estômago e percebi que estávamos voando.

O vôo foi ligeiramente tranqüilo, tirando o fato de que tomei nada menos do que **cinco** taças de champanha e as aeromoças estão passando reto por mim, na hora de oferecer, mas eu sempre viro e falo:

"Licença, mas eu gostaria de mais um copo", e, quando isso acontece, o loiro me observa por alguns minutos e depois volta a atenção para a janela e eu sei que estou realmente corada, porque minhas bochechas pinicam terrivelmente.

Foi aí que aconteceu a pior coisa de toda a minha vida...

XxXxX

De repente, o avião começou a mexer como se um trasgo o tivesse agarrado e começado a dançar lambada com ele. Senti a champanha que estava na minha taça derrubou-se para todos os lados, mas eu nem me importei, porque estava preocupada demais tentando pensar em algo coerente – como gritar.

A voz calma e inexpressiva do **filho da puta** que tava dirigindo aquela merda foi o que mais me irritou! Ele estava nos matando e falava como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

"Estamos passando por uma pequena turbulência, não se preocupem, em breve o avião se estabilizará, mas peço que mantenham os cintos bem apertados e não se levantem de seus acentos por nenhum motivo"

Uma turbulência forte começou e eu apertei com força o braço da poltrona.

"Oh, Merlim... Quero dizer... Deus", corrigi, rapidamente, ao perceber o olhar curioso do homem ao meu lado.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou ele, segurando com força nos braços da poltrona.

"NÓS VAMOS MORRER!", berrei, em pânico.

"Mas o piloto disse..."

"E VOCÊ LIGA PARA O QUE O **FILHO DA PUTA** DO PILOTO DIZ?", berrei, em prantos "ELE NÃO IA VIRAR E DIZER 'AEW, GALERA, VAI TODO MUNDO PRO BELELÉU NESSA MERDA AQUI, FALOU? A PROPÓSITO, TO ME MANDANDO COM AS AEROMOÇAS!"

Ele ficou em silêncio, depois disse:

"Não seja tola!", mas vi ele apertar ainda com mais força o braço da poltrona.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **No próximo capítulo, Gina dará com a língua entre os dentes e contará todos os seus segredos para o "sujeito".

Bom, espero por mais reviews!

Leiam as minhas outras fics, viram, desnaturados? XDDD

Sobretudo, **Conseqüências, Miss Simpatia (reescrita), Aulas Particulares e A Filha do Ministro**!

Um beijo imenso e espero por reviews!

Gii


	4. Segredos Confessados

**Capítulo 4 – Segredos Confessados **

Não quero!

NÃO QUERO MORRER EM SILÊNCIO!

Isso é tão injusto!

TÃO, TÃO, TÃO INJUSTO!

"_Eu preciso falar alguma coisa! Não quero morrer em silêncio!"_, me desesperei.

"Quando eu era mais nova, uma vez, eu comi um girino vivo, achando que era gelatina...", disse, surpreendendo tanto a mim, quanto ao homem, que ovltava sua atenção para mim, lentamente.

"...e, quando a Luna terminou seu namoro de **três anos** com a Neville, eu passei a noite com ele! Quero dizer... Não foi bem culpa minha, ele estava realmente fofo chateado!", argumentei, sentindo as bochechas vermelhas.

"... Não posso morrer! Nem descobri meu ponto G ainda! Pra ser sincera, nem sei se tenho um!", disse ela, então o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Perdão?"

Então, um pingo de sanidade voltou à minha cabeça.

"OK, eu... sinto muito", digo, com o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

"Er... Tá tudo bem... eu acho", disse o loiro, com os olhos arregalados.

XxXxX

Os cinco minutos seguintes foram calmos e sem grandes problemas, até que uma nova turbulência chegou.

Foi como que, com o movimento, o filtro que eu tenho para escolher o que é dito e o que é segredo se rompeu e eu me pus a falar.

"E ela é minha prima, mas..."

"...uma vez eu tive um sonho estranho com a Luna, mas..."

"...eu sempre pego as roupas da Cher, eu sei que isso é errado, mas ela é tão egoísta..."

"...eu acho que meu namorado é gay..."

"...ele me deu uma calcinha fio-dental muito pequena, mas eu não posso dizer para ele isso, porque aí ele vai começara achar que eu sou gorda, então, as vezes, eu uso ela, porque ela é muito lindo... na verdade, to usando ela agora..."

"...e quando eu vou sair para um grande compromisso, eu sempre dou um pulinho, antes de atravessar a porta, não sei, acho que dá sorte..."

"...e o noivo dela **só** pega no meu pé..."

"...do MÉXICO! Dá para acreditar nisso...!"

Eu juro que eu tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis obrigar-me à parar, mas eu simplesmente **não conseguia**! Parecia que aquelas balançadas haviam dado um "pane" no meu filtro e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar.

Eu tentava lançar ao desconhecido um olhar do tipo "me ignore, olhe para a janela e **finja que eu não estou aqui**!", mas ele obviamente não o fez.

Não sei se porque achava que seria muito rude de sua parte – embora eu estivesse claramente implorando que ele o fizesse - ou se ele realmente estava interessado – não é sempre que uma mulher de 26 anos sai por aí falando sobre as suas coisas mais intimas –, o fato é que ele simplesmente **não entendeu** – ou ignorou completamente -o que meus olhos tentavam arduamente lhe falar.

Depois de ter contado tantos segredos da minha vida pessoal que eu nem me lembro de todos, comecei a falar da minha vida profissional:

"Eu trabalho no Profeta Diário..."

"... e eu acabei de estragara minha **única** chance de promoção..."

"... e eu fiquei um tempinho, não desempregada, mas, de fato, ahn 'instável profissionalmente'..."

"... e a Rubi – aquela minha prima, sabe? – tem uma firma de produção de varinhas e eu pedi para ela me dar estágio na área de Marketing, você sabe, **de graça**, e ela não fez, na verdade, ela me respondeu com uma carta normal de 'não admissão', como se eu fosse..."

"...e ela é uma vaca, a Cho, ela age como..."

"...na verdade, odeio o chá que tem lá, para mim, é como se fosse veneno, e..."

"...e ninguém nunca me dá **uma chance** de mostrar meu potencial, quero dizer, o que houve hoje foi um acidente, eu não sou assim o tempo **todo**..."

"...e eu sempre quebro a impressora, mas não é culpa minha..."

"...e – essa é boa – eu fiquei bêbada e sentei na copiadora e - dá para acreditar? – tirei um **xerox da minha**..."

"...e eu quebrei a 'caneca-de-cerveija-amanteigada-da-sorte' do meu chefe, e escondi na minha bolsa..."

"... e tem aquela garota, a Cho, que quando ela me irrita eu molho a planta ultra-rara dela com chá, de propósito, quando ninguém está olhando..."

"...e sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que ela me odeia, porque eu e o Har...", então, para meu total alívio, uma aeromoça aproximou-se.

"Senhorita?", ela me chamou e eu interrompi aquela frase no meio, voltando-me para ela.

"Sim?", pergunto, com uma pontada de alívio, mas, na minha cabeça, o complemento '_o meu túmulo já está pronto?_' estava formado e prestes a sair, quando ela adicionou, com um sorriso.

"Aterrissamos"

"O quê?", perguntei, numa mistura de surpresa e terror.

"Na verdade", adicionou o homem ao meu lado "Nós somos os únicos que **ainda** estamos aqui", parecia um tanto aborrecido.

"Então, nós... não morremos?"

"Não", disseram a aeromoça e o loiro, em uníssono.

"E... não tem nenhuma chance de você...", eu digo, me virando para o loiro, mas me interrompo.

A frase original seria "Então, não tem nenhuma chance de você morrer, né?", porque, de certa forma, eu desejava **ardentemente** que ele morresse, porque ele sabia de todos os meus segredos!

Aiin... que injusto!

"Chance de...?", instigou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha, de maneira que me fez lembra alguém... mas quem?

"Ahn... não, de nada", digo, dando um suspiro, aliás, ele é só um desconhecido estranho que vai contar a história da louca desvairada que sai por aí contando os seus segredos mais íntimos.

Mas, quer saber?

**Eu** não me importo.

Sabe por quê?

Por dois motivos:

1 – eu **nunca** mais vou vê-lo

2 – eu **nunca** mais vou vê-lo

Na verdade, eu tinha um dois em mente, mas eu esqueci, então, serve a pena reforçar que ele é um **total** desconhecido e blábláblá...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Uau!

Curti muito escrever esse capítulo!

Só lembrando que, quem estiver gostando e quiser dar uma lida em outrafic que está bem engraçada,


	5. Voltando Para Casa!

**Capítulo 5 – Voltando Para Casa**

E lá estava eu, descendo o avião e procurando pelas minhas bagagens, quando encontro com Collin esperando por mim. Eu sorri para ele e corri:

"Nossa, o que você tá fazendo aqui?", perguntei, enquanto ele pegava a minha mala de mão "Não tinha uma reunião?"

"Bom, sim... mas você é mais importante do que uma reunião qualquer", disse Collin, me dando um beijo de leve nos lábios "Além do mais, eu estive pensando em nós dois... **muito**... ultimamente", diz ele, corando violentamente.

Oh, não.

Por favor, **por favor,** Collin, não me peça em casamento!

Ou melhor, me peça, sim!

Quero dizer, eu tenho quase 30 anos – tá, não **quase** mas estou por aí – e ainda estou solteira, seria bom casar. Além do mais, o Collin é o namorado perfeito: loiro, olhos claros, inteligente, carinhoso, sabe tudo o que eu gosto... e, bem... é por isso que, ás vezes, eu duvido que ele é gay... ele é simplesmente **perfeito** demais!

E é uma lei: cara perfeito, gay.

Não me leve a mal, tem cara bonito que é heterossexual, mas, simplesmente, os homens não nos entendem! **Homens são de Marte, Mulheres são de Vênus**. É a lei! Não podemos nos entender, é isso que dá equilíbrio ao mundo!

Quero dizer, quantas vezes você já viu um homem dizer:

"Eu quero seu cartão de crédito para dar uma voltinha no shopping e comprar alguns sapatos?"

Ou uma mulher sentar no sofá e ficar o dia inteiro assistindo quadriboll e coçando o saco – que não tem, a propósito – enquanto arrota e segura uma latinha de cerveja na mão?

Acho que não.

POR QUE ESSA É A ORDEM NATURAL DAS COISAS!

"Então, o que acha?", perguntou ele, olhando-me ansiosamente.

"Quê? Acho do quê?", pergunto, distraidamente.

O rosto dele formou-se em uma careta incrédula.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?", perguntou ele, claramente magoado.

"Oh, sinto muito, Col...", digo, rapidamente "Eu estava pensando em outras coisas, você poderia repetir, por favor?"

Vi quando ele ficou meio desconcertado e as bochechas começaram a queimar, então, com alguma dificuldade, ele fez a mais improvável das perguntas:

"O... o q-que você acha... de... você... você sabe... nós morarmos juntos?", perguntou ele, engolindo em seco, depois da pergunta.

Tive que morder com força a língua para evitar que uma gargalhada viesse à tona. Eu percebi, naquele momento, que aquilo era quase como um casamento para Collin e, por tanto, era importante para ele.

"Eu acho..." e percebi o olhar apreensivo do tipo 'não parta meu coração em pedacinhos, por favor' e dei um sorrisinho falso "...perfeito! Na verdade, me perguntava quando você me pediria isso?"

Casamento.

Pff...

Quem precisa de casamento quando seu namorado gay – aparentemente – está te convidando para morar com ele?

Sinceramente, por que as mulheres casam?

Sim, estou sendo irônica.

XxXxX

Cheguei no apartamento que divida com Luna e Cher arrasada.

"Então, como foi o desastre?", perguntou Cher, sem se importar se eu estava chateada ou não "De 1 a 10, dê uma nota", disse, chutando uma cadeira em minha direção, convidando-me a sentar-me para a tortura da sessão de contos, a qual eu seria a atração principal.

"11, Cher... **11**!", exclamei, desanimada.

"Foi tão ruim assim?", perguntou Luna, docemente, enquanto vinha com uma garrafa de suco orgânico e três copos.

"Foi pior que 'ruim', se tivesse sido 'ruim' eu estaria feliz, amiga! Foi **péssimo**!", resmunguei, virando o copo de suco como se lá tivesse a resolução para todos os problemas que eu teria de encarar.

Claro que, normalmente, seria natural que eu fizesse isso com uma boa dose de uísque, no entanto, o mesmo acabar uma semana antes e ninguém quis ir comprar mais.

Nhai... Se eu soubesse o quanto eu o estaria apreciando agora, teria comprado quando acabou. Suspirando, ergui os olhos e encontrei um par de olhos verdes e um par de olhos azuis me fitando com interesse.

"O quê?", perguntei, olhando-as, confusa.

"Então...?", fizeram as duas em uníssono.

"Então, o quê?"

"Querida, nós queremos **de-ta-lhes**", disse Cher, sibilando a última palavra.

"Bom..." e relatei novamente a história inteirinha, dando todos os detalhes, excluindo, claro o fato de ter contado todos os meus segredos mais íntimos para um total estranho.

"E quem sentou do seu lado no avião?"

"Ah, um cara..."

"Bonito?", perguntou Cher, interessada.

Me recordei do cara com a barba por fazer, aqueles olhos azuis frios que eu jurava conhecer de algum lugar...

"Charmoso, eu diria"

"E falou com ele?", perguntou Luna, empolgada.

"Ahn...", eu escolhi cuidadosamente as palavras "Digamos que sim..."

"Hum... E ele era simpático?", perguntou Luna.

"Era... ahn... educado", eu disse, lentamente.

"Hum... E o Collin?"

"O que tem ele?", perguntei, tirada dos meu devaneios sobre o loiro incrivelmente charmoso com quem eu havia tido um monólogo por quase uma hora.

"Ele me disse que ia te fazer uma proposta muito importante hoje!", disse Luna, em tom óbvio.

Eu fiquei em um silêncio culpado.

Cher inclinou-se na mesa.

"Ele pôs um anel de brilhantes na sua mão?"

"Não!", eu explodi, surpresa "Claro que não!"

"Ah, então não deve ser **tão** importante", disse ela, com desdém.

"Ele me chamou para morar com ele", disse, dando de ombros.

Cher engasgou com o suco de laranja, enquanto os olhos de Luna brilharam absurdos, como se tivessem vida própria.

"Isso é...", começou Luna, sonhadora.

"A maior furada!", exclamou Cher, cortando-a e fitando-me, como se eu fosse louca "Você não aceitou, aceitou?"

"Bem... não tive coragem de dizer 'não' se é isso o que você quer saber", eu disse, num tom pouco decidido.

"Você é uma desmiolada! Como você aceitar ir morar com aquele idiota? Querida, nunca more com um homem, a não ser que ele te dê um **anel de brilhantes**!"

"Por quê?", perguntou Luna, levantando-se, irritada, e botando as duas mãos na cintura "**Eu** acho bem romântico!"

"E o engraçado, é que você nunca **conseguiu** ter um relacionamento que durasse mais do que suas semanas, não é, Luvegood?"

Eu vi os olhos da Luna marejando e ela saiu andando rápido, em direção ao seu quarto, onde ela fechou a porta com força.

Cher também ficou de mau humor, por causa da discussão e recolheu-se para o seu quarto.

Tá, eu sei que isso é **terrivelmente errado**, mas eu tinha ficado feliz que a minha sessão de tortura tivesse acabado, porque, normalmente, duraria horas...

Levantei-me, com um sorrisinho no rosto, e fui dormir.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Nhá... Gostei mesmo de escrever esse capítulo...

Bom, espero por reviews, para vocês me dizerem o que estão achando!

Um beijo imenso e passem nas outras fics, OK?

Gii


	6. Eu Aceito!

**Capítulo 6 – Eu Aceito! **

Quando eu estava dormindo, o telefone tocou.

É triste afirmar que, naquela porcaria de apartamento, eu sou a única que tem sono leve, o que quer dizer que só eu acordei com o barulho estridente que aquele maldito aparelho fazia.

"Alô?", disse, bem mal humorada.

É claro que eu fazia questão de mostrar para a pessoa que uma conversa não seria tolerada de maneira alguma.

"Oi, Gin!", era Collin e eu acordei no mesmo instante.

"Oi, Col! Como você está?"

"Bem, estou com saudades!", disse ele, todo fofinho como ele é.

E também um pouco...

EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOU PARAR.

"É... Bom, a gente acabou de se ver, mas eu também estou com saudades de você, Col!", digo, tentando parecer sincera, embora mal tenha pensado em Collin desde que cheguei.

"Estive pensando em irmos jantar juntos, o que me diz?", perguntou ele.

"Onde iremos?", perguntei, tentando parecer interessada. Eu pude ouvir um sorrisinho triunfante que ele tentou abafar. Por favor, Merlim, **por favor** que ele **não fale** que conseguiu...

"Consegui um expresso via flú que vai para Hogsmeade, o que me diz?"

OK, ele disse.

"UAU!", disse, sem muito sucesso "Quero dizer, UAU isso é tão...", _previsível_? "... legal!"

"Não é? O que acha? Daqui a quinze minutos eu estou indo aí para te buscar!"

"Certo!"

"Um beijo", falou Col e desligou.

Por que, DIABOS, ele tinha que me levar naquela porcaria de lugar **toda a santa **vez? É só isso o que eu pergunto.

Fui para o meu quarto e me arrumei.

Como o 3 Vassouras não era lá aquelas coisas, em dez minutos eu já estava pronta. Uma calça jeans, uma blusa rosa bebê que tinha algumas coisas desenhadas em branco. Os cabelos ruivos eu tinha deixado soltos embaixo do gorro branco.

É, tava bonitinha.

Corri para a cozinha e rabisquei um:

"Fui jantar com o Col no 3 vassouras, de novo" e tomei cuidado para sublinhar bastante o "de novo", tamanho o descontentamento.

Certo, eu gosto do Col, quero dizer, é um relacionamento de mais de um ano. Eu não ficaria mais de um ano com uma pessoa de quem eu não gostasse, certo?

É claro que eu gosto dele.

A campainha tocou e eu corri para lá, assim que abri a porta, Collin me recebeu com um beijo logo e intenso. Certo, um... POR MERLIM, ALGUÉM FAZ EU PARAR DE PENSAR NISSO!

"Bom, vamos?", perguntou Collin, estendendo o braço para mim, que aceitei com um sorriso.

Ele era um amor.

Era o namorado perfeito.

E é nisso que eu tenho que me concentrar.

XxXxX

"Bem e o que estamos comemorando?", perguntei, fitando-o por cima do copo bm servido de vinho.

Collin riu.

"Que vamos morar juntos! Achei que já tivesse desconfiado!", disse ele, rindo gostosamente e eu me permiti observar o quão lindo ele ficava com os olhos azuis iluminados.

Então, eu lembrei dos imensos olhos azuis do misterioso rapaz que sentou ao meu lado e ouviu minhas confissões.

"Gina, eu quero fazer isso direito, certo?", disse Collin, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e eu olhei para ele, com um leve sorriso.

"Certo", concordei.

"Então, Virgínia Molly Weasley, você aceita", 'casar comigo?', pensei, surpresa, "morar comigo, como os bons ingleses que somo e apaixonados como estamos?"

Então, repentinamente, eu lembrei de um dos segredos que eu havia entregado de tigela para o meu acompanhante.

"_Eu nunca me apaixonei. Bom, só uma vez, mas foi há muito tempo!"_

Isso era mentira!

Eu estava fora da minha cabeça, eu estava doida, era isso!

Eu sou apaixonada por Collin, sim!

Amo ele!

E ele me ama!

É natural!

É normal!

"Eu aceito! Claro, por que não? Eu te amo, não é?", perguntei, mais querendo que ele confirmasse e tirasse todas as minhas dúvidas do que para convencê-lo de que queria de fato morar com ele.

MERLIM, qual era o problema?

Eu nunca estivera tão insegura antes.

Maldito avião.

Maldita turbulência.

Maldita champanhe.

Maldito loiro filho duma puta!

Por que ele não me deu um soco quando eu comecei a contar as minhas intimidades para ele?

Quem sabe, assim, eu ficaria desacordada, não teria falado merda nenhuma e não ficaria achando que eu não estou apaixonada pelo meu namorado que é o mais perfeito de todos, embora pareça...

PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, PARE!

_Continua..._

**N/A: **HiauhIUHAiuhaIUHAUIAHuiah

Gostei desse capítulo!

Avisando: minhas aulas começaram, as atualizações não poderão mais ser tão rápidas, **por favor**, sejam solidários e me mandem reviews, quem sabe eu até não atualizo mais cedo?

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Espero por reviews.

Um beijo,

Gii


	7. Trabalho

Capítulo 7 – Trabalho 

Há algo entre Collin e eu que eu devo ter deixado sem dizer que é o fato de que ele também trabalha no Profeta Diário, no entanto, ele é na seção de matérias. E ele é um cara bem dedicado ao trabalho.

Já perdi a conta das vezes que ele apareceu com um olho roxo, porque tentou fotografar, por exemplo, Pansy Parkson se agarrando com todo o time de Quadriboll da Suécia.

Pobre Col, apanhou do time inteiro.

Bom, enfim, só sei que acordei na manhã seguinte com ele me beijando o rosto, carinhosamente, e quando eu acordei, esboçando um sorriso preguiçoso, ele sorriu para mim, beijando-me de leve a testa.

"Bom dia", eu disse, beijando-lhe de leve a bochecha e levantando-me "Que horas são?"

"Falta meia hora para a gente ir trabalhar, se quiser tomar um banho, eu tenho uma roupa sua que você pode ir para o trabalho hoje"

"Obrigada, Col, você é um amor!", e, sorrindo, entrei no banheiro lindo e espaçoso dele, que, em muito breve, será meu também.

Ao pensar assim, senti uma bolha de orgulho explodir dentro de mim, e, sorrindo, tomei um longo banho. Tá, não tão longo assim, porque quando deu quinze minutos que eu estava no banho, Collin começou a espancar a porta do banheiro, dizendo que íamos acabar nos atrasando.

Quando saí, um conjunto de _taiuller_ estava esperando por mim, sobre a cama, vesti-o rapidamente, juntamente com a inconfortável calcinha fio dental dois números menores que o meu verdadeiro e sentei-me à mesa do café da manhã, onde Collin já se encontrava, lendo o profeta diário e sorrindo com a sua matéria que saíra na primeira página do jornal.

"E então? Algo novo?", perguntei, enquanto tomava um copo de leite com café e enfiava uma bisnaguinha com manteiga goela abaixo.

"Você sabia que Crabble e Goyle saíram do armário?", perguntou ele, orgulhoso.

"_É claro que eu sei, você não falou de outra coisa nas últimas três semanas"_, pensei, dando-lhe um sorriso.

"Jura?", perguntei, engolindo o café com dificuldade, ao ver que Collin começara a estendê-lo para mim.

"Por que não dá uma lida?"

Nesse momento, entendi que aquilo não era exatamente um pedido. Com um sorriso forçado, abri o jornal e dei uma lida, parágrafo sim, parágrafo não.

"Uau, é uma matéria e tanto, Col!", sorri e coloquei-a de lado na mesa "Então, vamos?"

Collin ficou olhando-me, com atenção.

"O quê?", perguntei, enquanto prendia o cabelo com uma piranha minha que eu havia deixado na casa dele da última vez que passamos a noite, juntos.

"Não vai falar mais nada?", perguntou ele, incrédulo "Eu fiquei semanas trabalhando nessa matéria e você diz um simples 'uau! É uma matéria e tanto!'...", e eu percebi que ele havia ficado bem chateado.

"Desculpa, Col, é só que eu acho estranho, você expôs de tal maneira os dois, espero que eles tenham autorizado", disse, dando de ombros, então vi a expressão de Collin do tipo 'oh, Merlim, eu sabia que eu tinha esquecido de alguma coisa!'.

"Bem...", ele fez, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira e pondo-se de pé "Vamos".

Eu fiquei incrédula.

Collin era um idiota! Como ele podia fazer uma matéria sobre gays e não consultar o casal em questão?

"Col!", eu o chamei, fazendo ele interromper a matéria de pegar o pó de flú.

"O quê?"

"Você **não** falou com eles?", perguntei, olhando-o, indignada "Você expôs toda a vida pessoal de duas pessoas e nem **perguntou** para elas se podia fazê-lo?"

Collin passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Gin..."

"Isso é tão.. típico!", resmunguei, ficando mal humorada.

Tá certo que Crabble e Goyle nunca foram dos mais legais comigo, claro, mas então o que fazer? Humilha-los desta maneira? Só porque eles assumiram que eram gays, Collin não tinha o direito de sair por aí dizendo isso para todo mundo.

Eu nunca postei nada no jornal sobre o Collin.

"Certo, mas você não tem certeza disso" 

Evitei esse pensamento, e então lembrei-me de uma confissão que fiz para o loiro que estava ao meu lado:

"_Collin é um bom namorado, mas quando se trata do trabalho, ele põe isso à cima de tudo! Faz questão de ser o melhor em tudo! É **tão** irritante!"_

Desviei a atenção daquele segredo que eu havia contado e vi que Collin mexia a boca, mas eu não ouvia barulho nenhum saía dela, então, mexi a cabeça e me concentrei nele.

"...certo?", falou ele, olhando-me ansioso.

"Er... claro...", eu disse, dando de ombros e entrando junto como e, via flú, fomos arremessados para dentro da recepção do Profeta Diário.

XxXxX

Sentei-me na minha mesa, ao lado de Cho Chang, aquela vaca de olho puxado – nada contra quem tem, mas _aquela vadia..._ – que acha que é melhor que todo mundo!

Ah, como eu a odeio!

Mas percebi que estava o maior rebuliço na seção de marketing. Olhei para Cho e ela estava passando batom nos lábios e piscava como se estivesse tentando flertar com o espelho.

Bom, ela era tão tapada que era bem capaz que isso tivesse mesmo acontecido.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntei para Simmas, que me sorriu.

"Você não está sabendo?"

"Não, o que é?", perguntei, em pânico.

"Draco Malfoy está vindo para cá!"

"O quê?", perguntei, quase caindo da cadeira "Como?"

"Ele chegou meio que de surpresa, ontem, e veio para ver como a companhia estava", disse Simmas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Oh, Merlim! Cho, por favor, me empresta seu espelho!"

"Nem vem, filhote!", falou ela, fechando o espelho e guardando dentro da bolsa.

"Ah, sua filha da..."

Então, um entregador chegou, cambaleando, segurando uma imensa caixa e eu gelei ao perceber o que era.

"ENTREGA PARA VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!", berrou o filho da mãe e eu me levantei imediatamente "ENTREGA DA FÁBRICA DO WILLY WONKA!"

"Eu... Eu estou aqui!", berrei, correndo em direção ao homem.

"_Filho duma... por que você não grita mais alto? O Willizinho tão querido não deve ter ouvido!"_, pensei, sarcástica.

Estendi-lhe todo o dinheiro que eu tinha na carteira e, para a minha sorte, o total de todas aquelas barras era quase o que eu tinha – eu ainda tive cinco nucles de troco -, eu coloquei a caixa em frente à minha mesa e sentei-me, afogando-me na casa.

"Uau, o que é isso? Você dormiu com o Wonka?", perguntou Chang, impressionada.

"É claro que não!", eu berrei, ficando escarlate.

Não podia, _não podia_ contar para eles a real versão, mas foi aí que Maurício entrou quase tropeçando em tudo o que via – ou melhor, _não_ via.

"Todo mundo, Draco Malfoy está vindo, arrumem-se!"

Levantei-me.

"Vou pegar café..."

"Quero um!", disse Cho, erguendo a mão.

Eu odiava tanto quando ela me tratava como se eu fosse sua secretária, desse jeito. Ah, que raiva. Bom, controle-se, Gina!

E, lentamente, quase parando, para ser bem sincera, fui em direção à maquina de café e, com dois copos descartáveis, enchi-os quase inteiros de café, enquanto pensava: eu não gostava de Draco Malfoy e estava realmente ferrada se ele me percebesse aqui, do jeito que nossas famílias se odiavam, ele acabaria por me demitir imediatamente.

Foi enquanto que vi o que mudou para sempre minha vida transformando-a em um inferno.

A porta do elevador se abriu e o que eu vi saindo fez meu coração se acelerar.

Primeiro, eu vi um cara de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes brilhantes, mas ele não me lembrava em nada o cara filho da mãe que me enchia o saco todos os dias, foi então que minha respiração parou e eu arregalei os olhos.

Saindo do elevador, por último, estava o cara que eu sabia muito bem quem era, a barba estava feita e, agora, eu podia afirmar, por mais que eu tentasse negar: o cara que eu contei todos os meus segredos, no avião...

Lá estava ele: **Draco Malfoy**.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Finalmente, tudo vai começar agora!

Bom,como sempre, essa fic é baseada no livro **O Segredo de Emma Corrigan**, mas, como vocês bem sabem, eu uso a **idéia**, mas não sigo o **roteiro**!

Bom, gente, é isso aí!

Espero por reviews!

Um beijo,

Gii


	8. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 8 – Reencontro! **

Arregalei os olhos e, em pânico, virei-me em direção a Cho Chang:

"Ahn... Cho... Chozinha!", disse, quase desesperada, com um sorriso amarelo "Você... tipo assim... sabe se tem alguma chance do Malfoy ter pintado o cabelo de castanho? Ahn?", perguntei, desesperada.

"Da última vez que o vi, ele ainda estava loiro e maravilhoso, como no tempo de Hogwarts", suspirou ela, com ar sonhador, depois lançou-me um olhar de desprezo "Por quê?"

"Eu...", corei violentamente perante os olhos enojados dela, e a careta superior "Eu... Na verdade... Er... Nada... Eu..."

Mas fui brutalmente interrompida por Maurício que, com um olhar severo e acusador a todos, chegou ditando:

"Arrumem-se e, pelo menos, _finjam _ser organizados! Weasley, será que poderia _esconder_ essa porcaria de...", então, o som da voz de Andrew, um dos editores, que explicava a função da área do Marketing para Malfoy, ele suavizou a sua voz e me olhou com uma compaixão cem por cento falsa "Sim, Virgínia, seria um prazer explicar-lhe melhor como devemos fazer para... Ora, senhor Malfoy, Andrew! Que coincidência! Chegaram bem quando eu explicava para a adorável senhorita aqui, como é importante o nosso trabalho!"

Rapidamente, antes que os olhos de Draco Malfoy pudesse pôr os olhos em mim, abri um exemplar do Profeta na minha frente e sentei-me, rapidamente, no meu lugar.

"Bom, vamos deixá-lo a sós com o pessoal!", disse Maurício, todo sorrisos "Vai ver como são competentes, os nossos funcionários!", e, embora duvide que Draco Malfoy tenha percebido, Maurício lançou à todos – inclusive à mim, bem escondida atrás do meu jornal – um olhar do tipo 'e é bom que, quando ele sair daqui, ele concorde comigo!'.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer que nem vara verde, e continuei em silêncio, tensa.

"Chang!", exclamou a voz grossa, grave e calma de Draco Malfoy, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse, era a _mesma_ voz do cara do avião, como pude ser _tão_ burra? "Vejo que trabalha em uma área muito importante do Profeta! Deve ser muito bem relacionada..."

"E, sem querer soar audaciosa, eu conheço todo mundo...", ela o cortou, ansiosa por se mostrar, revirei os olhos, mas segurei o jornal com mais força contra a minha cara, enquanto o loiro aproximava-se da mesa ao lado da minha, onde a oriental tentava jogar seu charme podre e estúpido sobre o loiro.

"Tenho certeza que conhece", afirmou ele, com um tom de voz que tinha certa ambigüidade "Do mesmo modo como acho que acho que você conhecia quase todos em Hogwarts! Homens, em sua maioria, mas mesmo assim...", falou ele, com um tom de voz leve, mas todos nós sabíamos que ele estava xingando-a de vaca de maneira meio 'secreta'.

Aquilo me deixou muito satisfeita, quero dizer, qualquer pessoa que fosse inimiga da Chang merecia a minha admiração e carinho! Mesmo que essa pessoa tem feito da minha vida em Hogwarts um inferno.

De qualquer modo...

"O que...", ela deu uma pigarreada "O que quer dizer com isso, senhor Malfoy?", perguntou ela, lançando-lhe um dos seus sorrisos do tipo 'por favor, fale de novo, porque quando Deus me fez, encheu-me de peitos, mas esqueceu do cérebro!'.

"Eu não quis dizer nada, senhorita Chang... Eu disse o que disse!", falou, acho que deu de ombros, mas não sei, apenas imaginei isso, porque não me atrevia a olhar para ele.

Ela se calou, mas pude sentir a raiva dela como se fossem ondas que se desprendiam do corpo dela. Infelizmente, não pude evitar:

"HAIUhaiuHAIUhaiuHAIUhaiuHAIUhaiuHIAUhaiUHAIuhaiUHAIuhaiuHAIhaiuH TE CHAMO DE GALINHA CARA DURA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!", gargalhei, enquanto, involuntariamente, e com os chacoalhões que meu corpo dava, graças aos risos, abaixando o jornal e deixando meu rosto sem proteção alguma.

Cho me lançou um olhar furioso, mas conteve-se, até porque, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Malfoy se adiantou.

"Você!", o berro dele fez com que eu me endireitasse e parasse, rígida, na minha carteira, foi quando ele se aproximou mais de mim, avaliando-me, e, para meu desespero, quase podia ver ele montando as peças do quebra-cabeça e descobrindo que _eu_ era a louca do avião "Qual o seu nome?"

Cho se eriçou toda com a sua vingança e disse, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa.

"Ela é a Weasley, senhor Malfoy! Virgínia Weasley!"

Ele arregalou os olhos e eu me senti corar furiosamente.

"_Merda"_, pensei.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora, e sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas...

Bom, de qualquer forma, gostei deste capítulo, achei ele até que divertido!

Em breve, o capítulo 9!

Um beijo imenso,

Por favor, reviews!

Gii


	9. O Chefe

**Capítulo 9 – O Chefe**

"Weasley, hum?", fez Draco Malfoy e eu me encolhi em minha poltrona.

"Er... é, sim, senhor"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, de maneira sarcástica.

"Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?"

Engulo em seco, o coração batendo à mil, juntamente com meu cérebro que parecia trabalhar tanto que tinha medo que fosse explodir à qualquer instante.

"De Hogwarts, naturalmente", Cho respondeu por mim "Vocês se odiavam, lembra?"

Draco revirou os olhos, depois, com juma voz gentil e calma, mas definitivamente com um certo ar perigoso, dirigiu-se à oriental:

"Chang, eu lhe perguntei alguma coisa?"

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, vi aquela japonesa assanhada e ousada corar furiosamente, quase como se percebesse que estava pelada no meio de... ah, bem... deixa para lá... provavelmente, ela gostaria disso.

Maurício, em sua imensa vontade de agradar o 'chefinho', adiantou-se:

"Por Merlim, Chang! Ele lhe fez uma pergunta!"

Vi Draco Malfoy revirando os olhos e voltando-se para mim, corei ainda mais e fingi estar lendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho qualquer.

"Não, senhor... Sinto muito", respondeu ela, em um fio de voz.

Mordo os lábios para evitar um sorriso e fico satisfeita quando o aperto da garganta, proveniente da vontade de gargalhar sumiu.

"Então, Weasley... Voltando à _nossa_ conversa", vem a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy e quase posso sentir o constrangimento de Cho impregnando o ar "será que já nos vimos antes?"

"Er... A-acho que a Chang está certa, senhor Malfoy... em Hogwarts, o senhor me atormentava e, bem...", digo, sem conseguir olhar para ele diretamente.

Maldição!

Como eu quero me enfiar embaixo da minha mesa!

"Claro, claro... Hogwarts... mas isso são águas passadas, certo? Mas não me refiro à Hogwarts, refiro-me à... _depois_ de Hogwarts... você acha que nos encontramos alguma vez? Esses dias, talvez?", pergunta ele, e sinto o tom de voz sugestivo crescendo em sua voz.

O que eu faço?

Draco Malfoy – o bastardo à quem devotei todo o meu ódio na escola – não só é meu chefe, como também sabe de segredos meus que nem Luna, que é a minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro, sabe!

Claro que nesse caso, não há muito que possa ser feito...

Fiz o que qualquer mulher de pulso firme faria!

Menti.

"Creio que não, senhor", digo, com firmeza, mas ainda sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele.

"Não?", pergunta ele, a ironia transbordando.

"Não", afirmo.

Então, vejo ele abaixando-se e pegando uma barra de chocolate Willy Wonka e observando-o atentamente.

"E isso, o que é?", pergunta ele, dirigindo-se ainda assim à mim.

Ele _lembra _que eu contei dos chocolates!

Merlim, ele está querendo me mostrar isso?

Ah, eu estou encrencada!

Terrivelmente encrencada, e, possivelmente, despedida.

Hahahaha.

Que vida de merda.

Maurício limpa a garganta.

"É claro que elas não assim todos os dias, certo, garotas?", sua voz soa nervosa aos meus ouvidos "Normalmente, elas respondem quando fazemos perguntas, _certo_?"

"Ah, claro! Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy... Eu estava apenas pensando em como fazer com todos esses chocolates Willy Wonka que ganhamos como...", hesito, por que mentir? Ele sabe da verdade! "...como brindes!"

Posso ver um brilho de alegria quase histérica acender-se nos olhos de Draco Malfoy, ele abre o chocolate.

"Acho que não tem problema algum se eu pegar _esse_ chocolate aqui, tem?", pergunta e,m sem esperar por uma resposta, começa a caminhar em direção à saída da sala, então, vira-se repentinamente "E, Virgínia?'

"Sim?", pergunto, quase dando um pulo, perplexa.

"Poderia aparecer na sala de reuniões gerais? Lá pelas... três horas?", diz ele e, sem esperar por resposta alguma, novamente, sai da sala acompanhado por seus guarda-costas.

Cho olha para mim, e, catando o pouco de dignidade que lhe sobrara, pergunta:

"Você dormiu com ele, ou coisa parecida?", pergunta, em um tom baixo e humilhado.

"Lógico que não!", horrorizei-me.

"Então, por que ele está sendo tão legal com você, e comigo, não?", perguntou ela, entre lágrimas que estavam por cair a qualquer instante.

Dei de ombros.

"_Ele não está sendo legal! Ele quer me demitir! Ele **vai** me demitir! Ele me odeia! É meu chefe! Foi irônico o tempo inteiro... e eu nem mesmo posso xingá-lo!"_, uma voz histérica berra em minha mente.

Volto a "ler" o pergaminho à minha frente.

Merda de vida.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **DESCULPEM O ATRASO!

Vou deixar aqui um recado para todos os meus leitores:

SINTO MUITO PELA DEMORA, MAS EU ESTAVA EM AULAS E MEU PC QUEBROU E PERDI TODOSOS ARQUIVOS QUE EU TINHA, AGORA RECUPEREI-O, MAS VOCÊS FICARÃO DEZ DIAS SEM NOTÍCIAS MINHAS, POIS ESTAREI VIAJANDO!

Juro que dia 21 atualizarei **todas** as fics!

Gente, essa fic quase não está recebendo reviews, por favor, se você ostou do capítulo, por favor, _por favor_, deixa uma review!

Não custa nada, não é?

Beijo imenso.

Gii


	10. A Reunião

**Capítulo 10 – A Reunião **

Merlim!

Por que o tempo está passando tão rápido?

Já são 14:45 e eu nem mesmo consegui falar direito com Luna.

Bom, tenho quinze minutos e, como eu vou ser demitida, resolvo que é melhor eu ligar para a Luna e conversar com ela sobre a miséria que é minha vida.

"Alô?", a voz sonhadora de Luna surgiu do outro lado.

"Luna, socorro", choraminguei, em sussurros, rezando para que ninguém me ouvisse.

"Gina? O que foi?', perguntou, preocupada.

"Ain, amiga! Você sabe... o Draco Malfoy?", perguntei, pronunciando o nome tão baixo que tive medo que ela não tivesse ouvido e que me fizesse repeti-lo.

"Hum? Aquele... Malfoy... da escola?", perguntou ela, hesitante, como se fosse muito difícil se lembrar dele.

"É"

"Da sonserina?"

"Esse mesmo!", disse, aliviada por ela lembrar.

"Sei... O que tem?", perguntou, sempre inocente, e posso imaginá-la enrolando o fio do telefone nos dedos e olhando para seu imenso pôster do Lockhart – sim, ela é a única fã que ele ainda tem.

"Ele é o dono do Profeta Diário!", dou um berrinho histérico, ao pronunciar isso, aflita.

"E o que tem?", perguntou Luna.

Reviro os olhos e fico em silêncio, dando para ela os cinco segundos que ela precisa para cair na rela.

"Ah, é!", fez ela, de repente, me assustando "_Você_ trabalha no Profeta Diário!"

"Parabéns, Luna! Depois eu te levo os biscoitos", ironizo, e olho para os lados, ninguém está prestando atenção em mim, ótimo! "Lu, acho que vou ser... vou ser... demitida", choramingo.

"Mas, por quê? Digo, fora os motivos óbvios", acrescenta ela.

"Luna, acho que _só_ os motivos óbvios já são o suficiente e, além do mais, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei... Sabe o cara do avião? Bem...", então, olho para o relógio.

Merda!

15:01!

"Luna, depois a gente se fala! Pelo amor de santo Merlim, por favor, OK, compre um potão de sorvete, acho que vou precisar", e desligo o telefone.

Levanto-me e passo as mãos no cabelo, tentando parecer confiante.

"Eu vou... para minha reunião", digo, para ninguém em particular.

Todos erguem os olhos e, logo após, voltam para seu trabalho.

Certo.

E daí se eles não se importam que eu vou ser demitida?

Filhos-da-puta sem coração.

XxXxX

Quando abro a porta de madeira grande e pesada da sala de reuniões, já são quase 15:10, e rezo para não levar uma bronca muito grande.

No entanto, entro na sala e ela está vazia.

Ou melhor, era o que eu achava.

Foi só eu pisar na sala e aproximar-me de umas da cadeiras, a porta se fechou com um barulho seco e quando me viro, com o coração batendo na garganta, vejo ninguém menos do que Malfoy encostado contra a porta.

E, caracas, como ele está _sexy_.

_Além de tudo_, está com os braços cruzados e parece um daqueles detetives misteriosos dos filmes trouxas dos anos 60 ou 70.

"Está atrasada, Weasley", comenta ele, olhando o seu relógio dourado de pulso.

"Eu sei, sinto muito, senhor Malfoy", pedi, com humildade.

"Sente-se", disse ele, afastando-se da porta e sentando-se numa cadeira grande e luxuosa "Acho que temos um assunto pendente, não?"

O desespero me assalta e, quando dou por mim, estou falando como uma louca.

"Por favor, por favor, eu sei que eu falei algumas coisas, mas não me despeça, está bem? Minha vida vai se tornar um inferno e a Rubi vai encher meu saco, e me oferecer um emprego, mas ela só oferece, porque _sabe_ que eu não vou aceitar...", começo a choramingar.

Ele me fitou, confuso.

"Eu não vou te demitir, Weasley. De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Porque... bem... a gente teve aqueles problemas em Hogwarts e as nossas famílias...", digo, meio embolada.

"Weasley", ele põe sua mão sobre a minha e meus olhos se arregalam e meu coração começa a bater com mais força "Eu disse que são águas passadas, não disse?"

Hesito.

"Sim...", engulo em seco "Mas eu achei..."

Ele retira sua mão e eu posso respirar novamente.

"E eu estava falando sério", e dá uma piscadela "Agora, eu ouvi você falando coisas sobre a empresa e eu gostaria que você me repetisse elas, para que eu pudesse arrumá-las", disse ele, recostando-se na cadeira e sorrindo para mim.

"Eu... eu não lembro", menti, sentindo borboletas voarem em meu estômago.

Ele demorou-se alguns minutos, depois revirou os olhos.

"Veja bem, Weasley. Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de te pedir: você poderia, por favor, não contar a ninguém que eu estive nos Estados Unidos?", pediu, por fim.

"O quê? Por quê?", ao perceber o olhar dele, acrescento "Quero dizer, lógico! Seu segredo tá guardado comigo, muito bem guardado. Juro!"

Ele sorriu.

"Certo, pode sair"

É só isso?

Ele percebe minha hesitação.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, Weasley?"

"EU? NÃO! MAGINA! HAHAHA! SEGREDO GUARDADO! NÃO VOU CONTAR PARA NINGUÉM!", berrei desesperada e sai correndo da sala de reuniões.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Hahahaha!

A Gina ficou doida!

Hauhauihauahiauha

Amei escrever esse capítulo!

Reviews, please!

Beijos!

Gii


	11. Almoço em Família

**Capítulo 11 – Almoço em Família**

Sento-me na mesa com o coração batendo à mil.

Será que alguém percebeu que eu quase morri ali?

Malfoy foi tão estranho... nem parece o Malfoy que infernizou todos os meus anos na escola... será que ele mudou?

Pfff... Tá bom, então... E eu sou o Matusalém.

O que será que estava acontecendo nos Estados Unidos que ninguém pode saber que ele estava lá?

Estava pensativa, sentada na minha mesa, mordendo levemente a caneta, quando percebi que todos estavam me olhando, curiosos.

"Quê? Que foi?", perguntou, olhando para todos eles, psicótica.

Será que alguém leu meus pensamentos?

Ah, Merlim!

Ferrou!

Simmas limpou a garganta e posso sentir que ele estava pensando se devia mesmo falar comigo.

Droga.

"Gina... O que foi que o Draco Malfoy queria com você?", perguntou, finalmente.

Alívio!

Posso sentir meu coração voltando a bater normalmente.

"Oh, bem... Nada"

"Aposto como vocês estavam se comendo, isso sim...", resmungou uma Cho Chang irritada "Além do mais, por que outro motivo ele te trataria tão bem?"

Volto os olhos para ela, furiosa.

"Para sua informação, Chang, quando os caras me respeitam, é porque eu sou legal, não uma garota que abre as pernas com facilidade", digo, inocentemente.

"Está insinuando algo, Weasley?", perguntou ela, com a voz seca.

"Eeeeeeeeeeu?", perguntei, inocente "Nããããão! Estou falando de umazinhas aí... Bom, mas vai saber, de repente a carapuça serviu, né?", pergunto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Olho para o calendário, satisfeita, então vejo a data e dou um pulo.

Droga, estou atrasada para o Almoço de aniversário da minha mãe!

XxXxX

Quando chego ao restaurante, meu pai, minha mãe, meus irmãos, Hermione, Rubi e o noivo insuportável dela estão sentados à mesa.

"Oi, desculpa a demora", corei furiosamente e sentei-me ao lado de Fred, que apenas sorriu a bagunçou meu cabelo.

"E aí, Gininha?", cumprimentou ele.

"Oi, Fred! Como você está?", disse, sorrindo.

"Muito bem!", sorriu ele, mas, então, Rubi já roubou a cena para si, batendo levemente com o garfo no copo de vidro e chamando a atenção de todos para ela.

"Agora que a Gina fez o _favor_ de chegar, acho que podemos começar, certo?", perguntou ela, sorrindo educadamente, mas eu sabia que o plano dela era fazer de mim a piada da família... _de novo_.

"Claro!", fez Hermione, sorrindo "Gina, está tudo bem?"

"Ahn, sim... Eu sinto muito ter atrasado, mas...", então, olho para eles, estufo o peito. É só uma mentirinha... "Eu estava em uma reunião muito importante"

Ou melhor, uma _meia _mentira.

"Fazendo o quê? Servindo café?", perguntou Alessandro.

Arregalo os olhos, estupefata, enquanto Jorge abafa um riso.

Silêncio.

Por que eles sentem tanto prazer em me humilhar?

"Não. Eu, na verdade, era uma das principais pessoas da reunião, está bem?", limito-me, fitando o prato, sem coragem de erguer os olhos.

"Ahhh...", fez Rubi, com um tom de voz meigo "Então, era a reunião da sua demissão?"

"Não!", indigno-me.

Será que ninguém ali estava _ouvindo_ esses sem corações?

"Mamãe!", berro, pedindo por auxílio.

"Gina!", sorriu mamãe "Eles estão só brincando com você, amor!"

É claro que estão...

_Claro_.

"Bom!", interceptou Hermione, ao perceber minha cara de quase choro "Que tal os presentes?"

Me animo!

Economizei muito dinheiro para comprar o presente para minha mãe e não tinha nem chance dela não gostar dele.

Não vai ser que nem no ano passado, que eu esqueci do aniversário dela e tive que comprar uma coisa de última hora, que, no caso, bem, foi um saco de meias.

Ela disse que gostou.

E sempre usa as meias.

Quando, você sabe, vai encerar o chão da Toca.

Mas isso não importa, porque esse ano eu me superei!

Superei até mesmo Rubi!

Sem chance dela ter comprado algo melhor!

_SEM CHANCE!_

HAHAHAHA!

Uma vez na minha vida, eu vou ganhar dela!

"Bom, quem vai primeiro?", perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.

"Eu!", pediu Gui, que estava com Fleur ao seu lado, segurando Max, seu filho. Gui pegou um embrulho grande e empurrou para mamãe que sorriu ao abri-lo.

Ela desembrulhou-o e sorriu.

"Que lindo! Uma foto de todos nós na última viagem ao Egito!", sorriu ela, limpando as lágrimas, emocionada "Puxa, que saudades do Egito..."

Eu ri.

Meu presente ia fazer ela esquecer do Egito!

"Agora, nós!", foi a vez de Hermione, sorrindo e esticando um embrulho pequenino.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Molly, e, ao abri-lo, viu dois sapatinhos de criança "Oh, Hermione, querida, o sapato é linda, mas meu número é um pouco maior..."

Hermione riu.

"Não! O presente está aqui!", disse Hermione, pondo a mão sobre a barriga "Eu estou grávida!"

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Filha da puta.

Lá se foi o meu presente...

E...

MEU MERLIM!

EU VOU SER TITIA!

"Aaaaah! Mioneee!", digo, correndo e abraçando-a com força "É uma menina?"

"Claro, e o nome vai ser Molly!", sorriu Hermione, para uma Molly chorosa.

"Ain! Foi o melhor presente até agora!", soluçou a senhora Weasley "Digo, tão bom quanto a foto!"

Hermione sorriu, satisfeita e voltei a me sentar.

"Nós, agora!", disse Fred, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ai, ai, vocês dois!", murmurou Molly "O que será dessa vez?"

Jorge empurrou um embrulho de tamanho médio e muito mal embalado em direção à mamãe que fitou-o, apreensiva.

"Vamos, mamãe! Ele não morde! Quero dizer...", os dois se entreolham e abafaram risadinhas.

Eu também, curiosa, me inclino por sobre a mesa, querendo ver o que tinha lá dentro.

Desconfiada, a ruivinha rechonchuda abriu o pacote um pouquinho, e, ao observar o conteúdo, arregalou os olhos, fechou-o como se tivesse o filho do demo lá dentro e fitou-os, irada.

"FRED, JORGE!"

"Ora, mamãe", riu, debochado, Fred "Nós sabemos que papai não está sempre em casa..."

"...e também sabemos que todas as mulheres tem suas necessidades...", acrescentou Jorge e eu abafo uma risada.

Mamãe corou.

"Não acredito que vocês me deram _isso_!"

"Ora, a senhora pode devolver, se não gostou", falou Fred, fingindo estar aborrecido.

"É só trocar no _Sex Shop_ mais próx..."

"O meu agora", interrompeu Carlinhos, olhando sério para os irmãos, que se calaram na hora, com um riso preso aos olhos.

Eles simplesmente não sabem com quem podem e com quem _não podem_ fazer suas piadinhas.

Francamente.

Carlinhos entregou um embrulho grande e mamãe abriu-o, animada.

"Ah! Hum... Um ovo de dragão... _de novo_", disse, sem conseguir disfarçar sua decepção.

Carlinhos, claro, não percebeu.

"Que máximo, não é? Faltam só dois e sua coleção vai estar completa! Pessoas morreriam por elas, você é muito sortuda por me ter como filho!", disse, nada metido.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado.

"Eu sei, querido. Obrigada!"

Eu e Rubi trocamos olhares.

Eu quero que meu presente seja o último, porque vai fechar o almoço com chave de ouro!

"Sua vez, Gina", disse Rubi, sorrindo calmamente.

"Não, pode ir antes", disse, sorrindo, vitoriosa.

"Ahh... não me diga que esqueceu de comprar o presente _de_ _novo_...", começou Alessandro.

"Eu não...", comecei, irritada, mas logo mudei de idéia, certo, então, eu não queria humilhar logo de primeira, mas aí vai, então... "Certo, então"

Abro minha bolsa e tiro de lá um papel embrulhado em papel dourado.

Ela vai amar!

Todos olharam confusos e desconcertados para o pedaço de papel embrulhado.

Hahahaha...

Devem achar que é um presentinho bosta, mas vão ficar se sentindo humilhados quando ela abrir...

Mamãe deu um sorrisinho carinhoso e abriu, seus olhos se arregalaram.

"UAU! Um fim de semana num SPA com tudo pago? Gina, querida, foi, de fato, o melhor presente de todos! Que perfeito! Obrigada, amor! Venha dar um abraço em sua mãe!", e levantei-me e corri para abraçá-la.

Pude ver no rosto de Hermione uma expressão de alívio.

Era claro que ela estava preocupada que eu tivesse trazido algo bem ruim, como... bem... meias.

"Agora, o meu", disse Rubi e paro, incrédula.

Ela ainda tem a cara de pau de querer dar algo depois do meu presente?

"_Você não ouviu, querida? Ela amou o meu presente! Admita, Rubi, você perdeu dessa vez!"_, uma voz assassina dizia, em minha mente.

"Claro, querida, claro...", mas eu não me movi, fiquei atrás de mamãe.

Ia ver o presente dela, para poder rir abertamente.

Era um pacote pequeno, mas não do tamanho do meu, parecia ser um livro...

Que idiota.

Todo mundo sabe que minha mãe foge de livro como o diabo foge da Cruz.

Coitadinha.

Minha mãe abre e eu arregalei os olhos.

Era um livro sobre o Egito, com...

Oh, não...

Uma _passagem_ para o Egito.

Duas, na verdade.

Ah, que vadia, eu não acredito!

"Bom, eu soube que você amou essa viagem e resolvi comprar duas passagens para vocês!", disse ela, sem nem um pouco de humildade, faltou só um 'foi muito mais caro do que qualquer presente aqui'.

"Hunf", eu fiz "O presente de Hermione ainda é o melhor"

E, depois de resmungar isso, fui me sentar na minha cadeira, emburrada.

Minha mãe ficou comentando, feliz da vida, sobre como Rubi tinha adivinhado que o que ela mais queria era uma viagem e, então, meus olhos caíram sobre meu vale-SPA.

Sozinho.

Abandonado.

De que adianta um SPA, agora que ela ganhou uma viagem para o Egito?

Sinto lágrimas vindo para meus olhos.

"Eu... Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Vejo vocês!", digo, controlando minha voz, pegando minha bolsa e saindo apressada do restaurante.

Continua.. 

**N/A: **Gostei para caramba desse capítulo!

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!

Um beijo carinhoso e, por favor, mais reviews, eu ganhei só seis no último capítulo T.T

Gii


	12. Tristeza

**Capítulo 12 – Tristeza**

Droga!

Eu acho que essa é a minha vida, mesmo...

Viver à sombra de Rubi.

Ser sempre a segunda, bom, a terceira, já que Hermione sempre tem umas idéias bem criativas.

Mas esse _não é_ o ponto!

O ponto é: Hermione sempre foi melhor que eu em tudo, mas Rubi... Rubi não está em minha família à 26 anos! Ela esta aqui há pouco mais do que 9, e sabe mais das coisas do que eu!

Isso é tãããão injusto...

Droga.

A odeio tanto!

Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos meus olhos.

"Gina, você está bem?", perguntou Maurício.

Limpei as lágrimas e sorri.

"Sim..."

"Ótimo, então, eu tenho isso, e isso, e isso, e mais isso", e começou a encher minha mesa de pilhas de papéis "E eu gostaria que você resolvesse tudo isso e deixasse na minha mesa até o fim do dia, está bem?"

E sem mais, virou-se e foi embora.

Filho da mãe sem coração!

Será que ele não viu que o meu 'sim' era falso?

Collin entrou no mesmo instante e me fitou.

"Gina, você está bem?", perguntou, caminhando em minha direção.

"Uhum", fiz, balançando a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado "Vamos, meu amor, eu te conheço"

"Ah, foi o almoço com minha mãe, Collin", solucei "Foi horrível!"

"Mas você gastou muito dinheiro naquele vale!"

"Eu se-e-e-e-e-e-ei", solucei, agora mais forte "Só que um vale não é nada comparado à duas passagens para o Egito, Col!", resmunguei, abraçando-o.

Ele me abraçou de volta e eu sorri, satisfeita.

Pode até ser que ele seja _gay_, e meu namorado, mas mesmo assim...

É simplesmente perfeito.

É tão carinhoso e amigo.

"Obrigada por ter vindo aqui me ver...", funguei, me aconchegando contra o pescoço dele.

"Bem... Na verdade, eu vim para conversar com o Maurício...", começou ele sem graça.

"Ah, é, bem...", disse, corando furiosamente "Então... acho melhor você ir falar com ele...", funguei de novo, sentando reta, na cadeira.

"Gina... Você vai ficar bem?", perguntou.

"Claro que sim", disse, revirando os olhos "Tenho muito trabalho à fazer, agora, vá lá, Col"

"Certo, até, _querida_...", disse ele.

E eu bati na cabeça.

É verdade!

Agora vamos morar juntos e ele está querendo começar essas coisas grudentas e chatas.

"Até, querido"

Quando ele entra na sala de Maurício, começo à digitar os trabalhos e, pouco antes das sete horas, terminei o trabalho, deixo as coisas com Maurício e resolvo ir embora para casa.

Só quero desabafar.

Só isso e nada mais.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Quanto tempo sem att! O.O

Mas aí está o novo capítulo!

Gente, espero que tenham gostado!

Desculpem a demora no D/G action, mas é que essa fic é mais comédia do que romance, então... XD

**Dessinha - **Que bom que você está curtindo a fic! Olha que mágico, hein? Vc comentou num dia, e eu estou postando cap. novo no dia seguinte! ;

Fenf Igo - Como exliquei no N/A, essa fic tem como principal a comédia, logo que o Romance vai acontecer, mas vamos ter que ser pacientes!

Gabiii - iuahIUAHIuhaiUH Eu lia o livro e entrava em pânico, já pensando como eu ia fazer para que a fic ficasse tão boa quanto ele:)

Princesa Chi - Hahiuahia Podes crê! Eu me inspirei na Rubi da novela mexicana! XD Pq ela também é má... e bonita!

Igor - Que bom que você gostou dessa fic, e sinto muito se as outras não te agradaram... " Um beijo imenso e espero que continue lendo a fic!

Karen - Que bom que você riu com a fic! Foi minha inteção e fico muito feliz quando pessoas me mandam reviews do tipo "Nossa! Ri muito com essa cena!"! Continue lendo, está bem?

Nacilme - Demorei um pouquinho... 11 dias! Mas está aqui, não é? Que bom que você está rindo com essa fic:) Continue lendo!

Kyky - Vou dar um jeito de não ser tããão desastroso, está bem? XD Sobre a D/G, vai ter, mas... ahuiahuahiaha... vai demorar um pouquinho, mas juro que vou tentar fazer valer a pena! XD

Ly W. - Ihh... A Rubi nem começou ainda:) hauahiauhiauh Espero que continue lendo!

Lolita Malfoy - Aí está a continuação!

Mademoiselle Papillon - Rubi é a prima de Gina que foi morar com ela e, Alessandro, seu marido! XD Relaxa, eu savia que alguns iam esquecer:) No problem! BeijoooS!

Andy Black - Obrigada! É verdade, mas a família Weasley é assim mesmo, não é? risos Aí está! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

Miaka - Oii! Obrigada pela capa:) Está lá no meu profile! Então, os gêmeos não perdoam ninguém mesmo! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Musa-Sama - Rubi é a prima de Gina, do México, que foi morar em sua casa! Ela fala dela no primeiro (ou segundo? o.o) capítulo! XD Aí está! Espero que tenha gostado!

Booom, como devem ter visto: VOLTEI A RESPONDER AS REVIEWS!

Desculpa não ter feito antes, mas... OK, OK... não tem justifica, eu sou preguiçosa. u.u

Amo vocês!

E espero por reviews!

Beijooos!

Gii


	13. Desabafando

Capítulo 13 – Desabafando 

Cheguei em casa acabada e me soltei no sofá, esperando por Luna ou Cher. Qualquer uma delas.

E rezei para que uma delas estivesse com uma boa garrafa de algo bem alcoólico.

Cher foi a primeira a chegar.

"Achei que fosse dormir na sua nova casa, com o tratante do Collin. Onde já se viu, morar junto sem um anel de brilhantes... tsc, tsc...", fez ela, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Não, não fui dormir com Collin, porque estou muito chateada e eu adoraria desabafar com alguém", disse, bem direta, e era bom que ela se dignasse à tanto.

"A história é rápida?", perguntou Cher, passando a mão pelos cabelos "Por que tenho um encontro e não estou afim de dar uma bota em ninguém..."

Lancei-lhe um olhar ferido.

"Tudo bem, deixa para lá, eu falo com a Luna"

"Não! Tudo bem, eu posso muito bem ouvir. Imagina, se eu deixar a Luna te dar conselhos, vai acabar uma solteirona sem futuro que nem ela...", desaprovou Cher, desligando a TV e me olhando, com dureza "Vamos, manda ver!"

Contei toda a história, arrasada.

"E, então, ela venceu... _de novo_!", disse, olhando o cinzeiro, chateada.

"Hum... E o que mais?", perguntou Cher, com a testa franzida.

Corei furiosamente.

Ela queria mais?

"É só isso?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desdenhando.

"Bem, não...", disse, lembrando de Malfoy, que era parte do motivo de eu estar tão abalada, mas não iria contar isso para Cher. Não para ela. "Mas é o principal", menti.

"Está bem", disse ela, colocando o cigarro no cinzeiro e soprando um pouco de fumaça e me olhando, concentrada "Quer a minha opinião?"

"Claro", fiz, revirando os olhos.

"Certo, então, a questão é: ela é melhor que você, mais bem sucedida, mais bonita e todos a amam mais?"

Eu arregalo os olhos.

"Bem, pondo desse modo..."

"E você tem ciúmes, por que, bem, você não é ela?"

"Não! Eu não tenho ciúmes, eu... Eu não gosto dela, porque ela rouba toda a tenção para ela!"

Cher me fitou por um tempo, perplexa.

"E você chama isso do quê?"

"Bem... Tá, mas não é _bem_ ciúmes, é só...", reviro o cérebro atrás de uma palavra "É só que ninguém, você sabe... vê o que ela realmente é"

"O que ela realmente é?"

"Ora, uma bruxa", ao perceber o olhar dela, acrescento "Não no sentido literal, no figurado. Ela não presta! E está sempre querendo me pôr para baixo..."

"Gina, ela só vai te pôr para baixo se você deixar...", disse Cher, sorrindo, calma.

Nossa...

Que profundo.

Vai ver não foi uma idéia tão ruim assim...

"Cher...", comecei, emocionada "Então, você pensa que..."

"Gina", interrompeu ela, olhando para o relógio "Sinto muito, mas tenho que me arrumar. Outro dia nos falamos."

E ela entrou no banheiro, deixando-me sozinha, de novo.

Mas tudo bem.

Ela me deu um bom conselho.

Agora, nada do que Rubi me diga vai me deixar para baixo.

Nesse instante, Luna entra no apartamento e sorri.

"Olá, Gina! E então, como foi a reunião?", perguntou, deixando sua bolsa na mesa centra e descalçando os sapatos, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Ah, eu não fui despedida!", berro, abraçando-a.

"Que boom!", berrou ela, também, me abraçando de volta "Bem, mas eu fiquei mesmo preocupada, quero dizer, com Malfoy como seu chefe, achei mesmo que ele ia te despedir... lembra de como ele te chamava?", perguntou, pensativa "Weasley pobretona... era isso, não era?"

Corei ao lembrar-me daquilo.

"Er... sim", disse, dando de ombros "Mas ele está diferente..."

"Diferente, como? Tipo... moreno, diferente?"

"Não, não _esse_ diferente. Ele até, sabe...", olho por cima do ombro de Luna, querendo saber se Cher estava por perto, vendo que a resposta seria negativa, volto-me para Luna "Ele até pegou na minha mão!"

"Hein?" fez a loira, fitando-me, confusa, depois, arregalou os olhos, sonhadora "Vai ver ele sempre te amou, desde a escola e... bem... agora que vocês estão finalmente próximos de novo..."

"Na verdade...", limpe a garganta, antes de continuar "Tem uma coisa sobre a viagem aos Estados Unidos que eu não contei a você, nem a Cher"

"O quê?", perguntou Luna.

"Assim, era Draco Malfoy que estava sentado ao meu lado, mas eu não sabia! E quando o avião começou a entrar em turbulência, eu entrei em pânico, e comecei a falar como uma louca _todos_ os meus segredos, porque eu achei que ia morrer!", digo, rapidamente.

Luna fica em silêncio, processando as informações.

"Merlim!", resmungou ela, finalmente "Gina do Céu, Draco Malfoy sabe de todos os seus segredos!"

"É isso que eu estou falando!", choraminguei.

"Puxa, amiga, você se ferrou..."

"Eu sei", sussurro, em pânico.

"Pois é..."

"É..."

"Quer uma vodka?"

"Com limão, por favor"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oii, gente!

Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que estejam gostando e não deixem de passar na minha nova fic: **SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO**!

Bom, viram a Cher, que boa gente? HAHAHAHA XD

Bom, agora, as reviews:

**Thais Weasley Malfoy –** atualizei! XD

**Fenf Igo – **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Desculpem e demora e espero que tenham gostado!

**Pititi –** Aí está a atualização, beijos!

**Serennithy – **Você que sumiu, sua doida! U.u hauiahaiha Pronto. Att essa daqui, também!

**Bethy Potter – **Que bom que você gostou! Espero que esse capítulo também esteja bom e obrigado por estar acompanhando as minhas fics!

**Princesa Chi – **huihaiuhaiuh Vou tentar colocar uma D/G action em breve, está bem? Um beijoo:

**Ly W. – **Quem sabe eu não mato ela assim? Mordendo a própria língua e morrendo? XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Igor – **Ahh, tá! Haiuhaiuahiuah Que bom que gostou dessa fic! Espero que continua acompanhando-a!

**Miaka – **haiuhaiuah o Col é um fofo! Amo ele! Espero por mais reviews seus, Mi:D

**Karen –** haiuhaiuah Sorry, mas acho que não houve D/G algum nesse cap. Né? Xd Sorry about that! Mas vou tentar pôr uma cena em breve! É que tem que ter contexto, se não fica que nem o beijo da Elizabeth no Cap. Jack Sparrow (mais nada a ver que aquilo, só se o Harry potter aparecesse lá para salvar o William u.u)!

**Sophia D. – **haiuhaiuah Eu tbm amaria uma viagem para o Egito! - Enfim, este não é o caso mesmo. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Gabiii – **Eu amo a Sophie Kinsella. Se eu fosse lésbica e inglesa me casava com ela! (Tudo bem, e se ela fosse também, mas eu acho que ela não é, entom... xD) É, quando eu vi o Connor, pensei na hora no Collin, até o nome combina! XD É isso aí, obrigada pela review! XD

Agora, gente, espero por mais reviews!

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

Amo vocês!

Gii


	14. Máquina de Café

Capítulo 14 – Máquina de Café 

Acordei bem em cima da hora e com a cabeça doendo horrores.

"Ai", gemi, enquanto me levantava do sofá e caminhava, zonza, em direção ao meu quarto.

Soltando gemidos freqüentes, me arrumei e entrei no banheiro, onde eu passei uma água no rosto, uma escova no cabelo e resolvi por pôr meu óculos escuro.

Respirando fundo, comecei a caminhar em direção à lareira já que cheguei à conclusão de que, no meu estado, não conseguiria aparatar nem do banheiro para a sala – e olha que são só alguns centímetros de diferença de um lugar para o outro.

Peguei um pouquinho de Flú, onde Cher tinha rabiscado, com caneta BIC na lareira: _usar só em caso extremo, lareira é tão ultrapassado_.

"_Isso é um caso extremo"_, pensei, rabugenta, enquanto pegava um pouco de pó de Flú.

Entrei na lareira com um pouco de dificuldade e joguei o pó de Flú, e berrei:

"ÁREA DE MARKETING DO PROFETA DIÁRIO"

E, em alguns segundos, eu estava sendo atirada pela lareira do Profeta Diário e me levantando rapidamente, enquanto limpava um pouco da fuligem que se prendera em mim, e dando uma tossidinha rápida, limpando minha garganta.

"Weasley, achei que o Pó De Flú estivesse fora de moda", uma voz seca veio às minhas costas e virei-me instantaneamente.

"Bem...", digo, em pânico, ao ver que era Draco Malfoy "É um pouquinho fora de moda, sim, mas... bem, você sabe... erm... então... é... eu estava um pouco atrasada e..."

"Quê?", perguntou ele, gentilmente "Se você conseguir terminar uma frase de cada vez, eu vou conseguir entender as coisas que você diz..."

"Ah, certo. Eu estava muito atrasada e resolvi usar o Flú", disse, diretamente.

"Ahh... Bem, acredito que você pudesse usar a aparatação, mas, de qualquer forma, isso não é problema meu, certo?", perguntou ele, dando de ombros "Estou indo para a área financeira, mas, então... bem... tem um presente para você lá na sua área, devia ir dar uma olhada", sorriu ele e não sei muito bem porque, mas senti meu estômago dar uma apertada.

Então devia ser assim que a Pansy 'Buldogue' Parkson devia se sentir...

"Então... eu vou indo trabalhar", disse, por falta do que falar.

"É uma boa idéia", murmurou ele, em deboche, mas mesmo o deboche dele não era o mesmo.

Não era mais cruel.

O que acontecera com aquele Malfoy de alguns anos atrás?

XxXxX

Quando chego na área de Marketing, encontro uma máquina de café e fico impressionada, fitando-a.

"Uau, o que é isso?"

"Uma máquina de café, sua estúpida", respondeu Cho Chang, como se eu fosse problemática, e eu percebi que todos estavam sobre ela, tomando café.

"E por que vocês estão sobre ela como se fosse urubus?", pergunto para Simmas, que apenas ri com a metáfora e me estica seu copo.

"Veja por você mesma"

E eu tomo um gole e...

Merlim...

Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso!

Poderia simplesmente me sentar no chão e ficar tomando copos e copos de café! É o café mais maravilhoso que já tomei na minha vida e senti uma pontada de orgulho ao pensar que ele só estava ali, porque _eu_ havia reclamado.

Minha cabeça ainda doía, mas tinha a sensação que a cada gole de café que eu tomava, minha cabeça doía menos.

Isso era tão bom...

Enchi dois copos de café e levei para minha mesa, e comecei a trabalhar.

Ou melhor, escrevia algumas palavras e tomava golões de café, maravilhada.

Então, ele me levara à sério!

Realmente me levara!

Certo, talvez eu deva agradecê-lo.

Na verdade, acho que é isso o que vou fazer!

Levanto-me e Cho me fita, mais curiosa do que o normal:

"Onde você vai, Weasley?"

"Não que seja da sua conta, Chang, mas eu vou ao banheiro", menti e sai da área, peguei o elevador e caminhei em direção à área de economia, onde achei que Malfoy fosse estar.

"Oh, não, ele está na gerência...", disse um dos empregados, eu dei de ombros e fui até lá.

Quando estou no meio do corredor ouço uma voz conhecida.

É ele!

E estava conversando com alguém...

Hum?

É com um dos faxineiros... ele... está brigando com o cara?

Me aproximei e fiquei boquiaberta, quando comecei a ouvir as barbaridades.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu sinto muito..."

"Sente muito? Esse meu sapato, que você acabou de sujar com o café, deve valer mais do que você ganha em um ano, ouviu?", esbravejou o loiro "É melhor você passar no RP e pegar seu boleto de demissão"

"Não, senhor, espera..."

"Sai do meu pé", e virou, nossos olhos se encontraram e ele arregalou os olhos, em choque "Er... Senhorita Weasley..."

Eu recuei.

Que idiota, eu!

Achando que ele poderia ter mudado...

Aff...

"Malfoy. É... bem...", digo, e mal consigo acreditar no que acabei de ver "Obrigada, você sabe, pelas máquinas de café. São... ótimas", depois de dizer isso, giro nos calcanhares e saio andando, rapidamente, sentindo-me estranhamente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Hum...

Então Draco Malfoy não mudou nada!

XD

Veremos o que está acontecendo...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Agora, as reviews:

**Karen – **Obrigada pelo comentário. E também obrigada por entender o lance do D/G, ia ficar muito estranho se eles começassem a ficar do nada, não é? Então, aí está o novo capítulo! Um beijo!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy – **Obrigada pelo elogio! De qualquer forma, aí está o novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado dele! Um beijo imenso!

**Ly W. – **É verdade, a Luna é o máximo e a Cher é... é foda ao jeito dela, né? Então, aí está o novo capitulo!

**Paola Lee – **Pa, é verdade, o Collin é lindo! Mas o Draco é... Bom... Sem comparações, né, tadinho? Haiahauh Beijos!

**Mademoiselle Papillon – **hauiahiu Daqui à pouco vou levar a Gina para o A. A.! XD

**Fenf Igo – **HAUIHAIUAH É, o povo quer mesmo a Gina e o Draco juntos, hum? Bom, então, na verdade, duas fics já estão acabadas: A Filha do Ministro e Conseqüências, então, na verdade, não estou com tanto trabalho assim! Atualizei rápido, hein?

**Princesa Chi –** hauiahiuaha Queria ativista do "Queremos D/G action", eu informo que em breve as coisas vão esquentar, mas, por enquanto, paciência! Se serve de consolo: já escrevi a cena! XD Amo você, lindona! E cadê a att da sua fic? U.u Beijos!

**Sophia D. – **Aí está o novo capítulo, lindona! Espero que tenha se divertido, OK?

**Miaka – **Mi, toda vez que você fala 'gi', se referindo à Gina, sempre acho que você está falando algo comigo, tipo 'oi, gi', sabe? XD Então, é a Cher não é tão aliada quanto todo mundo achava! Aí está o novo capítulo!

**Gabiiii –** HAUIHAIUHA Então, eu sou meio do tipo "rouba o nome e a idéia, mas não rouba o roteiro", sabe? Eu até tenho tentado ser fiel, mas acho que vou acabar me desviando do livro, de qualquer forma, aí está o capítulo novo! ;)

É isso, gente!

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero por mais delas, quero saber o que estão achando!

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	15. Aborrecida

Capítulo 15 – Aborrecida 

Não vou perder meu tempo pensando em como Draco Malfoy me enganou, fingindo ser uma boa pessoa.

Não mesmo.

Mas por que ele fez isso?

Quero dizer, como se eu me importasse.

E, como eu não me importo, por que fingir?

Idiota.

E, além de tudo, foi um estúpido de primeira com o pobre do faxineiro.

Ele não merecia aquilo.

Não mesmo.

Enquanto pensava, bati a caneca de café com força na mesa e uns pinguinhos de café caíram em uma folha, bufei, peguei uma folha nova e comecei a escrever, irritada, tudo de novo.

Estúpido.

Idiota.

Metido.

"O que aconteceu no banheiro?", perguntou Cho, chocada.

"Que banheiro, sua louca?", retruquei, irritada.

"Você sabe, oras... Onde você foi?", falou ela, num tom do tipo 'Merlim, você é piradona _mesmo_'.

"Ah, é. Foi tudo bem", digo, vagamente, enquanto continuei reescrevendo tudo com tanta força que a pena partiu-se em duas "_Meeeeeeeeeeerda!"_, resmunguei.

Todos estavam olhando para mim.

"Gina, você estava toda sorridente... o que houve?"

Ergui os olhos, irritada.

"Nada", menti.

"Nada? Você quebrou uma pena! Isso é muito raro...", comentou Ana, hesitante.

"É, bem... talvez eu esteja um pouco tensa, mas só...", tento fazer com que isso pareça real, mas sou um fracasso.

Para variar.

Eu sou um fracasso em tudo: não consigo nem mesmo comprar um presente bom para minha mãe e, ainda, acredito, do fundo do meu coração, que um cara imutável mudou e, para minha 'surpresa', ele é o mesmo filho da mãe de sempre.

Sinto lágrimas de frustrações vêm aos meus olhos.

Eu devia andar com uma marca de "PERDEDORA" na testa.

Foi então que a área de Marketing inteira se calou, novamente, ergo os olhos e vejo Draco Malfoy entrando, quando nossos olhos se cruzam, eu abaixei os olhos e continuei escrevendo o relatório.

"Por favor, finjam que eu não estou aqui, só vou avaliar vocês", disse ele, sorrindo.

"_Não vai ser difícil ignorar você, seu estúpido"_, pensei, irritada, e continuei escrevendo, sem erguer os olhos.

"Senhor Malfoy!", é a voz de Marcos.

"Sim?", fez ele.

"Nós também nos divertimos, sabe? Veja!", eu ergui os olhos e vi ele apontando para a xerox de minha bunda na parede, arregalei os olhos, horrorizada.

"_No Natal, fiquei tão bêbada que me sentei na copiadora e ela tirou um xerox da minha bunda, agora ela está pregada na parede..."_

Meus olhos e os de Malfoy se encontram, posso ver o riso de deboche preso em sua garganta, abaixei os olhos e continuei escrevendo, como se nem me importasse.

Draco Malfoy estava vendo uma copia em preto e banco da minha bunda, mas não ligo.

É isso que queria passar.

"Virgínia, será que você poderia se encontrar comigo no meu escritório?", ouvi a voz dele próxima de mim.

Ergui os olhos e o fitei, em pânico.

"Como é?"

"_Agora_... por favor", adicionou ele.

"Acontece que eu estou meio ocupada...", comecei, sabendo que não devia responder isso.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"_Por favor_", fez, novamente, e percebi que não era um pedido, mas uma ordem.

Ele é o chefe.

Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

"Certo. Estarei lá em quinze minutos", suspirei.

"Obrigado", fez ele, mas senti uma pontada de ironia.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **haiuhIUAHiuahIUHAUIahiUH

A Gina com raiva é o máximo, não é?

E o Draco vendo a foto da bunda da Gina? XDDD

O que será que o Draco quer com ela:X

Querem saber?

Só com revieeew!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo:

**Bethy Potter: **É, mas o que será que ele realmente quer? XD Bom, espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Fenf Igo: **Seria bom, assim eu não precisaria levá-la para o A.A.! XD Bom, aí está o novo capítulo!

**Princesa Chi:** Atualizei rapidinho e eu vou pôr a D/G action em breve. XD Também te adoroo muitooo!

**Ly W.: **Obrigada pelo elogio! É verdade, o que será que o Draco queria fingindo ser bonzinho? ;D

**Sophia D.: **Aí está! O quer será que ele quer com ela? E a Gina? Como será que ela está se sentindo, tadenha? XD

**Dessinha McGuiller: **hauiIUAHiuhaiuHAU Puxa, estou me sentindo honrada! Você não deixou sua prima usar a chapinha para ler meu capítulo! orgulhosa hauahaiu Espero que tenha gostado.

**Mademoiselle Papillon:**ahuiah Mas imagina como a coitada da Gina está se sentindo ao ver que ele não mudou _nada_? Mas eu também concordo: Malfoy bom é Malfoy mau!

**Miaka: **Tadinha da Gina, né? Deve ter sido traumático! Toda feliz, chega lá e ele é um estúpido... :(

Gente, é isso!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e até o próximo!

Beijos!

Gii


	16. Discussões

Capítulo 16 – Discussão 

Quando Malfoy deixa a sala, todos estavam me olhando em estado de choque.

"O que foi?", perguntei, grossa.

"Nada", respondeu a maioria, resolvendo que era melhor não mexer comigo naquele momento.

"Como é que você pôde? Ele é seu chefe! Ele teve praticamente que implorar para que você fosse ao escritório dele... Querida, você está _tããããão_ demitida", riu Cho.

"É?", perguntei, gentilmente.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, satisfeita.

"Foda-se", acrescentei, sorrindo "Agora, licença, vou me encontrar com o chefe..."

E saí da sala sem mais.

XxXxX

Quando cheguei à sala dele, ele apenas ergueu os olhos.

"Olá, Virgínia"

"Bom dia, senhor Malfoy", respondi, educadamente.

"Para que toda essa formalidade?"

"Você é meu chefe, e eu só estou falando da maneira que acho apropriada", resmunguei, ainda de pé.

"Hum... É verdade, mas você é especial, Weasley", sorriu ele.

"Eu sou especial, por quê?", perguntei, séria.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Olha, se é sobre a cena que você presenciou..."

"Explique-me, senhor Malfoy, o que me difere daquele homem? O faxineiro?"

Malfoy soltou o ar, exasperado, e revirou os olhos.

"Veja, Weasley..."

"Não, veja _você_, Malfoy: eu não suporto pessoas como você, que se acham melhores só porque tem dinheiro, está bem? Se você só está sendo legal comigo, por causa da porcaria do seu estúpido segredo, não se preocupe, eu não contarei à ninguém, mas agora, te pergunto, por que me tratar diferente de todo mundo? E até quando vai me tratar desta maneira? Até eu derrubar um pouco de café em você, é isso?", puxa, saiu um pouco maior e mais agressivo do que eu pensei, em minha cabeça.

Tudo bem.

Acho que só uma caixa dá para empacotar todas as minhas coisas.

Se sobrar algo, posso empilhar em cima, não é?

"Você quer mesmo saber, Weasley? Eu poderia demiti-la, por isso"

"Vá em frente", disse, orgulhosa "Me demita. O que eu posso fazer para impedi-lo de fazê-lo?"

Lógico que era uma pergunta retórica, e eu não esperava por resposta alguma.

Mas ele respondeu.

"Nada, de fato", disse, e parecia confuso "Mas eu ainda não entendi, porque está tão... hum... irritada... comigo"

"Eu não estou irritada", menti, mas simplesmente porque não sabia o que responder.

"Não? Então, você deve ser o demônio quando está", murmurou ele, fitando-me com interesse "Mas é exatamente do seu tipo de funcionários que precisamos! Você me diz uma coisa que me fez pensar 'o que me difere do faxineiro'? É desse tipo de pensamento que precisamos aqui, Weasley!"

"O quê?", perguntei, incrédula.

"Unidade! É disso que estou falando! Você é um gênio! Eu sabia!", sorriu ele.

Um sorriso estranho.

"Do que você... digo, o senhor... está falando?", perguntei, confusa.

"Oras, o que você acha? As suas idéias são geniais, Weasley, sinceramente! Por que você está fazendo como assistente que ainda não foi promovida?"

Merda.

Ele estava começando a recuperar minha admiração de novo.

"Bem...", digo, corada de orgulho de mim mesma.

"Maravilha! Quero ver você na grande reunião de sexta feira, está bem?"

"Eu... eu não estou demitida?"

"É claro que não...", ele pareceu até mesmo chocado com a idéia.

"Por quê?"

"Por quê, o quê?"

"Por que eu não fui demitida? Eu falei mal de você!"

"Eu sei, e é desse tipo de pessoas que eu quero! As que defendem seus ideais!"

"Como?"

"É!"

"Mas..."

Ele revirou os olhos e pude ver um lampejo do Malfoy dos tempos de escola.

"Será que dá para você só aceitar o fato de que eu não vou te demitir e ir trabalhar, por favor?", resmungou, por entre os dentes.

"Er... Bem, sim... obrigada", digo, saindo da sala dele.

"Weasley?"

"O quê?"

"Não esqueça de aparecer na reunião de amanhã"

"Eu... está bem", disse e sai.

Eu?

Numa reunião?

Merlim, onde esse mundo foi parar?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **HAIUhaiuHAIUhiuahIUAH

Ameeei escrever este capítulo!

Draco bonzinho, não?

Será mesmo?

hUHAIhaiUHAIUh

Bom, as reviews!

**Paola Lee: **Em breve, em breve... XD Beijos!

**Luiza Holmes: **Obrigada! Espero que este capítulo esteja bem inspirado para você!

**Fenf Igo: **Relaxa! Mas ia ser crueldade _demais_ uma xerox colorida:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Thaty: **Draco é confuso, né? O que será que ele quer? XD

**Princesa Chi: **É verdade! Eu também amo relações chefe/empregada. São fofas!

**Mademoiselle Papillon**: Que bom que você largou o álcool! É muito feio! U.u hauihaiuaha Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Manuela Bloom: **Puxa, obrigada! Espero que goste do livro! ;D E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Mari Veiga: **Obrigada por todos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É verdade, se o Draco fosse Hitler, a gente perdoava! XD

**Ly W.: **Aí está a att! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Bethy Potter: **Você tem cabelos na sola do pé? O.O É cada pessoa que eu conheço... hauihaiuahiuahauiha Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Mew, eu comecei a escrever e senti vergonha pela Gina, sério! hauiahia

**Jamelia Millian: **Pedido realizado! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! XD Eu acho que eu também ficaria nervosa no lugar dela! ;D

**CutieBabe: **Mas eu acho que se os capítulos fossem MUITO longos, seriam meio cansativos, né? Mas eu att rápidinho:D

**Rk-chan: **Aqui está a att! Demorou, mas veio, não é? XD Beijos!

**Srta. Pontas: **Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Beca Malfoy:** A fic é baseada, sim, no livro! Coloquei um disclaimer no primeiro capítulo e tudo! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Karen: **É verdade, acho que nem bêbada eu sentava em uma máquina de xerox! XDDD

**Miaka: **Que bom que gostou da Gina sendo indiferente! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, Mi:D

**Gabiii: **Sem comentários mesmo, tadinha! Só se ferra! Haiuhaiuaha Mas quem sabe agora, ela não se refaz? XD

**Andy Black: **É verdade, acho que já teria me suicidado se eu fosse a Gina! T.T

**Dessina McGuiller: **XDDD Eu comecei a rir quando li o "eu daria...atenção!", me mijei muito aqui! Porque, você sabe, eu nem tinha pensado no outro sentido! XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Ana: **Aí está o resto do capítulo! ;D

**Sophia D.: **É, né? Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco, hum? hauha

É isso aí, gente!

Desculpem a demora! ;D

Beijos, espero por reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	17. A Reunião Geral

Capítulo 17 – A Reunião Geral 

"Calma, amiga! Respira...", murmurou Luna, do outro lado da linha.

Passei a noite inteira choramingando nos ombros dela.

Como é que eu pude ser idiota o suficiente para achar que... que... droga... que eu seria capaz de ficar numa reunião daquelas?!?

Eu sou louca ou o quê?

Vou morrer.

É, é isso.

A solução dos meus problemas!!

Ainda não é tarde demais!

Eu posso simplesmente passar o fio do telefone pelo meu pescoço e puxar com bastante força. Ou me pendurar no ventilador!

Eu poderia.

Não poderia?

Claro que sim!

"Luna...", choramingo.

"Calma, vai dar tudo certo!"

Sempre tão otimista, a Luna. Queria ser como ela: calma e sem um parafuso na cabeça, seria tão mais fácil.

Ela pode até ser meio burrinha, mas mesmo assim.

"É agora", resmungo, vendo que Cho já tinha saído fazia algum tempo para a reunião e que, ao que parecia, as coisas agora estavam mais calmas e que eu não teria que dividir o elevador com ela, nem explicar o que eu estava fazendo lá – até porque, nem eu mesma sabia "Tchau, Lu! Até em casa!"

"Tá! Tchau! E eu quero saber de tudo!"

Desliguei o telefone e caminhei, com fingida calma, até o elevador.

Entrei nele e apertei o décimo terceiro andar.

Ele parou no quinto e Collin entrou.

"Gina?", perguntou ele, surpreso "O que está fazendo indo para o 13º andar?"

"Eu vou participar da reunião", disse, sentindo as bochechas pinicando.

"Mesmo?", perguntou, maravilhado "Nossa, isso é ótimo!"

"É, não é?"

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, quando o elevador pára no sétimo andar e...

Merda!

...Draco Malfoy entra.

"Bom dia", ele cumprimenta.

"Bom dia...", resmunguei.

"Bom dia!", disse Collin, com seu puxa saquismo de sempre.

Estamos todos em silêncio, quando Collin começa a puxar assunto com Draco Malfoy, que, entediado, pergunta que horas são, quando Col puxa a manga da blusa, mostrando o velho relógio, os olhos azuis de Malfoy se arregalam.

"_Eu comprei um novo, mas ele insiste em usar aquele de couro nojento de tão velho..."_

E ele olha de mim, para Collin, como se fôssemos dois ETs.

"Vocês... digo... ele...", Malfoy parecia bem confuso, depois dirigiu-se à Collin, que arregalou os olhos, mas logo tomou conta da situação.

"Bem, sim, mas garanto que somos muito profissionais quanto à isso...", disse, rapidamente "Não... você sabe... nos tratamos como namorados em ambiente de trabalho..."

Oh, sim.

Bem verdade.

"Hum", fez Draco, lançando-me um olhar que eu reconheci como: _"Com o Creevey?"_

Desviei os olhos.

Dane-se o que ele pensa.

Não vou, de jeito maneira, permitir que ele me faça sentir vergonha de namorar o Collin!

Não mesmo.

E daí se ele é _gay_?

Enquanto ele não assumir, não é errado, certo?

Certo?

Droga, eu estou pirando!

É minha primeira reunião séria e eu to piradinha.

Vou morrer.

É isso.

Acabou minha vida.

_De novo. _

Ele está estragando tudo, e mal abriu a boca!

Quando o elevador finalmente pára, eu pulo para fora e saio quase correndo em direção à Sala de Reunião. Quando entrei lá, ela estava cheia e os olhos de Cho caíram sobre mim.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Servir o chá?", perguntou, rindo, com sua piada.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Não, vou participar da reunião", disse, com simplicidade, sentando-me ao lado dela.

"C-como? Por quê?", indignou-se ela "E, aliás, por que está sentada ao meu lado? Se vai participar da reunião, sente-se junto aos perdedores", e apontou para um lugar onde as pessoas menos importante ficavam.

"Ela está certa, Virgínia, mude-se para o _meu_ lado", interpôs Draco Malfoy e o fitei, perplexa.

Ele estava me defendendo!

Quer dizer, ele havia berrado com aquele pobre coitado e etc., mas estava sendo legal _comigo_ como há muito ninguém era!

Sentei-me lá, Collin sentou-se ao meu lado e quase relaxei.

_Quase_.

Ao fim da reunião, eu não havia aberto a boca, porém, tinha mantido a pose de "eu sei do que vocês estão falando", ao contrário do "eu vou morreeeeeer!" que eu sentia por dentro.

OK.

Então, eu estou viva.

É um começo, certo?

Não fui promovida.

Mas, não fui demitida, também!

Respirei fundo e levantei-me, sentindo-me orgulhosa de mim mesma!

YES!

Consegui.

Eu era uma vitoriosa!

"Weasley, será que nós poderíamos trocar uma palavrinha?", pediu Draco Malfoy, sua voz era um sussurro que me deixou toda arrepiada.

"Ahn... bem... eu estou meio atrasada...", tentei.

Simplesmente não queria fica no mesmo lugar que ele.

Era _estranho_ demais.

"É rápido", disse ele, sério.

"Está bem", suspirei, mas logo, ao perceber o olhar dele, estendi o suspiro, fingindo ser um bocejo "Estou cansada", expliquei.

Ele ergueu um a sobrancelha.

"Certo...", murmurou "Mas, eu preciso falar com você"

"Sobre o quê?", perguntei.

"Olha...", começou ele.

Mas então, Coll nos interrompeu e perguntou se podia me acompanhar até em casa.

Olhei para Malfoy, meio que "pedindo permissão" e ele deu de ombros.

Col e eu aparatamos juntos e paramos em frente à minha casa.

Ele se despediu de mim com um selinho e aparatou de novo.

Credo.

Acho que as coisas estão esfriando entre a gente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: EM HOMENAGEM À FENF IGO PORQUE ESTAVA PROCUPADA COM A FALTA DE ATT:D **

AHUIAHUIAH

Aí está o novo capítulo e sinto muito a demora:/

Agora, as reviews!!

**Thaty:** Veremos! Quero uma review sua dizendo o que achou deste capítulo!! Beijos!

**MahMalfoy: **Vou tentar passar na sua, prometo! Mas eu tou cheia de fic para ler, mas relaxa: vai ter uma review minha:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!

**Manuela Bloom: **Aí está a atualização! Boa noite e beijos!

**Ter Santos: **É, né? Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco para você, hein? XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Ginn W: **Aí está a nova atualização! Espero que você goste!! Um beijo imenso!

**Kisyu Black: **hauihaiuah Mas eu tento atualizar rápido:D Vou tentar aumentar os capítulos, prometo! Beijos!

**Ly W.: **Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo! E, é verdade, ainda vou fazer a Gina dar um fora bem dado na Cho! Um beijo imenso!

**Mademoiselle Papillon: **Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo!

**Fenf Igo: **haiuahaiu Desculpa! Vou tentar aumentar os capítulos:D Não se preocupe... D Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**Andy Black: **É verdade, bem suspeito! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Luiza Holmes: **Que achou da reação da Cho?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo imenso!

**Dessinha McGuiller: **ahiuahaiu AMEI! "Gostoso, mas sem vergonha", é verdade... não que eu fosse me importar de ter um chefe assim... ai, ai... (momento Luna!) Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Princesa Chi: **Veremos o interesse dele, veremos… ;D Espero que goste do capítulo! Um beijo!

**Camy Horvath: **Isso é o que veremos! ;D O que você acha? Que ele mudou ou...?

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo e estou atualizando todas as fics hoje! XD Um beijo!!

**Bibica: **Bom, esse capítulo tem 3… mais ou menos, né? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** hauihaaui Quantas exigências:D Amoo! Já atualizei as duas fics que você pediu e BILHETES sai nesta segunda! Espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo!

**Karen: **Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e... o que será que o Draco quer?!?

**Miaka: **hiuahauih Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, Mi! Me importo muito com a sua opinião:D Um beijo!

**Bethy Potter: **O que achou da cara de bolacha da Cho neste capítulo?!? Gostou? Beijo!

**Sophia D.: **Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que ele alegre seu dia! Um beijo!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Espero por mais reviews:D

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	18. Esquentando a Relação

**Capítulo 18 – Esquentando a Relação**

"Preciso falar com você", disse, enquanto puxava Cher para a cozinha, já que nosso apartamento era muito pequeno e o resto dos aposentos ficava por demais perto dos quartos e eu não queria que Luna soubesse que eu estava pedindo conselhos amorosos para Cher.

"O que é?", perguntou ela, mal humorada e sonolenta, uma combinação muito perigosa se você não a conhece.

"É sobre o Collin", disse, fitando-a, apreensiva.

Ela se animou, instantaneamente.

"Ele te deu um anel?", perguntou.

"Não...", disse, hesitante.

A cara animada foi substituída por uma desanimada tão rapidamente que meu cérebro nem foi capaz de captar o momento de transição de uma cara para a outra.

"Então, não me interesso", disse, girando nos calcanhares, mas a segurei pelo ombro e a puxei para perto.

"É sério, eu preciso da sua ajuda!", choraminguei.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Está bem, está bem! Fale!", disse ela, finalmente.

"É que eu acho que as coisas entre Collin e eu estão meio frias...", resmunguei.

"E você quer um conselho", deduziu ela, franzindo o cenho.

"Sim", afirmei, sentindo-me humilhada e culpada.

Normalmente, eu corria para Luna, mas...

Bem...

Deixa para lá.

"Bom, eu daria o pé nele. Pouca vergonha! Pedir para morar, sem te dar um anel de garantia, mas de qualquer forma, amigas minhas costumam esquentar as coisas...", disse ela, vagamente.

"Sim, mas _como_?", implorei.

"Bom, assim: elas costumam ir para lugares ousados, como, por exemplo, o emprego delas, fazem sexo por lá... dizem que com o risco e essas coisas, o treco pega fogo... mas eu nunca...", tentou avisar ela, mas a interrompi.

A idéia não era das melhores, mas eu tinha lá opção?

Era isso ou...

Ou, bem, ou o Collin acabaria por descobrir que era _gay_ e me largaria sozinha.

E eu não queria isso.

Não, não, não!

"Obrigada, tenho que ir!", disse, e aparatei.

XxXxX

Sentei-me e fiquei fingindo trabalhar por alguns minutos, até que, quando deu por volta das dez horas, peguei o telefone e disquei o ramal de Collin.

"Creweey", informou ele.

"Oi, Col", disse eu.

"Gina! Oi! Como você está?", perguntou, se referindo ao caos do dia anterior.

"Estou melhor... será que você poderia dar uma passadinha aqui?", perguntei, com a voz mais doce e inocente que pude usar.

"Claro, mas... por quê?", perguntou, confuso.

"Apenas venha!", eu disse, animada "Prometo que não vai se arrepender"

"Está bem. Apareço em cinco minutos!"

XxXxX

E, exatamente, em cinco minutos contados ele surgiu na frente da minha mesa.

"O que houve, Gin?", perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Sorri para ele, animada, e o puxei pela mão.

"Venha aqui", disse.

Ele me seguiu, abri a porta do quartinho de arquivos – ninguém aparecia lá, a não ser que fosse algum tipo de emergência – fechei à porta às nossas costas e comecei a beijá-lo.

Ele se soltou, respirando com dificuldade.

"Você é louca?", perguntou ele, piscando os olhos, perplexo.

OK, não era bem isso o que eu esperava.

"Hum...", fiz, sem saber o que responder.

"Alguém poderia nos ver!"

Certo, eu sei que isso é errado e tudo, mas a _perspectiva_ do _risco_ de alguém nos ver, me deixou... bem... "feliz".

Sorri.

"Vamos, Col, você sabe que ninguém entra aqui! Aliás, a última pessoa à entrar aqui deve ter sido Merlim!", tentei argumentar.

Collin hesitou.

"Mas e se...?"

"E se, nada, Collin!", irritei-me, empurrando-o contra um dos arquivos.

Mirritei-me, empurrando-o contra um dos arquivos. os - ninguPOTECA.erlim!

Eu tentando salvar a nossa relação e ele se preocupando com o fato de alguém ver o que estava acontecendo!

Beijei-o e agradeci, aliviada, quando ele correspondeu.

Foi então que ele envolveu minha cintura e começou a abrir a minha blusa, até que.

"Opa", fez ele.

"Que foi, Col?", perguntei, piscando, estava escuro.

"Meu relógio", disse ele, em pânico "Prendeu no seu sutiã de renda!"

"_Merda"_, pensei, mas depois, repreendi-me.

"Bom, acho que vamos ter que tirá-lo, não é?", fiz, com uma voz sedutora.

"O relógio? Claro, né!", falou ele.

"Não, Col! O SUTIÃ!", berrei, irritada.

"Gina, é sério... essa coisa de...", então, a luz foi acesa.

Virei-me e encarei, para meu horror, os olhos acinzentados de... Draco Malfoy.

"Porra!", grunhi, enquanto agora, lutava junto com Collin para soltar o relógio.

"Senhor Malfoy, não é o que o senhor está pensando!", disse, apressado "Não é... OK... é um pouco, mas... mas nunca aconteceu antes!"

E Collin me lançou um olhar do tipo 'olha-a-merda-que-você-fez'.

E, então, fiquei irritada.

_Mesmo_!

"Se usasse o relógio novo que eu te dei, isso não teria acontecido!"

"Esse relógio é presente do meu avô!", contrapôs ele, também irritado.

"Percebe-se! Por que você não vende essa porcaria para um museu, Col?"

"Eu... eu acho que eu vou saindo", falou Draco Malfoy, depois de limpar a garganta.

"Não, senhor Malfoy, espere!", fez Collin, correndo para alcançá-lo e me levando junto.

"Collin, espere!", irritei-me "Eu vou cair desse jeito!"

"Senhor Malfoy, espere!", disse ele, não parecendo ter ouvido minha reclamação.

"COLLIN!", berrei e os dois se voltaram.

Estava com as faces rosadas de vergonha, o cabelo embolado e lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que é, Gina?", perguntou, bem grosso.

"Você tá rasgando meu sutiã", choraminguei.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Att bem rapidinho!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo:D

Eu amei escrever e dei muita risada também!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo!!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É, acho que agora temos certeza que o Collin tá mais para cá do que para lá, hein? O que achou deste capítulo?!? Espero uma review! Beijooos!

**Bethy Potter: **haiuhaiuahuia Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado deste também!! Um beijo, querida! ;D

**Ly W.: **Espero que tenha se divertido bastante com esse capítulo! Puxa, muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você me mande outra review dizendo o que achou deste capítulo!

**Paola Lee: **Bem daqui há pouco! Prometo! Em breve! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Rk-chan: **Nhai que triste, agora as pessoas não gostam mais dos meus capítulos só porque eles são curtos? Que tristeza! O.O Bom, espero que você tenha gostado deste!

**Fenf Igo: **Acho que o Collin já está quase se revelando, e você? Espero que tenha gostado:D Atualizei bem rapidinho, né? Um beijo!

**Thammy C. Malfoy: **Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado, moça!! Eu sei, vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores!!

**Nessya: **Isso é depressa? Hauihaiu Espero que sim! E também torço para que você tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Isa: **NÃO PAREI! HAUHiuahIU Aqui está o novo capítulo! Beijos!

**Ana Raquel: **Boa pergunta! O que será que ele quer...?

**Lili L.: **Os capítulos são pequenos mesmo, sinto muito, vou tentar deixá-los maiores, prometo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Luiza Holmes: **Bom, se você estava com raiva do Col antes… XD Imagino como deve estar agora! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijo!!

**Princesa Chi: **Vou te contar um segredo… A D/G ACTION ESTÁ PRÓXIMA:D Prometo agora! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo, lindona!

**Lany Pride: **Que bom que tenho uma não D/G lendo minha D/G, isso me deixa bastante contente:D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! ;D

**Andy Black: **Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo!

**Mademoiselle Papillon: **haiuhaiua Eu também, ia virar de braços abertos: "Vem, Draquinho, pode vim que eu sou só sua!" XD Não de um jeito promiscuo, você sabe... ahn... OK... Talvez também de um jeito promíscuo.

**Dessinha McGuiller: **ahuahaiu Desculpa, amiga, mas acho que até o homem mais macho do mundo daria uma olhadinha na traseira do Draco... hum... OK, talvez não... mas eu sei que EU daria. Talvez eu nem fosse de um modo discreto.. xD

**Thaty: **hauiahiua Q achou deste capítulo?!? É verdade, acho que tá na hora do Col sumir!! T.T Beijos!!

**Sophia D.: **ahuiahaiu Espero que você tenha rido com este capítulo!! XD Espero por uma review!

**Miaka: **ahuahiua Não sei! XD O que achou deste capítulo?

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **hauihaiuah Você deve ter AMADO o Col nesse capítulo, hum? O que achou? Espero uma review!! Beijos!

Obrigada, gente!!!

Espero por mais reviews!!

Amo vocês!

Gii


	19. Terminado

**Capítulo 19 – Terminado **

Eu não sei explicar direito quanto tempo ficamos ali, sozinhos, depois que o Draco saiu.

Provavelmente, três segundos, mas soou com uma eternidade.

Collin lutava com meu sutiã e a única coisa que eu temia é que ele fizesse uma cirurgia de câncer de mama em mim com aquele relógio estúpido.

Berrei, irritada:

"Qual é o seu problema, Col?", e interpretem como quiser, porque eu me referia aos dois fatos. Ao de que ele não fizera nada comigo e a que ele não conseguia _me soltar_!

"Não estou conseguindo tirar", disse Collin, corado com o esforço, mas parecendo bastante irritado.

"Por Merlim, Creweey", fez Draco, entrando de novo na sala – o que me faz pensar que, talvez, ele estivesse ouvindo pela porta... -, aproximando-se e empurrando as mãos afobadas dele para longe, postou-se entre Col e eu e, com a mão ágil, soltou o relógio "Pronto"

Corei furiosamente.

"Obrigada", disse, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele deu de ombros e estava para sair, quando voltou-se.

"Virgínia, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você deveria fechar isso daí", disse, apontando para minha camiseta.

Corei furiosamente e o fiz.

O loiro saiu, fechando a porta com força às suas costas.

"Satisfeita?", perguntou Collin, furioso.

"Oh, sim, bastante", disse eu, ainda mais irritada que ele "Planejei desde o início que Draco Malfoy nos pegasse em um ritual pré-coito, Collin!", que imenso filho da mãe! Poderia lhe dar um bom tapa na cara, ou um chute no saco.

Ou os dois.

"Nosso emprego pode estar em risco, agora", acusou-me ele, com o dedo em riste e tudo!

É muita cara de pau!

"É? Bom, que bom que o nosso emprego _pode estar_, porque o nosso namoro, definitivamente, _está_ em risco", disse eu, irritada "Quer saber, Collin, acho que o melhor é terminarmos tudo por aqui"

Uma expressão de surpresa instalou-se em seu rosto.

"Como?"

"Você me ouviu!", irritei-me.

E sai.

XxXxX

Estava irritada e não fiz a mínima questão de disfarçar.

Quando tinha que sair da minha mesa, pisava com força no chão, quando tinha que depositar algo em algum lugar, batia com força na superfície da mesa, bufava o tempo inteiro e queria que o mundo soubesse que se alguém me dirigisse a palavra, ia ser muito mal tratado.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Simmas.

"Estou ótima, não está vendo?", perguntei, irritada.

"Erm... sinto muito", disse ele, num fio de voz.

Fiquei alguns segundos em paz, mas logo veio a Cho-vaca me atrapalhar.

"Virgínia, soube que você deu o pé no Creweey", disse ela, como quem não quer nada.

"Vai cuidar da sua vida, Cho", disse, bem grossa.

"É só que sempre achei que fosse ser o contrário, sabe? Ele é bem bonitinho e você, bem, você sabe... você é... você"

"O estranho é que mesmo assim, o Harry me preferiu à você, não foi?", fiz, cínica, e a sala ficou em silêncio.

Uau.

Dava para sentir a tensão.

Bom, deixe-me eu explicar, no último ano de Hogwarts, Cho – sim, ela repetira – se arrastara para que Harry ficasse com ela de novo, mas ele não quis, porque estava apaixonado por mim!

HAHA!

Toma, Cho vaca!

Isso é para aprender a não me encher o saco, sua japa metida!

Bom, mas também havia ficado nostálgica.

Harry estava morto.

Cho riu, nervosa.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Não? Poxa, devo ter me enganado, então", disse, irônica.

Levantei-me, peguei minha mala e lancei um "estou indo embora", para quem quisesse saber e peguei o elevador.

XxXxX

Sai andando rapidamente, e Draco Malfoy estava conversando com Maurício, quando me viu, chamou-me em alto e bom som.

"Virgínia!", parei, respirei fundo e pesei minhas possibilidades.

Poderia fingir que não ouvi e ir embora.

Poderia apontar a varinha para mim e me matar.

Poderia me voltar para falar com ele.

Por mais sem sentido que pareça, eu escolhi a terceira.

Virei-me e, depois de respirar fundo, caminhei na direção do loiro, pronta para matá-lo se ele comentasse algo sobre meu... pequeno... acidente.

Ali estava uma das grandes causas pela qual eu terminei com Collin.

Perdi meu porto seguro, e era tudo culpa daquele loiro filho da mãe!

"O que você quer, Malfoy?", perguntei, grossa, sem nem ligar para o fato de que ele poderia possivelmente me demitir por isso.

"Eu soube que você terminou com o Creweey", disse, bem direto, enquanto Maurício saía de perto com algumas incumbências que Draco acabara de jogar para cima dele.

E, vejam só! Draco Malfoy se liga nas fofocas da empresa!

Que atencioso da parte dele...

Bom, para quem não percebeu, isso foi _mil por cento _sarcástico.

"Sim?", fiz, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ah, ótimo.

O que vem agora?!?

Será que ele vai perguntar se eu 'preciso de um tempo para pensar em mim?' e me dar uma folga?!?

Quero dizer, não que eu não fosse gostar, mas vi filmes o suficiente para saber que, normalmente, isso antecedia um 'er... percebemos que você não faz falta' ou, 'estamos cortando os gastos e tivemos que sacrificar algumas áreas...'.

Quero dizer, eu sei que já fiz bastante coisa, mas nada como _aquilo_.

Com que freqüência o DONO de uma empresa pega uma inútil FUNCIONÁRIA em um belo ritual pré-coito com o namorado que, por muita coincidência, trabalha na mesma empresa, e a garota tem a sorte de continuar no emprego?!?

"Então, eu gostaria de saber se você está livre amanha à noite!", disse ele, me pegando de surpresa.

Tão direto que eu tive que esperar alguns segundos para que a ficha caísse.

Draco Malfoy estava me chamando para um encontro!?!

Merlim, o que houve com o mundo?

Fitei-o bem direitinho.

"O quê?", perguntou ele "Estou com algum furúnculo na testa?"

"Você está doente, Draco Malfoy?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não que eu esteja sentindo..."

"Então, por que está me perguntando se tenho planos para amanhã à noite?", perguntei, desconfiada.

"Weasley, se você não quer...", começou ele, encolhendo os ombros e recuando alguns passos, deixando bem claro que ia se mandar.

E eu simplesmente entrei em pânico.

"Não é isso!", disse, rapidamente, impedindo-o de dar no pé "Eu quero... eu acho, mas..."

Quero dizer, com que freqüência um LOIRO (pode-se classificá-lo até mesmo como um _Deus grego-troiano-europeu tudo de bom_) te chama para um encontro e ele é legal com você, se importa com a sua opinião e te viu fazendo algo meio... embaraçoso... mas mesmo assim quer sair com você?

E daí se ele tentou me matar uma vez?

Quero dizer, quantos anos a gente tinha 11... 12?

Sinceramente, nessa fase, quem gosta do sexo oposto?

Completamente relevante, certo?

"Ótimo, te pego amanhã, às sete. Em ponto.", e deu as costas.

E eu sei que isso não é muito educado da parte de um homem, mas, mesmo assim, meu coração estava à mil.

A primeira coisa que fiz, depois de sair do edifício, foi pegar meu celular e ligar para Luna.

Merlim.

Que dia!

E eu sei que estava de mau humor, mas, de repente, tudo ficou azul.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, gente!

Desculpem a demora, mas aí está o capítulo:DDD

O que será que o Draquinho quer?!?

Quero dizer, tudo bem, chamou ela para o encontro e, para os ativistas do QUEREMOS D/G ACTION já devem ter percebido que agora é em breve _mesmo_, certo?

XD

Agora, as reviews!!

**Tuty Frutty:** Em breve _mesmo_ (XD) teremos uma action, prometo! Obrigada pela review!

**Tre Santos: **Veremos até onde ele quer chegar logo, logo... de qualquer forma, é verdade, eu me matava se tivesse no lugar da Gina... ou matava o meu namorado... O.o

**Katherine: **Lógico que não abandonei! Raramente eu abandono uma fic, as vezes demoro um pouco e tal, mas nunca abandono! E aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Thaty: **Bom, acho que não podemos mais classificar o Collin como 'homem', né? E, agora, quem se importa com ele, mesmo?!

**Fini Felton: **Não demorei muito! E o novo capítulo está com três páginas! Não é _pouco_. O que achou do capítulo?!?

**Karen: **"Erradinho"? Eu classificaria o que aconteceu como uma "Catastrofezinha (ona)"! hauihaiuauai Coitada, só se ferra.

**Princesa Chi: **Ah, não sei... pode ser médio! O que você acha? XD Bom, espero que você esteja feliz! Começamos os _quase lá_! Os antecedentes de actions estão chegando!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **hauiahiau O Collin está sendo odiado ultimamente e de qualquer forma, segue aqui, o Draco não fez nada contra o Col, mas chamou a Gina para sair! O que achou? XD

**Lillyth: **Obrigada pelo elogio! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Quanto ao Draco estar bonzinho... não apostaria nisso... ;D

**Fenf Igo: **Aí está o capítulo!!! Bom, o Draco deu uma olhadinha e chamou a Gina para um encontro!!! Gostou?

**Macah Potter: **Não... coitada, eu sou má, mas também não é para tanto... Ela não ficou com os ditos cujos para fora, mas ficou com o sutiã preso no relógio do Collin! XD E obrigada pela review! Espero que me mande uma segunda! ;D

**Manuela Bloom: **Que bom que você se divertiu! É isso o que mais quero:DD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!! Um beijo imenso!

**Ly W.: **hauiahiuah Amei a idéia da Gina tendo o ex como rival pelo amor do Draco, quem sabe eu até faço algo assim... XD Espero que tenha se divertido tanto neste capítulo quanto no anterior!

**Bethy Potter: **Espero que este capítulo também te anime um pouco! E também espero que você tenha melhorado (qualquer que tenha sido o seu problema... :)) O que achou? A gina, finalmente, terminou com o Col, né?

**Cida: **Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor!! Espero que tenha gostado e, talvez, as coisas comecem à dar certo para a Ginilda, né? XD

**Mademoiselle Papillon: **hauahiuahaui Que bom que você se divertiu! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo e que ele também tenha te divertido.

**Remaria: **Eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo pelo Draco, não, hein? XD O que achou do capítulo?!? Espero que tenha rido bastante!

**Mari Veiga: **Não só te digo que não, como a Gina terminou com ele animal, hein? Obrigada pelo elogio e espero uma nova review, dizendo o que achou deste capítulo!

**Thammy C. Malfoy: **hauiahiua Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Que bom que você se divertiu com o capítulo anterior! XD A Gina só se ferra, mas, quem sabe, agora as coisas não começam à andar?

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Claro que leio:D Vou passar esse fim de semana em todas as fics, pode esperar por uma review minha! ;D Adicionando: o Draco já está na parada! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Miaka: **Ela terminou, viu? E já tá se ajeitando com o Draquito! O que achou do capítulo?

**Dessinha McGuiller: **HAUIhiuahIUAHiuahUIAHiuhIUHAiuhaIUHIH Ameeeeeei! Pobre alma necessitada de carinho! O MÁ-XI-MO! XD Bom, se a Gina tivesse metade da nossa inteligência, teria terminado o projeto com o Draco. XD

**Gabiii: **Agora, sim, eu posso dizer (e você já deve ter concluído) que em breve as coisas vão esquentar! Espero que tenha se divertido!

**Luna Pietra: **ahauihauhaiuah Acho que, na minha fic, ela deve ter quebrado uns quinze, porque só se dá mal... ou melhor, só se_ dava_, porque agora o Draquinho quer sair com ela!! O Collin? Ainda não sei... estou pensando... :/

Bom, gente, espero que tenham gostado!

Amo vocês! ;D

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	20. O Grande Encontro

**Capítulo 20 – O Grande Encontro**

"Amiga, me conta tudo!", implorou Luna, assim que chegou em casa, chutando os sapatos para longe e se jogando no sofá, próxima de mim "Nos mínimos detalhes!"

"Está bem, está bem! Foi assim, eu e o Collin estávamos nos agarrando no quarto de arquivos...", comecei.

"Collin?", fez ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha "E ele _concordou_ com isso? Ah, Gina, por Merlim, você o embebedou, não foi?"

"Não! Quero dizer, ele estava meio receoso, mas estava lá! A gente tava se agarrando, quero dizer, mais ou menos, porque o relógio podre e velho dele ficou preso no meu sutiã, sabe? Então! Aí, a gente tava meio que lutando para se soltar um do outro, mais do que se agarrando, mas mesmo assim... Ain, Luna, a gente tava junto, na sala de arquivos", resumi, respirando fundo "Quando Draco Malfoy simplesmente entra e nos vê daquele jeito!"

"Nossa!", fez Luna, pondo a mão na boca, em choque "E aí?"

"Bom, e aí que o Collin ficou puto, né? Disse que era culpa minha e eu fiquei estressada e mandei ele ir catar coquinho, terminei tudo e fiquei o dia todinho irritada como uma não sei o quê, até que a Cho veio me encher o saco, dei um fora nela! Falei sobre o Harry e ela calou a boca!", Luna riu e bateu palmas "Bom, aí eu estava indo embora super estressada, quando o Draco... Malfoy", acrescento, rapidamente "me chamou!"

"Para sair?", disse ela, perplexa.

"É! Eu também fiquei assim!", acrescentei "E eu fiquei tipo 'nossa, você está doente?' e ele foi meio 'se você não quer...', aí eu disse que queria e ele disse que me buscava amanhã! Às sete!"

"O que acontecerá às sete?", perguntou Cher, que acabava de chegar.

"Vou ter um encontro!", disse, sem conseguir me conter.

Luna me lançou um olhar severo, do tipo 'por-que-contou-para-ela?', mas dei de ombros, era simplesmente muito bom falar aquilo.

"Com Collin?", perguntou ela, com uma cara de desgosto.

"Não, para sua informação, terminei com ele, hoje", informei e ela se animou, na hora.

"Seguiu meu conselho?", perguntou, orgulhosa, e meio surpresa.

"Bem...", fiz, dando de ombros, mas ela logo me cortou.

"Quem é o cara novo?", perguntou.

"Draco Malfoy..."

"COMO? O TERCEIRO BRUXO SOLTEIRO MAIS RICO E DESEJADO DO MUNDO, ESSE DRACO MALFOY?"

Senti minhas bochechas pinicarem.

"Sim..."

"Isso, garota!", vibrou Cher, feliz da vida "Ele parece ser o tipo que colocaria um anel em seu dedo!"

Sorri, feliz da vida.

Bom, e daí que ele fizera da minha vida um inferno?

Ele tinha mudado, não é?

"Agora, eu vou dormir, meu sono de beleza!", brinquei, e as duas riram.

Suspirei.

Sorri e me deitei, demorei algum tempo, mas consegui dormir.

XxXxX

Cheguei no trabalho sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade e sentei-me, cantarolando.

"Parece de bom humor hoje, Gina!", disse Simmas e lhe sorri sorriu, sem respondê-lo.

Trabalhei, mas não consegui me concentrar em nada, algumas vezes saí para tomar um pouco de café, e me retive, olhando para a máquina de café, com um sorrisinho bobo.

"Por que alguém que acabou de levar um pé na bunda estaria tão sorridente?", perguntou Chang, enojada com a minha felicidade.

"_Eu_ que dei o fora, por isso não tenho motivos para ficar triste", cantarolei "Ao contrário de você, que dá para todo mundo, mas ninguém te quer por mais de duas horas, não é, querida?"

Cho ficou com cara de bunda e eu saí, cantarolando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hoje, ia sair com Draco Malfoy e ninguém me tiraria isso!

Fui mexer nos meus e-mails, quando vi um e-mail de Hermione.

'_De: _h. (substituam o A pelo arroba, OK?)

_Para: (idem)_

_Assunto: _NOVIDADES SOBRE O BEBÊ

Oi, Gina!

Aqui é a Hermione, tudo bom?

Bem, espero que sim!

De qualquer forma, é sobre o bebê!

Rony e eu resolvemos que ninguém melhor do que você e o Fred para ser padrinho! Claro que o Jorge ficou puto quando soube, mas nós explicamos que, de coração, eram os dois, e etc!

Esperamos você para o batismo dele(a)!

Depois entramos em mais detalhes!

Me ligue esta noite, OK?

Um beijo imenso!

Mione!'

Dei um berrinho, sem acreditar!

Ia ser madrinha!

Era quase como ser mãe, mas bem mais divertido!

Porque, você sabe, você pula toda a parte chata de ter que educar e bater e essas coisas!!

Respondi o e-mail!

'_De: (substituam o A pelo arroba)_

_Para: _h. (idem)

_Assunto: _NOSSA!!!!

MIONE!!!

QUE HONRA, FILHA!!!

LÓGICO QUE EU ACEITO SER MADRINHA!

VOU ESTAR LÁ COM CERTEZA QUANDO A(O) BEBÊ NASCER!!!

E VOU SER A MADRINHA/TIA MAIS CORUJA DO MUNDO!!!

TE LIGO AMANHÃ, PODE SER?

Hoje tenho um encontro! ;D

Beijos!

Gin'

Senti que esse era o seu dia e que nada o faria dele ruim!

Nada!

Saí meia hora mais cedo, pois combinei com Luna e Cher que elas a ajudariam a se arrumar para o encontro.

Aparatei e, quando cheguei em casa, as garotas já estavam em ritmo de dois trens bala.

"Vai para o banho!", ordenou Cher "E, pelo amor de Deus, não demore muito!"

Fui empurrada para dentro do banheiro e atirada – literalmente – para dentro do chuveiro, mas, no banho, acabei relaxando, sentindo seu estômago revirando de ansiedade.

Quando saí, Luna empurrou-me para a sala, onde ela puxou a toalha e jogou-me um vestido preto e uma sandália também preta de tiras e de salto alto – e um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã bem _sexy_, um pouco demais para o meu gosto, mas...

Vesti-me rapidamente, enquanto Cher a circulava, com varinhas em mão.

"Primeiro, o cabelo", falou, com um aceno da varinha, o meu cabelo se secou e, depois, com outro, ele ficou liso, com cachos bem feitos nas postas e, uma camada de cima, estava presa em um coque charmoso! Uau! "Perfeito!"

Virei-me para o espelho e bati palmas, maravilhada.

Cher, definitivamente, era ótima quando se tratava de cabelo e maquiagem!!

"Agora, vamos começar com um pouco de base no seu rosto e, claro, um batom rosa clarinho, não queremos você por aí parecendo uma vadia barata, né?", nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, deixei que Cher fizesse seu trabalho.

Quando Cher terminou, eu mal podia me reconhecer. Sorri, mais satisfeita do que nunca, quando Luna chegou segurando uma caixa de jóias.

"Veja!", e pegou meu colar de prata que tinha um pingente de coração, também de prata, que era simplesmente lindo e que eu ganhara de presente de quinze anos "Vai ficar fabuloso"

Ela colocou os brincos em mim, o colar e, por fim, mas não menos importante, a pulseira que tinha vários coraçõezinhos lindinhos e sorri, feliz da vida, porque eu estava muito bonita!

Cher chegou com um dos seus perfumes caros e espirrou-o em mim.

"Agora, sim!", disse ela e olhou para o relógio, mal fez isso, o interfone tocou.

"Em cima da hora!", fez Luna.

"Vou atender!", disse, correndo para o interfone, mas Cher me segurou pelo ante braço.

"Gina! Isso lá são modos! Claro que você _não_ vai atender o telefone!", revirou os olhos "Assim, você não vai conseguir o seu anel de brilhantes no dedo!"

Atendeu o interfone.

"Alô? Ah, sim, ela está se arrumando ainda, senhor Malfoy", disse ela, com voz de desdém "Espere alguns segundinhos aí embaixo"

E desligou!

"Você é louca? E se ele for embora?", perguntei, em pânico.

"Ele não vai embora, agora cala a boca e vai comer um pouquinho", disse ela, me jogando uma banana.

"Por quê? Ela vai sair para jantar, lembra?", fez Luna, como se Cher fosse demente.

"Acontece, Luna, que se ela sair para jantar e comer que nem uma morta de fome, ele nunca mais sai com ela!", fez Cher, revirando os olhos "Come, Gina, eu vou procurar minha pastilha para você não sair com a boca cheirando banana!"

"Ele pode gostar de banana!", tentou Luna, só para provocá-la.

"É melhor não correr o risco, certo?", perguntou Cher, erguendo uma sobrancelha, irônica.

"Bom, eu posso escovar os dentes", acrescentei.

"Ah! Melhor ainda!", sorriu Cher, como se a idéia nem mesmo tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

Comi a banana e fui para o banheiro.

"Posso descer agora?", perguntei, com cara de cachorro sem dono, assim que sai de lá, com hálito de cepacol – fiz um gargarejo depois que escovei os dentes.

"Merlim, Gina! Você parece uma cadela no cio! Espera só cinco minutinhos!"

Fiquei lá, inquieta, sentada no sofá, e batendo com o meu sapato chique, que tinha alças de couro que trançava a minha batata da perna de forma bem sexy, como se estivesse com vontade de ir no banheiro e não pudesse.

Cher olhou para o relógio várias vezes e depois, sorriu.

"Pode ir!"

Sai correndo em direção ao elevador e quando parou no térreo caminhei com calma fingida, quase como se eu não me importasse.

Quando sai, um vento frio fez com que me arrepiasse toda, mas não foi só o vento: Draco Malfoy estava mais gato do que nunca, encostado em sua limusine, e sorriu para mim, daquele jeito incrivelmente _sexy_.

"Você está muito bonita, Virgínia?", elogiou ele.

"Você também não está nada mal", eu disse, enquanto me aproximava dele, ele tomou minha mão e abriu a porta do limusine para mim, num gesto cortês.

Ele estava usando um terno cinza, listrado, e seus olhos nunca estiveram mais azuis, os cabelos penteados para trás, fazia com que ele se parecesse muito com o loiro que era insuportável e chato em Hogwarts.

Agora, no entanto, ele era apenas um cara extremamente charmoso que ia sair em um encontro comigo!

Que emoção!!!

"Como estão as coisas com Collin?", perguntou ele, com um meio sorriso.

"Não estão", disse, dando de ombros "Ele não veio atrás de mim, pelo menos..."

Por que aquilo era importante?

Merlim! Ele deve achar que eu sou fácil!

Que tipo de mulher termina um namoro e aceita sair com outro no mesmo dia?!?

Ah, meu Merlim... Ele deve achar que eu sou uma fácil! De verdade! Que nem a Cho-Vaca-Chang!

Senti até lágrimas virem aos meus olhos.

"Malfoy, eu gostaria que soubesse que eu nunca fiz isso antes", disse, rapidamente.

"O quê?", perguntou ele, fitando-me, confuso.

"Tipo, terminar com um cara e sair com outro no mesmo dia...", disse, corada.

Ele sorriu.

Lindo.

Ai, ai...

Ia ser uma pena se um cara desses tivesse uma visão errada da minha pobre pessoa...

"Eu estava querendo te chamar para sair desde que soube que você trabalhava para o Profeta Diário de Londres", disse ele, com um sorrisinho.

Quase desmaiei.

"Sério?", perguntei, quase engasgada.

"É! Até fiquei com medo que você fosse recusar sair comigo...", disse ele, dando de ombros.

Querido, será que você _ainda_ não aprendeu que se uma garota _não _quiser sair com você, ela deve procurar um hospício?

Hum... Talvez esse comentário soe um pouco obcecado, né?

Então optei por um:

"Ah..."

E fiquei quieta.

Na verdade, quis perguntar um monte de coisas, mas quando abri a boca, ele se precipitou e disse:

"Chegamos", saiu e abriu a porta para mim.

Fiquei de queixo caído, era, tipo, o restaurante mais chique e caro do Beco Diagonal.

Tipo assim: um copo de 200 ml de água aí, custava mais do que meu salário _anual_!

Parei, frente e a frente com Draco Malfoy e corei furiosamente.

"Não posso pagar por um jantar aí", disse, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Virgínia, eu te convidei!", disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço "Eu pago!"

Uau!

Nossa, fala sério!

Mágico ao cubo!

Sorri e ele, passando a mão pela minha cintura – uma sensação muito boa, devo admitir – me conduziu para dentro do restaurante. Todos nos olharam, críticos. Primeiro, foi o _metré_, analisou-me primeiro dos pés à cabeça – acho que ele se demorou um pouco no meu decote, mas não pareceu _infeliz_ por isso, nem nada – e depois, acenou a cabeça, aprovando o _look_. Nem precisou olhar para Draco Malfoy para saber que ele estava adaptado perfeitamente ao ambiente.

"Sua mesa está pronta, senhor Malfoy", e deu um sorriso puxa-saco.

Merlim, dê-lhe uma peruca loira e ele poderia se passar por Collin!

Collin, O Filho da Mãe.

Nos sentamos na melhor mesa, ficava próxima à uma janela que dava vista à uma queda d'água que eu acho que era feita por meio de magia, mas nem por isso feia.

"Como conseguiu as reservas aqui?", perguntei, sem me conter "Você tem que esperar, tipo, anos!"

Tudo bem, um pouco de exagero.

Você tem que esperar umas duas ou três semanas, pelo menos, para conseguir fazer uma reserva! E, olha, é aquela reserva ralé, do tipo, uma mesa do lado da porta e dos casacos.

"Não se preocupe com isso", e ele piscou.

O garçom chegou e ele fez um pedido, quase como se viesse aqui todos os dias.

Bom, pensando bem, talvez ele venha mesmo!

Aiiiin, isso é tão emocionante!!!

Bem, de qualquer forma, Draco me fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como quem diz "o que vai querer?".

Corei.

"Eu nunca vim aqui antes, por que você não escolhe algo para mim?", perguntei.

Ele sorriu e falou alguma coisa para o garçom que soltou um "ui, ui", mas não um "ui, ui", tipo "ai, ai", um "ui, ui", tipo "francês ui, ui".

Isso é _tãããão _chique.

Queria poder tirar uma foto e mandar para a Cho "Vaca" Chang. E para a Rubi.

Aliás, eu gostaria de fazer um vídeo!

"Então, Gina, me conte mais sobre você", falou ele, de repente.

"Sobre mim? Acho que você já sabe mais do que o suficiente sobre mim", disse, referindo-me ao ocorrido do avião.

Ele riu.

"Mas eu quero saber mais!"

Isso é simplesmente lindo!

Os homens normalmente já sabem o que querem: que eu sou ruiva (isso os atrai, sabe-se lá Merlim o porquê), tenho peitos e a dita cuja.

Na verdade, normalmente, o nome nem é mesmo obrigatório.

"Mas você sabe de grande parte das coisas! Por que não me fala sobre você?", perguntei, sabendo que isso é um dos tópicos favoritos dos homens.

Seguidos, respectivamente por: Quadriboll e Playboy.

"Não gosto muito de falar de mim, além do mais, acho que o principal você já sabe: eu era um chato esnobe, e meu pai queria que eu fosse um comensal, mas não dei certo...", disse ele, dando de ombros.

"Hum... E como você ficou rico?", perguntei, e me odiei por isso.

"Eu?", estranhou ele "Ah, bem... Testamento e essas coisas"

"Ahn...", fiz, sentindo-me estranha, e corada.

Por que é que eu fui perguntar isso?

"Vamos, Gina, não há problema, pode me perguntar as coisas. Não está mais com seu chefe, você está comigo, Draco Malfoy, agora!", disse ele, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Merlim, eu acho que vou jogar ele no armário de vassouras e estuprá-lo.

Sinceramente, onde ele esteve todo esse tempo?

XxXxX

Nos desprendemos rapidamente e agora estávamos rindo de coisas idiotas, como memórias dos tempos de escola.

Bons tempos.

Quero dizer, mais ou menos, porque a gente se odiava e tal, mas...

"Eu sinto falta do Har...", então vi a besteira que ia falar "Harman"

"Quem é Harman?", estranhou Draco Malfoy, tomando um pouco mais de champagne.

"Ahn... era... o ratinho da Luna", menti, rapidamente.

Ele riu.

"Você está vermelha que nem um pimentão e mordendo o lábio inferior com força", disse ele, sério "Isso quer dizer que está mentindo"

"_Sou péssima para mentiras, sempre que eu minto, fico vermelha e mordo o lábio inferior com muita força!"_

Maldição!

"Claro que não estou mentindo!", disse, tentando me controlar.

Ele deu um risinho.

"Não se preocupe, tenho quase certeza de que sei do que você ia falar", disse ele "Que sente falta do Potter"

OK.

Ele é bom.

_Muito _bom.

Em todos os possíveis sentidos da palavra.

"Mais ou menos", disse "É que ele costumava me alegrar e essas coisas, mas agora ele... ah, podemos mudar de assunto?", pedi.

Na verdade, eu meio que implorei.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Comida?", falou.

"Miojo. Eu sei que é meio brega – Cher me fala isso o tempo _todo_ -, mas eu acho delicioso!"

Ele riu.

De verdade.

"Eu gosto de sushi", admitiu "Mas não conta para ninguém... Eu uso garfo"

Comecei a rir demais com aquilo.

Simplesmente, porque até _eu_ sei usar aqueles pauzinhos, quero dizer, mais ou menos, eu uso eles com aquele elástico e tals, mas uso.

"Minha vez... Time?", perguntei.

"Lions. Cem por cento!", falou ele "Nenhum dos outros presta!"

"Lions? Faz o quê? Dois séculos que eles não ficam nem no terceiro lugar!"

"Não são dois séculos!", disse ele, parecendo chateado "São um e meio"

Eu ri.

Aquilo estava simplesmente perfeito!!

Foi então que Zabini apareceu, do nada e cochichou algo no ouvido dele, Draco respirou fundo.

"Gina, eu sinto muito, mas algumas coisas surgiram e eu tenho que ir...", disse ele, e depositou uma bolsinha de coro e pude ver um brilho dourado de dentro dela, o que significava que tinha galeões lá dentro "Mas você pode..."

"Não, eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha. É deprimente", disse, levantando-me.

Uma mulher que estava comendo sozinha, gorda e com um vestido florida – provavelmente rica _demais_ para se preocupar em ter estilo -, me lançou um olhar ferido.

"Sinto muito...", disse Draco, e com uma cara de quem _realmente_ sentia muito por ter que sair.

"Não se preocupe. Eu entendo", disse.

Quero dizer, mais ou menos.

Entendo que ele tem que trabalhar e tudo, mas a gente estava em um encontro!!

"Quer uma carona?", ofereceu ele.

"Não!", disse, rapidamente, recolhendo meus pertences "Eu posso pegar um táxi e..."

"Não", disse ele, pegando na minha mão e me puxando para fora do restaurante, abriu a porta da limusine para mim e eu, hesitante, entrei.

Conversamos mais um pouquinho até que Zabini parou em frente ao meu prédio.

Sai do carro e ele também, nos fitamos.

"Bem... obrigada pelo jantar...", disse, sentindo minhas bochechas pinicando.

"Obrigado por ter aceitado sair comigo", disse ele "E sinto muito por isso", disse, referindo-se à situação.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo", reafirmei, e virei-me começando a subir as escadas que davam para o hall, quando ele segurou meu ante-braço.

"Gina?", me chamou pelo apelido.

Ele fizera isso a noite inteira, mas só agora eu parecia percebê-lo.

"O quê?", perguntei.

"Eu queria muito sair com você de novo", disse, com um sorrisinho "Amanhã?"

"Eu... eu não sei", disse, incerta.

Quero dizer, não sei se meu ego agüentaria mais um fora desses – se ele tive que sair de novo, no meio do encontro, acho que eu poderia cometer suicídio ou alfo assim.

Ele se aproximou.

"Você escolhe a hora e o lugar. E todo o resto", acrescentou.

Eu dei um sorrisinho.

Ele parecia mesmo chateado!

"OK", fiz.

E ele me beijou.

Me envolveu pela cintura com um braço, a outra mão pôs em minha nuca e aproximou seu rosto, e me beijou.

No começo, tímido, mas assim que dei permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, Merlim!

Fiquei até sem fôlego.

Envolvi sua nuca com os meus dois braços, e ele me encostou no portão do prédio, prensando seu corpo contra o meu.

Ah... meu... Merlim!

Mal posso esperar para contar isso para as meninas!!!!

Quando nos soltamos ele sorriu.

"Espero notícias suas", sussurrou, no meu ouvido.

E entrou na limusine.

E sumiu, noite à dentro.

Me deixando com as pernas bambas e um sorriso tonto no rosto.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AÍ ESTÁ A ACTION! (ALELUIA, ALELUIA...!!!!)**

**Viu? Eu falei que era "em breve"... XD **

Espero que as ativistas estejam satisfeitas e que a cena tenha agradado vocês, me esforcei para que saísse legal:D

Aqui está o action e, se não tiver bastante comentários, _sem_ action no capítulo que vem! U.u (perva manipuladora!)

Auiahuiahauihaiua

A MÁ! XD

Amei esse capítulo, amei escrever e espero ter bastante reviews com a opinião de vocês!!

**Nacilme – **HAUIAHIUA Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dele! Fico feliz em ter uma nova leitora por aqui! ;D

**Nina Malfoy – **O Collin é um chato, mew! Sem condições! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!!

**Princesa Chi – **O ACTION CHEGOU, AMOR! \O/ ESPERO QUE ESTEJA FELIZ, FIZ ELE PENSANDO EM VOCÊ! XD Quero uma review com você me dizendo o que achou, viu?!?

**Lú – **Outra nova leitora!! Que legal!!! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo e obrigada pelo elogio!!!

**EuDy – **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Plx, plx, plx! Me manda uma outra review! ;D

**Nessya – **Quem diria, hein? Gostou do capítulo? E do encontro? Espero que siim! Beijos!

**Ana Gabi – **Espero que também tenha achado este capítulo cômico!

**Fini Felton – **OK! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! O que achou? O Collin é um pamonha mesmo e acabou de perder a Gina para um loiro mil vezes mais gato! ;D Beijos!!

**Anaisa – **hauiahiuahaiuh Que linda! Sim, sim! As férias estão chegando e nós vamos acabar a nossa fic! \o/ Assim espero! ;D Amo você!!

**Fenf Igo – **A ACTION CHEGOU! Hauiahuiah Eu disse que era em breve, e vocês ficavam brigando comigo e mal tratando minha pobre pessoa, mas aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Paola Lee – **Que linda! Que bom que você gostou! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Beijos!!

**Tre Santos – **É... Todas nós queremos terminar com nossos namorados e ter um Malfoy à nossa espera... (suspira) Uma NC-17? Não... não acho que eu seria capaz de escrever uma boa, porque... você sabe... eu não tenho um pingo de experiência com isso... :/ XD Beijos!

**Sophia D. – **hauiahiua Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dele também! O que achou do action?!?

**Mari Veiga – **Espero que você tenha dado saltinhos de felicidade na frente do PC com a action! ;D Beijoos!

**Ginn W. – **Vou passar na sua fic, sim... Eu demoro, mas passo! Pode esperar! Ainda mais agora, que as férias estão próximas! ;D

**Anna – **Oi, Anna! Sim, sim... É baseada no livro "Os Sgredos de Emma Corrigan" e eu acho que já falei isso em alguns capítulos anteriores! Olha, você é dois anos mais velha que eu! XD Poderia ser minha tia! \o/ hauihauia Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos!

**Ly W – **Que bom que você riu no último capítulo! Espero que tenha rido neste também!!! O nosso deus-grego-troiano-europeu é o máximo mesmo! Hauihauia Amei! ;D Beijos!!

**Manuela Bloom – **haiuahiuaha Não precisa mais participar do comitê, porque eu coloquei a action!!! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado! ;D

**Mademoiselle Papillon – **Que bom que você gostou dele a convidando! Espero que tenha gostado do encontro também!! Beijinhos!!

**Miaka – **hauihauiah O que achou do encontro?!? Beijos!!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore – **Nem vem reclamar que este capítulo está curto, porque ele tem **8 PÁGINAS **(sem as reviews), viu? Então, nem vem! XD hauihaiuah Se eu fosse trocar a Gina por alguém, eu trocava por mim! XD Magina só... Ai, ai... Espero que tenha gostado da action, linda! ;D

**Srtá. Felton – **Espero que tenha explodido de rir com isso!! Beijos!!

**Luiza Holmes – **Elas não só deram dicas, como fizeram todo o trabalho! Hauihaui Magina, está tudo bem! Você mandou essa review, então, tá perdoada! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Macah Potter – **Quero a terceira review, agora, hein? XD É, o Draco é safadinho mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Bethy Potter – **Espero que tenha gostado do D/G e fico feliz que esteja melhor! ;D Fiquei preocupada quando vi sua review! Beijoos!!!

**Catarine – **Que bom que você gostou do livro! Ele é ótimo! Li todos os livros dela e amei eles todos! Hauihaiua Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Kathe Weasley – **Acho que ele pegou ela de jeito, e, definitivamente, a idéia dele ser _gay_ deve estar bem longe da cabeça dela! Hauihauia Beijos!!

**Gabiii – **Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo! E, bem... as coisas esquentaram, não?? Beijos!!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy – **O que achou deste capítulo? Ela deu outro fora na Cho e ainda se agarrou com o Draco! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado!!! Beijooos!

**Thammy Malfoy – **Bom, não precisa mais ficar louca, porque ela aconteceu!!! (aleluia, aleluia...)! Mas eu tentei caprichar, espero que tenha gostado!!! ;D

É isso aí, gente!!

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero por mais,

Beijooos!

Gii


	21. Love Don't Cost A Thing

Capítulo 21 – Love Don't Cost A Thing 

Quando cheguei em casa, praticamente flutuando (nunca imaginei que beijar um Malfoy fosse tão _bom_!), encontrei com Cher e Luna esperando por mim! O que, claro, me fez pensar que elas não tem muito o que fazer.

"Como foi?", perguntaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

"Onde ele te levou?", perguntou Cher, pondo-se de pé e correndo até mim.

"Foi romântico?", era Luna, que corria para pegar minha bolsa, num gesto de simpatia pela minha incapacitada pessoa.

"Você teve que pagar?", Cher.

"Vocês conversaram bastante?", Luna.

"Vocês se beijaram?", as duas.

Dei um sorriso bobo.

"Foi ótimo. No Four Kings. Foi muito romântico. Não, não tive que pagar. Conversamos muito. SIM! NÓS NOS BEIJAMOS!", e nós três começamos a dar berros histéricos.

E elas me abraçaram, e até _se_ abraçaram.

Mas, claro, depois elas perceberam a insanidade que estavam fazendo e se afastaram com uma cara de nojo sem igual.

Mas amei-as tanto por terem me esperado só para saber como foi a noite.

"E como foi o beijo?", perguntou Cher "Calmo e romântico, ou cheio de desejo?"

"Não sei... um pouco dos dois, eu acho", sorri "Mas foi tão bom!!!", berro, pulando no sofá.

"E quando vai ser o próximo encontro?", perguntou Luna, sorrindo para mim, animada.

Como eu amo elas!

"Amanhã! E mais: _eu_ vou escolher o lugar!!", disse, toda animada.

As duas fizeram uma cara de bunda, do tipo: "agora ferrou".

"O quê?", perguntei "O que foi?!?"

"Bom, Gina, não é por nada...", começou Luna, cuidadosa.

"Amiga, sejamos sinceras: o Malfoy te levou para o _Four Kings_! Onde você vão levá-lo? No McDonald's?", perguntou Cher, bem direta.

Hesitei.

DROGA!

ELAS ESTAVAM CERTAS!!

Entrei em pânico.

"Relaxe, Gina!", disse Luna, lendo meus pensamentos.

Ou talvez todo o meu pânico tivesse aparecido na minha cara.

É... pode ser que tenha sido isso.

"Vamos te ajudar a pensar em algo!", se ofereceu Cher.

"Não, não tem esperanças. Nunca vou conseguir me igualar à ele!", choraminguei, e levantei-me "Boa noite, garotas", e fui para meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e me despi, vesti meu pijama de rinocerontes rosas e dormi.

XxXxX

Acordei no outro dia, acordei me sentido muito mal (e nem por causa da ressaca, nem nada assim), porque sabia que ia ter que cancelar o encontro de hoje à noite, simplesmente porque eu nunca poderia levá-lo à algum lugar legal, como ele pode fazer num estalar de dedos.

E minha mãe sempre disse:

O que é que a minha mãe sempre dizia?

Ahn... "Um homem muito rico... um lugar muito caro... muito dinheiro"? Droga, como era?!?

Eu sei que tinha _muito_, depois tinha _pouco_.

Ah, sei lá.

Então, me arrastei em direção ao banheiro, e Cher e Luna ainda estavam dormindo, o que era bom, porque eu não queria ver os olhares de piedade que elas iriam me lançar, tipo: "pobre Gina, um cara rico e nada para oferecer para ele de interessante".

Bom, Cher faria isso.

Luna provavelmente começaria a chorar pela história da minha vida ser tão trágica.

"Primeiro, o Harry morre", ela soluçaria "Depois, vem o Collin, que realmente parecia ser alma gêmea, mas acontece que acabamos por descobrir que ele não gosta de mulheres, em geral, e... então, vem Draco Malfoy e você o perde por ser pobre! Puxa, Gina, isso daria um lindo filme!"

Já sinto as lágrimas!

Como uma maçã e vou para o trabalho.

Aparato, na verdade.

XxXxX

Estou usando um conjunto verde escuro, que realça a minha pele branca e meus olhos achocolatados, o que é muito bom, porque vejo algumas cabeças masculinas se virando para me acompanhar.

Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, e isso acontecia, eu me sentia péssima. Bom, quando você chega perto dos trinta, você começa a se sentir péssima, quando _não_ acontece.

Entrei no elevador e as portas metálicas estavam se fechando, quando uma mão se pôs entre as portas, fazendo-as se abrir.

E Collin entrou no elevador.

"Gina!", falou ele, parecendo surpreso por me ver "Puxa, você está bonita!"

"É... Legal", disse, simplesmente porque não estava afim de falar com ele.

Ele me deixou de sutiã!

Pelo amor de Merlim!

"Escuta, eu queria mesmo falar com você", disse ele, ignorando a minha frieza de segundos antes.

"Sobre o quê?", perguntei, não menos frígida do que antes (talvez até mais).

"Sobre _nós_", disse ele, com o dedo indicador indo dele para mim.

Mas é muito cara de pau!

"Não tem _nós_, Collin! O _nós_ morreu, quando você saiu correndo atrás do Malfoy e me deixou sozinha... com o sutiã de renda!", acrescentei, com o dedo em riste.

"Tem outro, não tem?", perguntou ele, em tom acusador.

"Sutiã?", perguntei, confusa.

"Não, cara!", rosnou ele "Tem outro cara entre nós, não tem?"

Olhei para o elevador.

O meu andar já estava chegando.

Graças!

"Não tem outro", menti "Só acho que nós tínhamos prioridades diferentes!"

"Mas eu te amo, Gina!", tentou ele, com uma cara de um animal ferido.

"Não, Collin, você não me ama", eu disse, obstinada "Se me amasse, não teria me deixado naquela situação!"

"Mas poderíamos perder nossos empregos!", argumentou ele.

Plim-plon 

"É o meu andar", informei, desnecessariamente.

E sai andando.

"Gina, espera!", chamou ele.

"Collin, não", virei-me para ele "Não tem volta!!"

E sai pisando duro em direção à minha mesa.

Tinha um monte de gente sobre a minha mesa, o que é bem estranho.

"O que está havendo aqui?", perguntei, abrindo espaço entre todas as pessoas e, então, eu vi um imenso buquê de rosas "Uau! Para quem são?", perguntei, de modo bem idiota, porque era óbvio que, se estava na _minha_ mesa, era para mim.

"É para você", disse Cho, azeda, e posso sentir o acréscimo 'sua débil' em sua mente, mas pode ser que seja loucura da minha cabeça.

Bem no meio do buquê, tinha um envelope, que, graças à Merlim, ninguém abriu.

Peguei-o e sorri.

Abri.

"_Aguardo ansiosamente por hoje à noite. _

_Beijos, _

_D." _

"Quem é 'D'?", perguntou Cho, que via o bilhete por cima do meu ombro "Demente?", zombou.

"Não, aí teria que ter a _sua_ letra aqui", respondi, sorrindo levemente, e guardando o bilhete no bolso e dei um cheiro nas rosas.

Eram lindas!

Cho saiu batendo o salto das botas com força no chão.

Me sentei, maravilhada, então, me lembrei que tinha que ir falar com Draco Malfoy, e cancelar tudo, apesar das rosas maravilhosas.

"Volto já", informei, pondo-me de pé.

E caminhei em direção ao elevador, novamente.

XxXxX

Aproximei-me da porta da sala de reuniões, que era onde Draco Malfoy ficava, já que não tinha uma sala própria para ele.

Vi a porta entreaberta e Draco e Zabini conversavam.

Na verdade, pareciam discutir.

"Eu só acho que você pode estar se metendo em confusão, Draco!", argumentou Zabini.

"É só trabalho, Zabini! Eu sei o que está fazendo!" então, ele me viu "Virgínia!"

Eu pulei.

Droga!

O que ele ia pensar de mim?

"Eu... eu sinto muito... eu... eu...", comecei.

Draco abriu a porta e lançou um olhar estranho para Zabini.

Então me pergunto se não seria esse o trabalho que atrapalhou o nosso encontro.

"Faz tempo que está aí?", perguntou ele, sério.

"Não... por quê?!?", pergunto, sentindo minhas bochechas pinicando.

"Odiaria te deixar esperando", disse ele, piscando "Cai fora, Zabini"

O homem resmungou uma coisa e saiu, Draco fechou a porta às costas dele.

"Sinto muito ter ouvido a conversa, é só que eu realmente preciso falar com você, então...", comecei, embaralhada.

"Está tudo bem!", disse ele, com um sorrisinho sexy "O que você queria me dizer?"

"Ah...", coloquei uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha "Não poderemos sair hoje"

Ele pareceu confuso.

"Por quê? Aconteceu algo? Alguém morreu, o que foi?", perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Não! Nada disso!", eu ri, nervosa "É só que eu não conheço nenhum lugar legal para ir, então...", dei de ombros.

Draco Malfoy estava encostado na porta, me ouvindo, então, ele se desencostou, veio andando em minha direção, passou um braço pela minha cintura e sussurrou na minha orelha.

"Eu vou estar com você, não vou?", perguntou, com uma voz rouca, fazendo eu sentir minhas pernas bambearem.

"Bem...", eu fiz, com a voz falha.

"Se vou estar com você, não vai ser nada ruim", garantiu ele.

Então sorriu, um sorriso muito _sexy_, que só ele tem, e capturou meus lábios entre os dele.

E, meu bom Merlim, que beijo foi aquele!

Nenhuma mulher deveria morrer sem sentir o que eu senti!

Nos beijamos com tanta ferocidade, que começamos a caminhar às cegas pela sala de reunião, até que senti minhas costas baterem contra a porta, e agora Draco Malfoy tinha mudado o rumo dos seus beijos para o meu pescoço.

Senti minha respiração falhar.

Uma das mãos que estava em minha cintura, foi para a minha nuca e começou a bagunçar o meu cabelo, quando ele voltou a me beijar, e sua outra mão brincava com a abotoadura da minha saia verde musgo.

Não acredito que isso ia acontecer agora!

Quero dizer, não sei se ele percebeu, mas nós estamos numa sala de reunião!

E, tubo bem que as cortinas estão fechadas, mas quando elas ficam abertas, até o Papa (que está lá longe, no Vaticano!!) seria capaz de nos ver, de tão grande que é aquela janela.

Agora ele prensou meu corpo com o dele, com ainda mais força e com seus dedos ágeis, ele solta o botão da minha saia, seus dedos estão indo em direção ao zíper...

... E foi então que ouvi o barulho da porta do elevador sendo aberta.

Draco afastou-se rapidamente.

"Droga!", falou ele, me entregando uma pasta, e re-abotoando minha saia, enquanto eu arrumava meus cabelos, penteando-os com os dedos, ele me fitou com os olhos azuis e... riu "Ainda bem que você não estava usando batom"

Senti meu coração a mil, quando a porta se abriu e os maiores sócios do Profeta Diário entraram. Engoli em seco.

"Adorei sua proposta, Weasley!", disse Draco, de modo muito profissional "Com certeza, discutiremos isso mais tarde!"

Eu demorei um segundo para entender.

"Ahn... Claro! Isso mesmo, Malfoy! É uma ótima proposta mesmo!", disse, entregando a pasta para ele "É bom dar uma analisada, de qualquer forma"

Ele sorriu.

"Senhores, vou acompanhar a senhorita até o elevador, volto em um segundo", informou, enquanto saía e abria a porta para mim.

Passei por ele, e quando estávamos quase no elevador, comecei a gargalhar.

"O que foi?", perguntou ele.

"Seus sócios podiam ter visto você se amassando com... comigo", terminei, rindo de novo.

Ele riu.

"É verdade", apertou o botão do elevador "Então, o nosso encontro ainda está aberto?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e me envolvendo pela cintura.

"Claro", sorri, bestamente.

E entrei no elevador.

XxXxX

Quando cheguei, meu telefone estava tocando.

Atendi-o.

"Alô?", chamei.

"Gina! Eu e Luna estávamos pensando, e temos o local perfeito!", era Cher.

"Qual?", pergunto, animada, sentando-me ereta de felicidade.

"Lembra quando levei vocês naquele restaurante exclusivo, que fica num beco?", perguntou ela, com a voz quase histérica por ter descoberto o resultado para o meu problema.

"Lembro! Ele é maneiro!!", digo, feliz da vida.

"A senha dessa semana é COMIGORE", informou ela, quando abrirem a porta, é só dizer a senha e aproveitar o maravilhoso jantar! _Bye-Bye_, tenho que ir trabalhar!", e desligou o telefone.

Escrevi _comigore_ em um papelzinho e guardei-o dentro da bolsa, enquanto sorria, com a lembrança do dia em que nós três fomos jantar nesse restaurante.

Ele é _chiquérrimo_. Tipo cinco estrelas e alguns artistas famosos vão comer lá (é o que eu ouvi, porque quando eu estava lá, não vi ninguém!) e a comida é daquelas chiques que ninguém sabe pronunciar o nome, só os garçons.

Era perfeito.

Abri meu e-mail e tinha um e-mail dele.

Acabara de chegar!

Ele não estava em uma reunião?!?

(**n/a: **substituam os '2' por arroba, OK? É que o não deixa eles aparecerem... :/)

**De: **d. Te encontro...

_...às sete, mesmo? _

_Lá na sua casa? _

_Como faremos?!?_

_Beijos_

Aprecei-me a responder.

**De: **d. Claro!

_Me pegue às oito, pode ser? _

_Vou precisar de mais tempo para me arrumar! _

_Beijos!!_

Acho que ele estava on-line!

Porque logo depois que mandei a reposta, chegou outro.

**De: **d. Achei...

_...que íamos à um lugar mais simples!_

_Isso quer dizer que eu devo me arrumar também? _

Sorri.

**De**: d. Mudança de Planos!

_É bom pôr algo elegante! _

_Vamos à um lugar ótimo! _

_Beijos! _

Ele não respondeu mais.

Deve ter sido outra reunião!

Sorri e me recostei na cadeira, sonhadora.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo!

O que acharam da _outra_ action?

E dos e-mails?

E do Collin?

Quero saber de tudo!!

Agora, as reviews:

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Obrigada por todos os elogios! Heuiheiu Aqui está o novo capítulo:D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo de hoje e que continue lendo a fic! Beijos!

**Poke:** Aqui está o novo capítulo e muito obrigada por ler todas as minhas fics! É muito importante para mim! Heuheihe Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **hauiahuah Obrigada por elogiar meu modo de escrever, é muito bom saber que alguém gosta do jeito como a gente escreve! Tente ver o capítulo 18 agora! Acho que ele está on! O que achou deste capítulo?!? Beijos!

**Manuela Bloom: **Esse também está maiorzinho, tem 5 páginas! É muito para mim, tá bom? XD hauihaiua E fico feliz que você tenha gostado da action do último capítulo! Sete Minutos será atualizada na quarta feira, dependendo do número de reviews, claro. XD

**Mademoiselle Papillon: **hauahuaih Coloquei outro action! Espero que tenha gostado deste! Um beijo imenso!!

**Nessya: **Ahh, não se preocupe. Eu não sou do tipo que mete um Draco Malfoy nada a ver na fic, tem um motivo. Não se preocupe:D O que achou deste capítulo?

**Ana Gabi: **OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! Beijos!

**Princesa Chi: **Minha amiga que diz que vai estuprar os outros! O que achou do dia seguinte? Então, eles quase, mas... hauiahauih O que achou? Beijos!

**Gabiii: **O que você achou daaction? Gostou? Ficou bem mais quente, não é? Espero outra review!

**Athena: **Aqui está o novo capítulo:D Beijos!

**Anginha: **Tudo isso será explicado, depois! Relaxe! O que achou da segunda action? Beijos!

**Anaisa: **FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! Agora a gente vai se ver e terminar Aulas Particulares, né?!? Amo você, sócia! ;D

**Tamie Honda: **Obrigada por ter esperado tanto pela action! E fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do beijo no último capítulo! Espero que o beijo deste capítulo também a tenha agradado! Beijos!!

**Thaty: **auihaiuha Eu também sou assim, quando não consigo entrar em uma fic, tento, tento, tento, até que o fica com dó de mim, e deixa! Aauhauiah Meu Deus, gente! Vocês só pensam nisso... hauiahauih

**Nessa: **É verdade, do capítulo 20 para a frente, as coisas vão ficar bem mais quentes! Aqui está a atualização!

**Tre Santos: **haiuahauiha Você e a Thaty só pesam nisso... Vou fazer uma _meia_ NC, tá legal? Não vai ser muito descritiva, mas vai ter alguma coisa. Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

**Monique: **Bom, sendo o Draco, até alguns _homens_ (tipo o Col) iam querê-lo! Mas ele é só nosso! O Draco, não o Col! Hauhaiauh Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que a ansiedade não a tenha matado! Beijos!!

**Fenf Igo: **Todas queremos um Malfoy. Faz parte das injustiças da vida ele não existir de verdade... hauihauia Outra querendo NC? O.o Céus, eu não tenho leitoras, eu tenho pervertidas! Hauihauiha Prometo que vou tentar, mas se ficar uma caca, não me culpe! Beijos!!

**Ly W.: **Se eu souber de um cara que nem o Draquito, vou roubar ele para mim! XD Mas se ele tiver um irmão gêmeo, é seu, prometo! XD Que bom que eu deixei você sem ar! A não ser que você seja asmática. Se você for asmática, isso é um problema... heuheiuhe Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

**Srta. Felton: **Ih, nem te conto os podres dele! Ele... ele... ele peida de noite! Ahahauiha Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ;D

**Catarine: **... Você é a 4ª que me pede uma NC. Acho que eu vou ter que começar seriamente a pensar no assunto. O.o Vamos ver o que vai acontecer! Beijos!!

**EuDy: **Obrigada pelo "a fic está ótima"! Amei! E aqui está o novo capítulo!! Espero que também goste dele!

**Musa-Sama: **Eu também queria estar no lugar da Gina. Ai, ai... Com um Draco desses...

**Rk-chan: **Nãão! Ele não sumiu como um canalha... _por enquanto_. Ahauhaiu Ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer, relaxe! Beijoos!

**Ana Raquel: **Espero que a fic te surpreenda no bom sentido! Bom, eu também queria estuprar o Draco! Hauhauihauiah

**Luna Pietra: **Bom, atendi seu pedidoi! Coloquei mais action! ;D Beijos!! ;)

**Sophia D.: **Me esforcei para fazer uma boa descrição da roupa que a Gina estava usando na minha cabeça! Hahaiuah Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!!

**Andy Black: **Fico feliz que você tenha AMADO tantas coisas! Eu AMEI sua review! Espero por outra! ;D Beijos!

**Thammy Malfoy: **hauahuia Toda boa garota tem que deixar o cara esperando! Questões de 'não parecer desesperada'! Realmente, um Malfoy num armário é uma imagem bem... empolgante! Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Que bom que você amou a pegada do Draco! Fico feliz!! Aqui está o novo e tem mais action:D Beijoos!

**Luiza Holmes: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo!! É muito importante para mim!! Prometo que o lugar que a Gina vai escolher vai te surpreender! Claro que você pode exigir! E eu não demorei muito! Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

**Miaka: **Você me conhece mesmo, né, Mi? Sabe que tem coisa por trás! ;D Mas relaxe, ainda vai demorar um pouco! Beijoos!

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Amo vocês!!

Gii


	22. Collin

Capítulo 22 – Collin 

Fazia meia hora que eu só cantarolava e não fazia mais nada, estava tentando trabalhar, mas sempre acabava com os pensamentos em Draco Malfoy e me achava incapacitada de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Sorri, sonhadora, enquanto brincava com a pena em minha mão.

Suspirei.

É possível ficar _tão_ feliz assim?

Acho que sim, porque estava quase explodindo de felicidade, tudo me fazia dar um risinho bobo, nem respondia para a Chang! E olha que ela estava se esforçando para me irritar.

"Gina, busca um café para mim?", pediu ela.

"Não sou sua secretária, Cho. Busque você mesma", eu respondi.

Tipo, _só_ isso!

Entenderam?!?

_SÓ ISSO?!?_

Normalmente, eu viraria e falaria: "Vai precisar ficar acordada a noite inteira para fazer o seu _outro_ trabalho?"

Eu fui tão... educada!

Acho que é a convivência com o Draco...

Ai, ai...

Quando deu três e meia, me forcei a começar uma pesquisa de público que eu tinha deixado no site do Profeta Diário.

Comecei a escrever num pedaço de pergaminho.

_45 dos leitores acham interessante ter uma área do jornal que cubra..._

"Gina!", chamou alguém que estava na frente da minha mesa, mas, claro, eu não reparei, porque estava muito compenetrada pensando naquele loiro com quem eu estava me agarrando algumas horas atrás.

Ergui os olhos para encarar...

Collin?

O que é que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

"Collin", fiz, erguendo uma sobrancelha "O que quer?"

Nossa, desde quando eu sou tão fria?

Ah, qual é!

Ele me largou de blusa aberta e tudo para ir atrás do Draco!

Ai, ai, Draco...

Quem pode culpar o pobre Collin?

Quero dizer, ele, possivelmente, deve estar lutando com seu _próprio_ desejo em relação ao Draco.

Devo me preocupar com isso?!?

Nããããããão! Um cara que me beija daquele jeito - e quase abre a abotoadura da minha saia no meio de uma sala de reunião -, definitivamente não pode ser gay!

"Eu queria saber se você está livre esta noite!", disse ele, de forma bem direta "Gina, sinto que temos assuntos pendentes."

"Jura? Porque eu não sinto nada", resmunguei, e até mesmo pensei em dizer que estava saindo com outro, mas que idéia isso passaria, além do mais, não sei se Draco quer que a nossa relação venha ao público.

Até porque, se eu disse para o Collin, a abelha da Chang vai me seguir até o inferno só para saber com quem é meu namorado.

"Gina, ficar magoada e me ignorando não vai melhorar nossa situação!", e, quando ergui meus olhos, vi que ele estava querendo _realmente_ voltar comigo.

Seus olhinhos azuis estavam super chateados.

Como se realmente se arrependesse do que aconteceu.

Levantei-me.

"Collin, venha, vamos tomar um café", disse, dando um leve sorrisinho.

Ele deu um sorriso todo animado.

Nós entramos no elevador e fomos em direção ao térreo.

XxXxX

Estamos sentados em uma mesinha de plástico de uma padaria bem gostosinha, estou tomando um capuccino e Collin, um café com creme.

"Gina, eu sinto sua falta", disse ele, com sinceridade "Queria tanto que a gente pudesse se dar outra chance"

"Col, é sério, não pode acontecer mais nada entre a gente!", eu disse, pondo a mão sobre a dele "Mas eu te perdôo. Pela humilhação pública, na frente do Draco... Malfoy!", acrescentei rapidamente, me xingando por dentro.

"Tem outro, não tem?", disse ele, amargurado.

Não tiver coragem para contar a verdade para ele.

"Não tem outro, Collin. Mas acho que é melhor ficarmos só amigos. Nosso relacionamento não estava dando muito certo", acrescentei, lentamente.

"Mas eu gosto de você! Vamos tentar mais uma vez", pediu ele.

"Collin, por favor... não mais, OK?", eu pedi "Tenho que ir", disse, pegando minhas coisas, e me levanto, deixando alguns nucles sobre a mesa.

XxXxX

Trabalhei mais uma hora, antes de me levantar, lancei um "tchau, pessoal!" ao ar e sai, apressada. Ao chegar na sala onde era permitido aparatação, cheguei em casa, onde Luna já se encontrava.

"Vamos ter que pegar uma das roupas da Cher", informou ela, quase como se tivesse me esperando para dizer isso.

Bom, vindo da Luna, até pode ser que tenha sido isso.

"Mas ela vai nos matar!", eu disse.

"Sei...", resmungou Luna "Já vi A Agenda dela, e hoje ela tem um encontro com um 'anel de pedra de brilhantes em potencial' o que quer dizer que, _se_ ela voltar hoje, vai ser bem tarde", e me puxa para dentro do quarto de Cher, nós analisamos o armário.

Ela sempre descobre que a gente mexeu nas coisas dela!

Luna está para abrir o armário, quando eu o vejo.

"Luna! Espere!", digo, puxando-a para longe "Um fio de cabelo!"

Cher é uma tremenda duma egoísta.

Descolei o fio de cabelo – se nós o abríssemos, ele romperia, e ela saberia que mexemos em suas coisas! – e vi que tinha mais uma perto do pedestal.

Descolei-o e, enfim, abri o armário.

Uma sirene começou a tocar!!!

Comecei a bater na porta do armário que nem uma desesperada!

Onde é que se desliga isso?!?

Então, ouço um barulho de _bep_. Luna vai para a janela.

"Ah... Foi um carro. Aqui fora", disse ela, apontando para fora.

"Ah, claro", digo, com as bochechas pinicando "Que roupa eu uso?", pergunto.

"Que tal essa vinho?", pergunta Luna, tirando-a do cabide, e ela é linda "Decore entre quais roupas ela está!", acrescentou.

Voltei-me.

Entre um vestido _Versacce_ roxo e um conjunto _Prada_ azul piscina.

"Decorado", disse, só para constar.

"Gina, vai ficar perfeito. Agora _vamos, vamos, vamos_!", berrou ela.

Pulei, e fechei a porta, e colei os fios de cabelo de novo, desliguei a luz e deixei a porta encostada, como encontramos.

Acha muito?

São anos de experiência.

XxXxX

Quando saí do banho, com meu cabelo ensopado caindo em ondas nos meus ombros e deixando um rastro de água quando andava, a última pessoa que pensei em encontrar foi Collin, sentado no meu sofá.

O que é agora?

Implicação?

"Collin! O que faz aqui?", perguntei.

"Vim te perguntar se você não quer sair. Como amigos", acrescentou.

"Não! Não posso, Collin!", eu disse, rapidamente, olhando para o relógio. Faltava uma hora para as sete!

Já era pouco tempo, como posso conseguir me arrumar para um encontro na frente do meu _ex_?

"Você já tem planos?", perguntou ele, magoado.

"Sim, já tenho planos! Muito obrigada pela ligação avisando que viria!", acrescentei, irônica "Tenho que me arrumar!"

"Vai sair com o cara com quem esteve me traindo?", perguntou ele.

"Quê?!?"

Quero dizer, eu tinha que ter ouvido errado, certo?

Não pode ser que ele esteja realmente insinuando que _eu_ o traía!

"Você tinha outro, não tinha? Todo o tempo!", berrou ele, de maneira bem acusadora, na minha opinião.

"Luna! Luuuuuuna!", berrei, empurrando Collin e indo para a cozinha, onde eu encontrava uma Luna pálida "O que te deu na cabeça?", perguntei, de maneira áspera "O que é que o _Collin_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não sei! Ele estava tão tristinho...", se defendeu ela.

Voltei-me para Collin.

"Collin, não acredito que você veio na minha casa, me acusar de um caso!", berrei, irritada "Cai fora!", e apontei para a porta.

Ele pareceu bem magoado.

"Gina, eu só quero entender..."

"O quê, Col? O que você quer entender?", pergunto, sem um pingo de amizade – ou educação - na voz "Você é um idiota e eu quero você fora da minha casa! _Isso_ você entende?"

Ele olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça.

E saiu.

Graças à Merlim.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta às minhas costas, começando a me arrumar.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, o Col irritou mesmo a Gina!!!

Haiuahuiahiauh

Aqui está o novo capítulo e o Draco não apareceu, mas, em breve, ele vai dar as caras por aqui!

Mas contamos com a aparição de Collin!!

Que estava sumido, mas resolveu dar as caras e tentar se arrumar com a Gina! XD

Logo agora que ela está com o loiro fofuxo do Draquito! ;D

Agora, as reviews:

**Seh: **Vergonha? Do quê?!? O.o Que eu fiz? XD

**Paola Lee: **Não aposta, não, hein? Eu não acho que o Draco tenha mudado tanto assim, não... Espero que continue lendo!!

**Luna Pietra: **Draco e Don Juan! Hahauiha Comparação perfeita! Beijos!!

**Nacilme: **Não posso dizer nada:X Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Ana Gabi: **hauhauiahuiah Que bom que você amou! O Draco não é esperto? Ahauihaui Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Nessya: **hahaiahiuah Certo, vou informar o Draco que ele recebeu uma ameaça, caso magoasse a nossa ruivinha! Huiheuih ;D Beijos!

**Musa-Sama: **O Draco nunca seria bonzinho assim, à troco de nada. XD Não mesmo! De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado!!! Beijos!

**Thaty: **hauiahiuahaiuh Tem caroço no angu? Ahuiahiauha XD Acho que sim! Beijos!!!

**Hannah Guimarães: **Continuei! Beijos, querida!

**Anginha: **Vixi, então você deve ter odiado esse capítulo, já que ele foi todo sobre o Collin! Bom, ele é um Malfoy. É um talento natural...

**Laura Bottin Piovesan: **hauhaiuah Obrigada por todos os elogios! Aqui segue 'o resto'! hauiahiau Beijos!

**Fenf Igo: **hauiahuiah Desculpa não ter atualizado na sexta, não deu tempo! Mas está aqui! Veremos como será o encontro da Gina no próximo capítulo:D Quanto à NC... Não sei.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O Draco só não respondeu porque estava ocupado mesmo! Obrigada pelo elogio em relação às actions! Quanto ao trambique do Draco/Zabini... não posso falar nada, ainda. Haihauia Espero que tenha gostado deste!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **hauiahiauhaiuh Amei o estado de 'máximo derretimento'! Nossa, quase em cheiro! Mas acho que o que o Collin queria, de verdade, era a Gina de volta! Quanto ao trabalho do Draco... XD Segredo! Haauhaui Quem sabe, né?

**Luiza Holmes: **A Cher e a Luna não tem nojo... Elas só se odeiam, um pouquinho! Hiauhaiuhaui Tá bom, bastante. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Não posso contar nada ainda! Crie suas próprias teorias! Hauihauiah XD

**Ana Raquel: **Sua pervertida! Não sei se vai ter NC, posso pensar no assunto... XD

**Karen: **Em relação ao Zabini e o Draco, não posso falar nada!! XD Aqui está o capítulo novo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **hauihauia Gostou da Gina esquecida? Bom! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Bethy Potter: **hauihauiha Ia ser muito bom se eles fossem pegos pelos sócios, mas... eu não sou tão Cruela assim! Hauiahiuah Agora lembrei da música: "Cruela cruel, cruela cruel! É mais venenosa que uma cascavel!"!!!! ahauihauih Aqui está o novo capítulo, fofuxa!!

**EuDy: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **ahuahuia Aí está o novo capítulo, fofa:D Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Andy Black: **Que curiosa! Hauhauiah Relaxa! Vai ter suas respostas em tempos! Ahaiuhaui Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!

**Miaka: **haiuhauiha Tadinha da Gina, se contenta com pouco! Hauiahauh Espero que tenha gostado dos tocos que ele levou neste capítulo! Bom, digamos que o Draco não "comprou" o silêncio dela... ele... bom... ele _é_ bom no que faz! Haiuhaa Tudo bem! ;D Onde você baixa livros? XD Beijoos!

**Miss Funny: **hauihaiu Em breve, tudo se encaixará! Prometo!! Beijos imensos! ;D

**Bibica: **Thank you for the elogios! Ahuiahiahaiuh XD Sei lá como se fala elogios em inglês! Bom... Vou pensar sobre a NC, porque eu não sou nada experiente nesse... assunto! Beijos!!

**Ly W.: **Pode deixar, se aparecer um irmão bastardo do Draco, é para você que eu ligo! O Collin não se toca _mesmo_... Que bom que gostou da action!! Beijos!!

**Vivian Malfoy: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado!!

**Anaisa: **hauihauiah Oi, sócia!! Eu também quero me amassar com Draco Malfoy! XD Beijoos!

**Sophia D.: **hauhauiah Terá uma action no próximo capítulo, prometo! O Collin é um lesado mesmo, e a Cher é legal, mas é um pouco egoísta! Quanto às suas outras perguntas, espere... tudo vai se explicar:D

**Gabiii: **hauiahuia Aqui está a continuação, espero que você goste!! Beijos imensos!! ;DDD

Aqui está o novo capítulo!

Espero por mais reviews!

Um beijo, amo vocês, e até o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	23. Segundo Encontro

Capítulo 23 – Segundo Encontro

Saí perfumada, arrumada, e bem vestida, olhei uma última vez para o meu reflexo no espelho, satisfeita.

Meus cabelos estavam lisos, dessa vez, e soltos, entrando em contraste com a minha pele pálida que, por sua vez, entrava em contraste com o vestido _maravilhoso_ de Cher que era de um vinho muito chique!

Cher ganha muito dinheiro e a única coisa com que tem que se preocupar são as nossas contas e como todas elas são divididas igualmente em três, não saem realmente caras, porque, salva a exceção de Luna, não passamos muito tempo em casa.

Cher, porque troca de namorado mais do que a Angelina Jolie adota crianças africanas; e eu, porque tinha o _adorável_ Collin (irônico, para quem não percebeu).

Bom, como ela só precisa se preocupar com as contas, compra muitas roupas caras e eu sempre meio que tive inveja dela, mas, tudo bem, porque sempre que ela saí e eu e a Luna temos alguma coisa para fazer de importante, roubamos um terno dela.

Mas, vocês sabem, nós devolvemos.

Não somos tão marginais assim!

Entrei na sala colocando os brincos, enquanto Luna corria em minha direção e batia palmas, animada.

"Você está linda!", elogiou ela.

"Obrigada, Lu!", agradeci, com um sorriso, enquanto virava o meu rosto para o outro lado, colocando agora o outro brinco "Que horas são?"

"Já está na hora", disse Luna, e ao perceber minha cara de pânico, acrescentou "Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo! Não esqueça de pegar a sua bolsa!", lembrou ela.

"Ain, amiga, eu te amo!", ronronei, com sinceridade, abraçando-a "O que eu ia fazer sem você?", perguntei, dramaticamente, enquanto corria para o meu quarto, procurar por alguma bolsa minha que combinasse com o vestido, afinal, não poderia me dar ao luxo de roubar uma das bolsas de Cher, por mais que a vontade me corroesse o cérebro.

Enquanto eu colocava o básico dentro de uma bolsa preta compacta que combinava com o vestido, o telefone tocou, e Luna atendeu-o. Ela veio correndo – pude ouvir o barulho dos seus pés descalços contra o chão de taco do apartamento – e parou na batente da porta, segurando o fone do telefone.

"É o Malfoy", sussurra, e o estica para mim.

O mundo paralisa.

Ele vai cancelar, não vai?

Merda!

Estiquei a mão para pegar o telefone, e parece que o fiz em câmera lenta, quando segurei o telefone, meu coração batia com rapidez e força e o sangue corria tão rapidamente pelo meu corpo, que eu sentia meus ouvidos zunindo.

"Alô?", atendi, num fio de voz.

"Virgínia? Sou eu, Draco", disse ele, parecendo sério.

Ah, meu Merlim!

Está tudo acabado.

Depois desse fora homérico, o melhor à fazer é pedir demissão e ir trabalhar como garçonete. Eu sempre soube que era esse o meu destino.

"Ahn... Fala", disse, decepcionada, me sentando na cama, e já me agachando para descalçar os sapatos.

"O que o Collin Creweey está fazendo do lado de fora do seu prédio?", perguntou, sério.

"Quê?", perguntei, confusa.

"É. Estou aqui dentro da limusine, mas achei melhor não parar... Estou dando a volta no quarteirão... Então, o que ele faz lá?", perguntou, de novo.

"Ele veio aqui", disse, pondo-me de pé, aliviada "Ele quer voltar", acrescentei.

Silêncio breve.

"E então?", perguntou o loiro, com a voz grave.

"Então, o quê?", perguntei, caminhando em direção à sala e sentando-me no sofá.

"Vocês voltaram ou não?"

"Draco, ele tem um bom motivo para estar lá embaixo", disse eu, rindo "Eu estou com você agora", eu disse, e logo me arrependi "Saindo com você, quero dizer", corrigi, de maneira pateticamente desajeitada.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e eu nem precisei _vê-lo_ para saber que foi aquele _sexy_ que ele sempre dá, quando alguma coisa boa acontece para ele. Ou, pelo menos, favorável.

"Certo, desça em quinze minutos", disse "Um beijo", e desligou.

Suspirei e sorri, olhando para o relógio.

Resolvi descer agora para mandar o Collin ir pastar (de novo), Merlim, tem pessoas que simplesmente não entendem, não é?

XxXxX

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, Collin estava encostado na porta de entrada do prédio, respirei fundo e caminhei até ele, determinado à mandá-lo embora, nem que fosse à ponta pés.

Entendam, em geral, não sou tão intragável e chata assim, mas não ia deixar que ele estragasse meu encontro com Draco Malfoy. Não _mesmo_.

"Collin, o que faz aqui?", perguntei, da maneira mais menos legal que consegui, lançando-lhe meu melhor olhar de 'cai fora, bastardo'.

"Vim ver com quem você vai sair", disse ele, na maior cara de pau.

"Collin, acabou, OK? A-ca-bou! Não temos mais nada! Nada! Necas! Se eu quiser sair com um mendigo você tem que balançar a cabeça e concordar, porque você não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida, entendeu? _Nada_ a ver com a minha vida! Agora, por favor, não me faça ter que ligar para os meus irmãos", blefei totalmente, porque, tipo, era óbvio que não chamaria nenhum dos meus irmãos, afinal, eles me matariam se soubessem que estou saindo com Draco Malfoy.

Ou matariam o Draco.

Que seja.

"Gina, eu só quero entender..."

"Por que nós terminamos?", completei, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Não é possível que ele _não_ saiba!

É humanamente impossível ser tão idiota assim!

"É!", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Bem, talvez os limites humanos não sejam nada para Collin, afinal de contas.

"Bom, para começo de conversa, Collin, sua prioridade é o trabalho e a minha prioridade era você", bem, não era 'ele', mas minha vida social, e isso incluía ele, então não era uma total mentira, e, aliás, eu acho que ele merece sofrer um pouquinho mais "E, outra, você me largou com tudo à mostra para correr atrás do nosso chefe. Isso é suficiente para eu te querer morto, mas, olhe, eu não te quero morto, só te quero fora do meu caminho. Para sempre!", acrescentei.

Bem, e daí se eu acho que ele é gay?

Rejeitou minha flor!

Não há maneira possível de perdoá-lo por isso.

Nem em mil anos.

Hunf.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Você está certa, eu fui um idiota", cedeu, no fim.

"Obrigada", eu disse, cruzando os braços e batendo com o pé, num ritmo impaciente.

"Vou embora", disse ele, derrotado, e saiu cabisbaixo.

Bem, tudo bem, uma parte bem pequena de mim, teve dó dele. Mas a arte irada era bem maior e chutou-a para longe.

XxXxX

Assim que Collin sumiu de vista, a limusine grande e luxuosa de Draco parou na frente da minha casa. Acenei e corri em direção à ela. Quero dizer, fiz o mais próximo de correr, já que os saltos altos não são exatamente sapatos feitos para uma maratona.

"Ele já foi?", perguntou Draco, que saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim.

Sorri e balancei com a cabeça, estava para entrar no carro, quando ele me impediu, segurando-me pelo cotovelo, e fitou-me, maravilhado.

"Está muito bonita, Virgínia", sorriu ele, beijando-me os lábios com leveza, mas sem aprofundar o beijo.

"Obrigada, Draco. Você também está muito bonito", elogiei de volta, e, então, ele me soltou, deixando que eu entrasse no carro.

E entrou em seguida.

Dou a direção á Zabini do restaurante e vou o caminho inteiro conversando (OK, mais ou menos conversando, porque também estávamos nos beijando... _bastante_), e isso foi muito bom, porque no nosso primeiro encontro, eu fiquei meio acanhada.

O carro pára bem no meio de um beijo muito gostoso e nós somos interrompidos por Zabini que também não parece muito animado por fazê-lo.

"Chegamos", informou, desgostoso.

"Ahn. Bem", falo, e Draco sai, mantém a porta aberta para mim, e, quando saio, ele a fecha às minhas costas.

Dá o braço para mim, e saímos andando juntos naquele beco que eu conheço muito bem.

OK, não conheço _muito_ bem, mas me é vagamente familiar.

"É aqui?", estranhou ele.

"Sim", concordo, balançando a cabeça e olho em volta.

Bem, há um problema.

Existem cinco portas, e eu realmente não sei qual é a certa. Aliás, eu nunca entendi direito o lance de ser num beco, quando perguntei à Cher o porquê, ela apenas revirou os olhos e resmungou que eu nunca entenderia, e que é complexo demais para a cabeça de uma pessoa tão... normal... como eu.

E eu fiquei quieta e nunca mais perguntei.

"Qual porta é?", perguntou ele, me envolvendo com a cintura.

"Ahn... uma dessas", respondi, vagamente.

Eu não podia dizer que não lembrava que porta era!

Não podia!

"Por que só estamos nós aqui, Virgínia?", ele olhou em volta, e pude sentir que alguma coisa estava dando errado.

"É um clube particular. Poucas pessoas são chamadas para ele. É muito bem quisto", disse, revoltada.

"Ahn... certo", falou ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Respiro fundo.

Eu tenho que contar com a sorte.

Caminho imponente, quase como se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo e bato à uma porta, uma mulher atende, com um filho chorando no colo e outro pendurado no pescoço.

"Sim?", perguntou, não exatamente nos melhores dos humores.

Fico em choque.

"Ahn... É aí?", perguntou Draco, olhando por cima do ombro da mulher, horrorizado.

"Claro que não", resmungo, por entre os dente "Sinto muito, senhora, foi engano"

A mulher resmungou e fechou a porta.

"Você não sabe onde é, sabe?", perguntou ele, com um sorriso sexy brincando em seus lábios.

"Claro que sei", disse eu, num tom de 'não seja estúpido' "É... aqui", e bati na porta ao lado.

Um cara de terno atendeu e disse:

"Qual é a senha?"

E vibrei por dentro!!

Acertei!

Acertei!

Espera... o quê?

Senha?

Ah, não, não podia ser!

Comecei a revirar a minha bolsa atrás do papel onde eu tinha anotado a senha, depois, olhei para Draco, que me fitava, confuso, enquanto o homem apenas me olhava inexpressivo.

Eu trocara de bolsa!

E fora tão estúpida que esquecera a senha!

Olhei para o cara e fechei os olhos, concentrando-me em tentar me lembrar da senha, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar era 'Entre um vestido _Versace_ roxo e um conjunto _Prada_ azul piscina"!!

Ah, não...

Ah, não...

"Sinto muito, senhorita, mas se não sabe a senha..."

"Eu _sei_ a senha", gemi "Eu só não _lembro_ dela", tentei.

"Sinto muito", disse o cara e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Na minha cara!

Tomara que seja demitido!

Estúpido.

Volto-me para Draco com as bochechas pinicando.

"Ahn...", começo.

Ele ri e me abraça.

E é um abraço tão gostoso que quero que ele nunca mais me solte!!!

"Nós podemos deixar esse encontro para outro dia", ele sussurra, compreensivo.

"Não!", eu disse, puxando-o pela mão "Você gosta de pizza?", pergunto, sacando meu celular.

"Gosto", ergueu as sobrancelhas, e me enlaçou a cintura "O que está planejando?"

"Aquela praça ainda está aberta, certo?", disse, puxando-o pela mão, e ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos, e nossas mãos encaixaram-se perfeitamente, o cara da pizzaria atendeu o telefone e eu pedi uma pizza de quatro queijos, dei o endereço de uma das casas, e nos sentamos.

Draco e eu.

Abraçados, na escada da entrada de uma delas.

"O que está planejando, Virgínia?", pergunta ele, sapecando um beijo da minha bochecha.

Viro-me para ele e beijo-lhe os lábios e, dessa vez, ele aprofunda o beijo e, se não fosse o fato de estarmos em uma escada, na rua, tenho certeza de que algo bem mais quente teria acontecido.

"Ahn... uma entrega de pizza?", pergunta um cara, meio sem graça por interromper o nosso amasso.

Eu rio.

"Aqui mesmo", e eu estava enfiando a mão na bolsa, mas Draco me impede, e paga ele mesmo.

E eu me derreto.

Ai, ai...

Quando o cara vaza, Draco se volta para mim.

"E agora?", pergunta.

"Vamos para o jardim", e ele vai levando a caixa de pizza, enquanto eu levo a garrafa tamanho família de cerveja amanteigada.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, gente!

**Notícia: tem uma nova fic em parceria, chamada "Diários Cruzados", minha com a Serennithy! Sou a Amber Farrel! Espero que passem lá, ouviram?**

Aqui está a primeira parte do encontro, mas o principal já passou, o resto vai ser segredo! ;D

Bom, gente, espero que tenham gostado da senha!

Ou melhor, da _falta_ dela!

Haiuhaiuahiuahaiuh

Espero que tenham gostado, com todo o coração!

Feliz ano de 2007!

Tudo de bom para vocês!!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo!!

**Seh: **Desculpa se te abandonei, mas ta tudo um rolo aqui:/ Eu também te amo muito!! Um beijo imenso!!

**Musa-Sama: **Bem, o Draco apareceu nesse capítulo, embora não tenha aparecido quase nada no outro! Bem, a Cher é meio paranóica, mas dá para entender, não é?

**Mani Malfoy: **hauiahiuah Eu sei, mas o Col é um pé no saco... Bem, eu diria que é melhor não confiar no Draco, mas veremos... ;D Beijos!!

**Nessya: **hauiahiua Ficou com pena do Collin? XD Bem, esse capítulo foi maior, vai! Espero que tenha gostado!! ;D Beijos!!

**Ana Gabi: **ahiuaiauh Ta, mas eu atualizei rápido, vai! Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado dele!! Um beijo, querida!

**Bethy Potter: **hauihaiua Eu vejo muito CSI, mas esse golpe do fio de cabelo aprendi em As Espiãs! Hauiahiaua É verdade, não se perdoa a Gina por ser legal com a Chang... Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!!

**Ly W.: **Parece que essa é a melhor definição para ele, mesmo: cara de pau! Bem, quanto ao negócio entre o Draco e o Zabini, veremos sobre isso em breve, e o Draco apareceu _bastante_ nesse capítulo, vai?

**Andy Black: **Eu também acho o Collin um chato! E quase estragou o encontro da Gina! Poxa, obrigada pelo elogio! Um beijo imenso! ;D

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **É verdade, o Col deve ser o pior ex do mundo!! Hauihaiuah a Cher não é egoísta! Ela só quer proteger o que é dela! Bem, quanto ao Zabini e o Draco, espere! ;D

**Nacilme: **É verdade, pessoas impacientes são legais!! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Beijos!

**Ana Raquel: **hauahiauhauih Bom, mas aqui está o Draco de volta e a Cher é uma chata, mesmo! Quero dizer, não chata, mas deve ser barra morar com outras duas garotas, certo? Beijos!

**Laura Bottin: **haiuhaiah Mas o Collin é tri chato! Ninguém ganha do Draco, mesmo... Aqui está o resto! Beijos!!

**Luiza Holmes: **É, a Gina tomou uma atitude _mesmo_ em relação ao Collin. Pode usar o fio de cabelo!! Bem, você acha que ela se divertiu? Beijos!!

**Thaty: **ahuiahiua Aqui está o outro capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo imenso!!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Eu também afogava legal o Collin na privada! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Vivian Malfoy: **Bem, ela está convivendo com o Draco em um grau muito íntimo é comum que fique que nem ela! O Draco apareceu nesse, oras!! XD Beijos!

**EuDy: **agyaugau Mas, olha pelo lado bem, o capítulo novo está on e o Draco apareceu bastante! Espero que goste!!

**Anginha: **hauiah Espero que goste desse capítulo!! Bem, o Collin é insistente! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos!

**Tokito: **haiuahuia Pode fazer a cara de cachorrinho que quiser, mas não vou contar nada! XD haiuahuiahiauh Bem, como eu disse, não posso falar qual é a do Draco, tampouco! Bem, quem pode culpa-la por se apaixonar pelo deus grego? Beijos! XD

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **hauiahiauha É verdade, o Collin a quer, mas ela não o deseja mais! XD O que achou do encontro?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo!!

**Anaisa: **hauahiuahuiah Mas ele apareceu neste capítulo, sócia! Amo você demaisss! Beijos!!

**Paola Lee: **huihauahuah É verdade, a Cher tem muito bom gosto!! Aahaiuh O Collin é gay, mas ainda não se tocou!! Beijos!!

**Miaka: **Oi, Mi! Que achou do encontro?!? Gostou?!? XD E da Pizza, no fim? Já que a besta se esqueceu da senha?!? Ahiuahiau Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Bem, digamos que o Collin procurou por aquele fora! Hauiahaui Não, a Gina se arrumou rapidinho! E o Draco não morreu de tédio! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!! XD

**Bibica: **Não precisa mais sentir falta dele, ele apareceu!! Haiuahiuah A NC? Sei não... Bem, espero que esteja gostando!! Beijos!

**Dessinha McGuiller: **hauiahiua É perigoso dar o chifre naquele lugar e ele gostar! Hauihauiah Espero que goste do capítulo!! Um beijo imenso:D

**Sophia D.: **hauhauih a Cher é doida mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Beijos!!

Gente, é isso aí!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!!

Gii


	24. Pizza e 'Muita' Cerveja

Capítulo 24 – Pizza e (Muita) Cerveja

Draco e eu estávamos na praça, sentados em um banco, comendo pizza e tomando cerveja amanteigada, enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas bem idiotas – o que está bem por mim, porque estamos nos divertindo bastante! – e, de vez em quando, a gente se beija!

E ele é simplesmente tão _gostoso_ (em todos os possíveis sentidos da palavra!) que eu me sinto a garota mais sortuda do mundo por estar ao lado dele!

"Sabe de uma coisa, Virgínia?", perguntou ele, assim que terminamos mais uma sessão de amasso muito proveitosa, por sinal.

"O quê?", fiz, com uma voz de boba-feliz que, aparentemente, sempre uso quando estou com ele.

Mas tudo bem, porque ele não parece se incomodar com isso.

"Acho que esse encontro acabou sendo bem melhor do que o que teríamos no clube", disse ele, com um sorrisinho "Aliás, pode até ser que esse encontro seja bem melhor do que _qualquer encontro_ que eu já tive na minha vida"

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Nossa, então, seus encontros foram uma bosta mesmo, hein?", soltei, sem nem sentir.

E, bem, ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

E eu também, devo acrescentar.

"Ahn... olha, eu... er... eu não... ahn... eu não falo 'bosta' normalmente", soltei, sentindo minhas bochechas pinicando tanto, mas tanto, que estavam quase ficando dormentes "E eu... eu... ahn... eu não... não quis dizer... que... que seus... que seus encontros... são ruins"

Ele ficou num silêncio perplexo, depois soltou um:

"Ahn... Certo. Eu não sabia que você achava isso..."

MAS EU NÃO ACHO NADA!

"Eu não acho nada", eu disse, _beeeeeeeem_ mais controlada do que eu estava por dentro.

"Mas você disse..."

"O que eu disse", interrompi-o, tentando juntar toda a minha coragem "É que eu não queria que o nosso encontro fosse assim! Eu queria que fosse uma coisa memorável, quero dizer... quem ia querer se lembrar de um encontro _desses_?", e fiz um gesto vasto, englobando o parque escuro, um bêbado que estava roncando em um banco, um tanto distante do banco em que eu e Draco estávamos sentados(mas ele roncava _realmente_ alto!), e a nossa caixa de pizza.

E a garrafa quase vazia de cerveja.

"Esse encontro está ótimo, ao meu ver", falou ele, me fitando com tanta intensidade que eu jurei que ele podia ver até a minha alma "Bem, eu descartaria o bêbado, mas fora isso, está simplesmente _perfeito_!", ele garantiu, tocando o meu rosto daquele jeito que me deixa toda-a-a-a arrepiada!

Ahhhhhhhh!

Ele vai me enlouquecer.

"Sério?", perguntei, num fio de voz.

"Claro que sim", concordou ele, e se inclinou, me dando o selinho mais significativo que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida "É o melhor encontro que eu já tive, porque eu tenho certeza que, naquele clube, nós não poderíamos estar desse jeito...", riu ele, com traços daquele sorriso malicioso que ele dava, quando era adolescente e que eu lembro muito bem, porque era muito bonito.

Embora, vocês sabem, eu o odiasse naquela época.

Ah, claro e... 'desse jeito' você podem ler como 'nos agarrando que nem dois adolescentes em um _drive in_' o que não chega a ser ruim, se o adolescente com quem você está se agarrando for um loiro de olhos azuis e pele macia e perfeita.

"É verdade", eu admiti, corada.

E Draco Malfoy me puxou para mais perto e começou a me beijar... E, meu Merlim, que fogo esse loiro tem!

Eu sei que no segundo seguinte, ele está _deitado_ em cima de mim, no banco!!!

E a mão dele acaricia, levemente, a minha coxa, por baixo do vestido, e normalmente eu morreria de vergonha e mandaria ele tirar aquela mão dali _naquele minuto_! Mas... er... estava bom.

Muito, _much, very, very much _bom, para ser sincera.

Quando eu digo estava, é estava _mesmo_.

Porque depois um guarda chegou e eu, literalmente, me senti como uma adolescente.

"O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", soltou o guarda, indignado.

E nós dois nos soltamos, rapidamente, daquele jeito assustado e culpado, e eu sei que Draco Malfoy estava normal, mas eu estava quase querendo cavar um buraco e me tacar lá dentro.

"Nós... er... nós...", comecei a gaguejar.

Merlim, como eu sou patética!

"Escutem...", fez o guarda, parecendo exasperado, como se isso acontecesse todos os dias (e deve acontecer mesmo, pensando bem...) "Eu deixo essa passar, contanto que... _e somente sob essa condição_... vocês dois se mandem"

Nós nos entreolhamos e encolhemos os ombros.

Quero dizer, não queríamos ser _presos_ por fornicar em público nem nada assim... Merlim! Imagina se isso _realmente_ aparecer na minha ficha?

Nunca mais vou conseguir um emprego!

_Nuuunca!_

Os caras vão baixar minha ficha, para ver se eu sou uma pessoa digna para trabalhar em sua empresa, e vão ver lá: "presa por fornicar em uma praça pública"! É o meu fim!

Só vou conseguir trabalhar em cabarés e essas coisas...

Não que, vocês sabem, eu esteja pensando em sair do Profeta Diário, nem nada assim.

Certo, só sei que o policial também disse que, claro, como isso poderia dar prisão e essas coisas, ele queria um incentivo (leia: dinheiro) para esquecer do ocorrido, e o Draco ficou muito puto, mas acabou dando dez (_dez!!!)_ galeões para ele.

Depois que o Draco se acertou com o cara, nós saímos e deixamos a pizza (e a garrafa vazia de cerveja) para trás, o que eu até que gostei porque eu sei que o bêbado vai acordar com fome, e, então, vai ter dois pedaços de pizza para poder acalentá-la.

"Para onde vamos agora?", perguntou Draco, passando a mão em minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele, de novo, de forma que o cheiro dele invadiu minhas narinas daquele jeito que sempre me deixa meio lenta, porque o cheiro é tão bom que chega à ser quase hipnótico.

E então eu tive uma idéia.

Bem, não chegava a ser uma idéia, mas era melhor do que sair por aí, andando sem destino.

"Poderíamos ir para o meu apartamento", sugeri, e só depois percebi como aquilo soara "Ahn... você sabe... ir lá para... você sabe", resmunguei, atrapalhada.

Ah, Merlim, o que é que ele devia estar pensando de mim?

Ele riu e me espreitou ainda mais contra o corpo dele.

Certo, agora isso começa a ser maldoso.

Ele realmente sabe que está me deixando louca e está me provocando, é oficial.

XxXxX

Draco e eu resolvemos não chamar Zabini para nos buscar, porque a noite está fria e muito gostosa, por isso, resolvemos ir andando até a minha casa (não exatamente fácil, por causa do meu sapato, mas muito bom, por causa da companhia), e Draco tirou o casaco e colocou-o sobre os meus ombros, o que eu achei muito lindo da parte dele!

Conversamos sobre várias coisas, à caminho do meu prédio, na verdade, conversamos, basicamente, sobre _mim_.

O que é bem estranho.

O que _mais_ ele pode querer saber sobre mim?

Ele já sabe tudo!

Definitivamente. Absolutamente. Simplesmente tudo!

"Por que você tem todo esse interesse?", perguntei, finalmente, enquanto um vento frio vinha e me deixava toda arrepiada, mas mesmo depois que o vento passou, eu continuei da mesma forma, porque o olhar que Draco Malfoy me lançara fora simplesmente o olhar mais... mais... mais... mais... lindo!

Para não dizer outra coisa, porque eu simplesmente não sei descrever, ele me olhou com intensidade, depois sorriu.

"Bem...", encolheu os ombros "Gosto de ouvir sobre você"

Meu coraçãozinho se encheu de um sentimento tão pleno, de uma satisfação. Essa era _exatamente_ a pergunta que eu queria ouvir. _Exatamente _isso!

"Eu também gostaria de ouvir algumas coisas sobre você", eu disse.

"Pergunte, oras", ele revirou os olhos, de um jeito brincalhão.

Na verdade, eu tinha várias perguntas, por exemplo:

"O que você fazia nos Estados Unidos?"

"Sobre o que você e Zabini estavam conversando, hoje de manhã?"

"Por que, entre todas as garotas de Londres, você _me _chamou para sair?"

"O que aconteceu com seus pais?"

Mas resolvi pelo mais fácil.

"Qual é seu refrigerante favorito?", perguntei.

Sabe como é... perguntas muito complexas e íntimas afastam os homens.

Aprendi isso da forma mais difícil.

Ele riu com a pergunta, obviamente, esperava por algo mais inteligente da minha parte.

Ahn... eu também esperava, para ser mais sincera.

Mas tudo bem, por que ele respondeu:

"Quase não tomo refrigerante, mas quando tomo... gosto de coca", respondeu ele, receoso.

O meu prédio já estava no meio da rua e, de repente, eu quis retardar o passo, para que nós nunca chegássemos lá.

"Seu prédio está chegando", comentou ele, vagamente.

"É", eu respondi, sem conseguir conter um tom de lástima.

"O encontro foi maravilhoso", sorriu ele, enquanto subíamos as escadas que davam acesso à portaria.

"É...", concordei de novo.

"Obrigada, Virgínia", e se inclinou, me dando um beijo de despedida muito maravilhoso.

Eu o envolvi com os braços, pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto ele me envolvia pela cintura, colando os nossos corpos um no outro.

Quando nos afastamos, ofegantes, os olhos de Draco se encontraram com os meus.

"O encontro não precisa acabar agora, precisa?", pergunta ele, sério.

"Não", concordei, ofegante, e voltamos à nos beijar.

XxXxX

Certo, se eu achei que estava ofegante com aquele beijo, agora eu estou com um ataque asmático!

_É sério!_

Nós subimos pelo elevador, e caminhamos cegamente pelo corredor, até que nos escoramos contra a porta do meu (e da Luna e da Cher, mas eu não estava pensando muito nelas no momento) apartamento.

Quando nossos lábios se desencostaram (é, demorou um pouco para acontecer), eu estava totalmente trêmula. Tanto que quando meti a mão na minha bolsa, para procurar pela chave, eu demorei uns dois _minutos_ para encontrá-la.

Ah, claro, sem contar a difícil missão que é enfiar a chave na fechadura, com um loiro depositando beijos no seu pescoço e acariciando sua cintura de um jeito bem... ahn... quente.

Quando finalmente (e é finalmente mesmo, porque eu demorei _muito_ para conseguir encaixar a chave na fechadura) consegui abrir a porta, Draco e eu entremos aos tropeções no apartamento e, enquanto ele me beijava com mais ferocidade eu fechei a porta e simplesmente joguei a chave no chão, porque eu não ia conseguir trancá-la de jeito algum.

Eu me agarrei à ele, porque minhas pernas estava trêmulas, e ele me segurou com firmeza, e me prensa contra a parede, e, quando dou por mim, num surto de insanidade, e desespero, porque eu estava com medo de cair, passei as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele.

Às cegas, ele caminhou pela sala, até que me depositou, cuidadosamente, no sofá.

Caracas!

O que é isso!

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, e nós estávamos nos beijando de novo quando...

"AH MEU MERLIIIM!", berrou Luna, assustada.

Eu senti meu coração parar de bater e Draco Malfoy despencou do sofá para o chão.

"Ahn... Luna... oi!", eu fiz, sem graça, corando violentamente, enquanto Draco Malfoy resmungava alguma coisa.

"Ain... ain... eu... eu... ah, desculpa... eu sinto muito!", ela desviou os olhos e ficou ainda mais vermelha que eu (isso é, eu acho) "Eu vou cair fora! Ahn... ahhhhh! Desculpa", berrou ela e saiu correndo pela porta.

Depois abriu e lançou-me um olhar preocupado.

"Gina... cuidado com... _o vestido_", ela disse, de maneira significativa.

E fechou a porta de novo.

E eu arregalei os olhos.

"Ah meu Merlim!", gani, pondo-me de pé com dificuldade, porque eu estava aterrorizada pela terrível verdade de que eu não posso nem mesmo pensar em _amassar_ o vestido da Cher.

"Gina?", estranhou Draco, pondo-se de pé.

"Eu... eu tenho que tirar esse vestido!", berrei, correndo para o meu quarto.

_Não_ posso deixar que nada aconteça com esse vestido, porque, se não, pode ser que eu não viva para me encontrar com o Draco novamente!

Quando eu estava no meu quarto, com o coração martelando, com força, Draco chegou e recostou-se contra a batente da porta, de um jeito muito, extremamente sexy, e aproximou-se de mim, lentamente, fazendo-me prender a respiração, ansiosa.

Ele voltou a me beijar e eu esqueci completamente do vestido, e de Cher, e da minha sentença de morte, caso ela descobrisse que eu roubei (OK, peguei emprestado sem pedir, roubei é um pouco exagerado) seu vestido!

Quando nós nos separamos, ele sorri, de maneira maldosa.

"Não quer ajuda para tirar esse vestido?", e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ai meu Merlim!

Balancei a cabeça, lentamente, assentindo, e ele sorriu, voltando à me beijar, enquanto as mãos dele caminhavam pelas minhas costas, até que encontraram o zíper do vestido, e começou a deslizá-lo lentamente, enquanto eu sentia o vestido soltando-se do meu corpo.

Enquanto mudava o foco dos beijos para o meu pescoço, Draco Malfoy começava a abaixar a alça fina do vestido, e beijava a área que as alças protegiam, e, então, o vestido desceu.

Escorreu pelo meu corpo e caiu como um amontoado no chão.

E, sabe, eu sei que a Cher vai me matar amanhã de manhã.

Mas não me importo.

Porque quando Draco Malfoy me pega no colo, me deita em minha cama, e deposita seu corpo quente e forte sobre o meu, me beijando cada vez mais avidamente, parece que nada mais importa no mundo.

Bom... o resto... o resto vocês já sabem.

XxXxX

Acordei com um sorriso besta e tateei a cama, procurando pelo corpo de Draco Malfoy. Só que eu não encontrei nada, a não ser vazio.

Abro os olhos e sento, assustada.

E então, o vi, colocando a calça e vestindo-se.

Olhei para o relógio, confusa.

Eram 4:15 da manhã.

_Continua..._

N/A: Aqui está o capítulo!

Eu sei que não foi uma NC como vocês queriam, mas eu não consigo!

A Fenf Igo tentou muito me ajudar, mas eu não consigo.

Sinto muito!

Sorry!

Eu admito: eu _não_ tenho condições para fazer uma NC, e é preferível ela não aparecer, do que eu destruir a fic toda! XD

O que acharam do encontro?

O que acham que vai rolar agora, quando Gina acordou e pega Draco se vestindo?

Querem saber? Mandem reviews! ;D

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo!!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: O Collin é um mala mesmo! Haiuahuiah A Gina só paga mico mesmo! Hauiahiuah Viu o que deu o encontro dela? Hauiahiuahiauh Draquinho de anjo não tem nada! Aqui está a atualização! Espero que goste!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: hauiahiuah Tudo bem, né? A gente perdoa a zica da Gina, afinal... pizza com Draquinho? O que pode ser _melhor_ que isso?

Karen: haiuahuiahiauh Ficou bem mais natural mesmo! E, bem, vindo da Gina (ainda mais _nessa_ fic) as coisas nunca poderiam ir muito bem como o planejado, não é?

Anoko-senpai: haihaiuahau Bem, é claro que alguma coisa vai acontecer (nada pode ser perfeito!) XD haiuahiuah Mas aqui está a continuação, e eu espero (com todo o meu coração!! XD) que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoos!

Jessia Souza: ahiuahiau Obrigada pelo elogio, mas devo acrescentar que a fci é baseada no livro O Segredo de Emma Corrigan! Baseada, não totalmente igual! Se você gosta de comédia, dê uma lidinha! ;D

Ly W.: hauihaiuah Além de gay também virou burro? ÓTIMO-O-O! Bom, eu acho que eu largaria um cara no altar para fugir com o Draco! xD hauihaiuha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos!

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Não posso falar nada sobre o lance do Draco e do Zab... Desculpa! ;D Mas aí está o novo capítulo!! Beijos:D

Karen Dantas Malfoy: Eu te perdôo por ter viajado, contanto que continue acompanhando as fics:D Um beijo imenso!! Haiuahiuahaiuh O Draco esteve bem sexy neste capítulo, hum?

EuDy: haiuahiuahuiah Bem, todas nós merecemos coisa melhores: Draco Malfoy, iPods de 80 GB, dinheiro, Mercedes Benz... infelizmente, nem todas podemos tê-los... T.T haiuhauiah Mas tudo bem, a gente pode sonhar, né? Um beijo imensoo e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo:D

Slynherin Princess: Como _não_ ficou boa?!? Posta, sim! Nunca sabemos como ficou até vermos o que as pessoas acharam! ;D Beijos!!!

Bethy Potter: hauihaiuahiau O Draco é fofuxo, gostoso, perfeitooo... não tem igual! Haiuahiau Bem, a Gina... coitada... a Gina é uma azarada! XD Beijooos, Bethy!

Anaisa: SóciA! Feliz 2007 para você tambééém! XD hauahiua A fic é baseada no livro, mas não é 100 igual, não... hauihaiuha XD Amo minha sócia! Beijos!!

Luiza Holmes: haiuhaiuahiauh Bem, com Draco Malfoy é impossível _não _se divertir... haiuhauiah O que achou do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado!!

Fenf Igo: Jen, você sabe que eu tentei, mas não consigo! Só de pensar em escrever aquelas coisas eu já ficava parecendo um tomate assassino (ele é mais vermelho porque ta sempre coberto de sangue, sabe?)! haiuhaiuahiah Mas eu amo minha nanona e vou tentar dar um jeito... XD Obrigada por tudo, nanona! Beijoos!

Miaka: Eu sei porque isso não te surpreende: porque a Gina só se ferra na minha fic! Haiuhaiuahuiah XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo, Mi!! Saudades e precisamos conversar sobre a capa... talvez eu possa mandar as imagens por e-mail? O.o Beijos!!!

É isso aí, gente!

Amei demais escrever esse capítulo!!

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!!

Beijos!

Gii


	25. Insegurança

Capítulo 25 – Insegurança

"Draco...", comecei, confusa, sentindo meu coração parar de bater "Por que você está se vestindo?"

Ele sentou-se na cama, e fitou-me, consternado.

Ele estava com pena de mim!

PENA de mim!

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Gina, eu tenho que ir...", começou ele, tocando o meu rosto.

"Você tem que _ir_?", perguntei, irritada, me levantando da cama, enrolada no lençol "_Você tem que ir?!?_", berrei, furiosa.

"Gina... shh...", fez ele, com o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios.

"Não me vem com 'shh'! Não! Nada de 'shh'!", me abaixei e peguei o vestido da Cher e coloquei-o sobre a poltrona que tinha no meu quarto "Você estava indo embora!"

"Gina, eu realmente tenho que ir!", argumentou ele, pondo-se de pé, e eu quis jogar as roupas dele pela janela, mas ele já estava todo vestido, então, o ato não seria dramático, seria idiota.

"Para onde?", perguntei, depois de respirar fundo diversas vezes.

Ele fitou-me, e depois soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Gina, eu não posso contar", encolheu os ombros.

EU ODEIO OS HOMENS!

Todos eles!

Draco Malfoy sabe tudo sobre mim! Tudo! T-U-D-O! E eu não posso saber onde ele vai?

Quando senti as lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos, engoli em seco, e, quando dei por mim, ouvi-me dizendo:

"Vai embora, Malfoy"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"O quê?"

"Vai embora!", ordenei, puxando-o com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava o lençol, não queria que ele me visse pelada.

Aliás, ele nunca deveria ter me visto pelada!

Qual é o meu problema?

"Gina, calma..."

"Calma, Draco Malfoy?", e ao ouvir o nome dele inteiro, arregalou ainda mais os olhos "Você pensou em mim alguma vez, desde que você acordou?", rosnei.

"Como...?", ele começou, ainda mais confuso.

"Você, por acaso, pensou em como eu me sentiria, ao acordar, de manhã, e perceber que você não _estava_ lá?!? Você pensou em como eu ficaria?"

Pelo silêncio dele, acho que não.

Abri a porta com um estardalhaço.

"Cai. Fora. Da. Minha. Casa", sibilei, com a voz fraca, mas uma expressão decidida.

Ou, pelo menos, assim espero que tenha sido.

"Gina, eu...", tentou ele.

"Você está indo embora", emendei, empurrando-o "E nunca mais fale comigo, olhe para a minha cara e esqueça que essa noite _aconteceu_!", berrei, fechando a porta na cara dele.

Me joguei no sofá e comecei a chorar.

Qual é?

Eu não posso ser tão _ruim_ assim, na cama, posso?

XxXxX

Quando Cher chegou, às 4:45 da manhã, eu ainda estava sentada no sofá, com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas escorrendo, como se eu fosse uma fonte.

"Gina! O que aconteceu?", perguntou, preocupada, deixando a bolsa de lado e correndo em minha direção "O que foi?!?"

"Na-a-a-a-a-a-a-ada!", gani, como um animal ferido.

Cara, a Cher é perfeita, e sabe o kama-sutra de trás para frente, os caras não _devem _fugir da cama dela no meio da noite!

Nem o _Collin_ fugia da cama!

"Gina, me conta! O que foi?", perguntou ela, e, depois de analisar o modo como eu (não) estava vestida, arregalou os olhos "Você fez _sexo_?"

Fiquei alguns segundos, olhando para ela, e soluçando, e depois, trêmula, assenti com a cabeça.

"Gina, você é maluca?!? Fez sexo no encontro número _dois_? Todo mundo sabe que é só no número _seis_ que a coisa rola!", revirou os olhos "Mas ele é tão ruim assim?", perguntou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

NÃO!

ELE É MARAVILHOSO!

Mas não posso dizer isso, porque ele NÃO PENSA O MESMO!

"_Eu_ que sou ruim", solucei, desesperada "Acordei hoje de madrugada, e ele estava se arrumando para dar o _pé_!"

Cher ficou com um olhar cheio de compaixão e eu a odiei por isso.

"Gina, vá dormir!", me aconselhou "Amanhã você tem trabalho e..."

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!", berrei, em desespero, só me recordando que Draco Malfoy é o _dono_ da empresa onde eu trabalho, naquele exato momento "Não quero ir pro trabalho!", e comecei a chorar de novo.

"Podemos ligar e dizer que você está doente", murmurou Cher, "Mas é péssimo ficar a noite inteira chorando, vá dormir, Gina", aconselhou.

E, quer saber?

Eu acho que vou dormir, sim.

Draco Malfoy não merece minha atenção.

Toda a mulher já se arrependeu de fazer sexo, certo?

É isso o que a Cher estava me falando, para eu esquecer e deixar para lá.

E é o que eu vou fazer.

XxXxX

O CHEIRO DELE ESTAVA EM TODO LUGAR!

Eu virava na cama, e o cheiro dele me invadia.

Virava para o _outro_ lado.

E o cheiro estava lá também.

Virei de _ponta cabeça_!

E lá estava o cheiro!

Não é possível!

Me levantei, irritada, e olhei para a cama, enervada.

Puxei a roupa de cama, irritada, e levei-a para a área de serviço, enfiei-a de qualquer jeito na máquina de lavar e liguei-a. Fiquei alguns segundos observando a roupa de cama rodando, rodando, rodando, e lembrando das coisas que eu e Draco Malfoy fizemos em meio à todos esses tecidos.

Eu sou uma idiota.

Eu sei disso.

E quase comecei a chorar de novo, mas me segurei.

Ele não merecia nem uma lágrima minha.

XxXxX

Certo, então, o cheiro dele _também _estava no colchão.

Qual o problema do Malfoy?

Ele toma _banho_ de perfume?

Infernos!

Me deitei no sofá, mas eu não estava com sono, e o cheiro de Malfoy também estava lá!

Será que toda a porcaria de lugar que ele encosta fica com o cheiro dele?

Olhei para o relógio e eram quase seis horas.

Eu não ia conseguir dormir.

Fui tomar banho.

XxXxX

Eu não estou com cara de quem chorou a madrugada inteira, mas não estou cem por cento, quero dizer, não parece que eu sonhei com os anjos, nem nada assim.

Mas Cher fez uma maquiagem que fez quase desaparecer o vermelho em volta dos meus olhos e meu rosto não estava inchado.

Luna chegou pouco depois que Cher terminava de retocar a maquiagem.

"Então, Gina, como é que...", começou Luna, animada, e eu senti minha garganta se fechando de novo.

"Cala a boca, Luna!", Cher cortou-a, rispidamente "Não tá vendo que esse não é um bom momento?"

O que, vocês sabem, foi meio injusto com a Luna, levando-se em conta que ela foi expulsa da própria casa para me deixar... sozinha... com...

Ah, não, lá fui eu de novo.

"Não quero ir...", choraminguei.

"Lembra do que você me disse hoje de manhã?", lembrou Cher, com as duas mãos nos meus ombros, fazendo-me fitá-la "Que você não ia abaixar a cabeça para ele! Que você não estava nem aí para ele! E que ia mostrar isso!"

"Mas eu _estou_ aí para ele!", disse, numa voz fina.

"Certo, mas vai fingir que não está!", disse Cher, e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas "Você está linda! E se manter a versão de que está com o começo de uma pneumonia, ninguém nem vai _desconfiar_ que você passou a noite chorando", assegurou-me Cher.

Puxa, valeu.

Luna arregalou os olhos.

"Chorando?", ecoou.

"Depois eu te explico", garanti, enquanto puxava as minhas coisas e aparatava.

XxXxX

Quando cheguei na minha mesa, tinha um monte de pessoas em volta dela.

"O que é que tá pegando?", perguntei, pondo-me na ponta dos meus sapatos, mas não conseguia ver nada.

"Uaaaau, Gina!", foi Simmas, impressionado "Com quem é que você está saindo?", perguntou.

Olhei para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu? Ninguém", resmunguei, desviando os olhos e consegui abrir espaço até a minha mesa, e quando vi aquilo, fiquei sem ar.

Não era um buquê de rosas, era simplesmente a Amazônia inteira! Bem ali, na minha mesa, com um bilhete bem grande: _Sinto muito. _

Não tinha assinatura, mas estava meio óbvio quem tinha mandado, certo?

Peguei a minha lata de lixo e comecei a tacar as plantas lá dentro, sem o mínimo de cuidado. Eu não tinha nem liberado um terço da minha mesa, quando a lata de lixo – que nem é tão pequeno assim – ficou cheia.

"O que você está _fazendo_?", perguntou Cho, naquela voz irritante.

"Me empresta seu lixo, Cho?", pedi, sem erguer os olhos.

"Gina, você tem _noção_ do que está fazendo?", perguntou ela, incrédula.

Para Cho, dispensar um cara rico é o mesmo que roubar comida de um mendigo.

"Tenho", respondi, seca "Me empresta o seu lixo"

Ela deu de ombros e trouxe-me o engradado, que eu enchi de flores, soquei-as lá dentro, para ver se cabia mais um pouco.

Mesmo depois disso, ainda haviam muitas flores na minha mesa.

"Simmas, liga para o faxineiro e manda ele tirar isso daqui", pedi, dando as costas e indo até o banheiro, porque isso era demais.

Quando estou para sair, vejo Draco Malfoy recostado na batente da porta, provavelmente tinha visto quando eu joguei todas as suas flores estúpidas fora.

Bem feito.

Passei por ele, como se nem o tivesse visto.

"Gina", ele me chamou, sem se importar com as demais pessoas no corredor.

É bem verdade que não tinha ninguém no corredor, mas tudo bem.

Continuei andando.

"Gina!", ele estava começando a perder a paciência "Eu sou o seu _superior_ e você _tem que_ falar comigo!", acrescentou, irritado.

Ah, essa era boa!

Voltei-me para ele.

"Fale, _senhor_ Malfoy", tentei controlar o tom da minha voz, que estava entre a histeria e o choro.

"Eu quero falar com você", disse, lentamente.

"É sobre serviço?", perguntei.

Ele hesitou, e, depois, com um suspiro, negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Então, eu não tenho nada o que ouvir", resmunguei "Passar bem", e comecei a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

Draco Malfoy começou a andar atrás de mim.

Eu quase corri, entrei no banheiro e...

ELE ENTROU JUNTO!

Meu Merlim, por que eu só me meto com gays, ou psicóticos?

Que ódio!

Tentei me trancar numa cabine, mas Draco Malfoy impediu que eu fechasse a porta com o braço, entrou junto comigo e fechou a porta às suas costas, enquanto me fitava, parecendo não muito feliz.

"Esse é o banheiro feminino, só para o caso de você não ter visto a placa!", berrei, irritada.

"Eu _sei_ que esse é o banheiro feminino, mas a empresa é minha, e eu entro onde eu quiser e eu só saio daqui – e você também, diga-se de passagem -, depois que você me ouvir", disse ele, e recostou-se contra a porta.

Me sentei na privada, e olhei para o lado, negando-me à olhar para ele.

Alô-ôu?

Ele me largou no meio da noite!

"Ótimo, eu não queria trabalhar hoje mesmo", eu disse, e não estava mais com vontade de chorar, mas sim de matar alguém.

Alguém loiro, cheiroso e bem-vestido, de preferência.

"Virgínia, é sério", disse ele, e se ajoelhou, no chão do banheiro e tomou as minhas mãos.

Mas, claro, eu não ia deixá-lo se safar assim tão fácil.

Arranquei a minha mão das dele.

"Malfoy, não", disse, ríspida.

"Gina, ouça", tentou ele, de novo, mas não quero ouvir.

Não quero!

"Ouça o quê?", perguntei, finalmente "Qual a desculpa que você vai dar para o que você ia fazer, Draco Malfoy?"

"Eu sinto muito, eu realmente não tinha pensado em como te afetaria se eu saísse assim, no meio da madrugada, mas eu não posso...", ele soltou o ar, como se estivesse cansado "Não posso deixar certas coisas de lado"

Eu também não posso deixar certas coisas de lado!

Certas coisas, aqui, são: ser abandonada num quarto.

"Eu não sou uma pessoa carente, Draco Malfoy, e não peço que você fiquei grudado em mim, o dia inteiro, mas você poderia ao menos deixar um bilhete? Qualquer coisa? Nem que fosse um 'você é péssima, mas valeu a intenção!', não sei!"

Ele ficou em silêncio, surpreso.

E depois começou a rir

_Da minha cara_!

"Você está achando que eu sai por causa disso?", perguntou, quando conseguiu se controlar.

Isso não é engraçado!

Ele está mexendo com as minhas feridas!!

Não falei nada, só cruzei o braço e armei o maior bico.

Ri, mesmo, Draco Malfoy, ri.

Eu não me importo mais com você.

Ao ver que eu estava séria, ele tomou minhas mãos novamente, mas eu não as tirei dessa vez.

"Virgínia, você é ótima em todo os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis. Estar com você é ótimo, dormir com você foi ainda melhor, e você me faz rir, e Merlim sabe quanto tempo fazia que não fazia essas coisas... Eu sinto muito ter estragado tudo", disse, e pôs-se de pé.

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito.

Ele falou tudo aquilo mesmo?

E então, eu vi quando ele abriu a cabine, e só me ouvi dizendo:

"Você sente muito de verdade?"

Ele se voltou para mim.

"Estou no meio de um banheiro feminino, Virgínia, acho que isso já significa bastante", e fez um gesto largo, englobando todo o banheiro.

Eu caminhei até ele, hesitante, e receosa.

Parei com o corpo bem junto dele e ergui os olhos.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou.

Daquele jeito maravilhoso que só ele faz.

E me envolveu a cintura, colando os nossos corpos.

"Você me desculpa?", perguntou ele, beijando meu pescoço, lentamente.

"Bem... você ainda me mandou aquelas flores...", concedi, com um sorrisinho bobo.

"Flores?", Draco Malfoy me fitou confuso, "Que flores?"

_Continua..._

N/A: O que acharam?

Sim, eu tinha que fazer a Gina perdoar o Draco, por mais que fosse muito feio o que ele fez:D

Mas é porque a Gina é bobinha, coitada...

Se bem que, Draco Malfoy poderia matar a minha família, sendo Draco Malfoy, eu ia continuar amando ele.

Bem, pelo menos, mais ou menos.

XD

Agora, espero que tenham gostado!!

As reviews:

Ana Gabi: hauiahiuah É muito bom quando temos uma pessoa que lê várias fics nossa! ;D Eu fico muito contente! Obrigada pela paciência! Auhauihaiuahauh Eu tentei, é sério, mas ia ficar péssima, mais tarde, quem sabe? Espero que tenham gostado!

Mini: Que bom que você se diverte com ela! Espero que tenha rido bastante neste capítulo! ;D haiuhaiuah Mas cortou o fogo total depois que o Draco quase fugiu! Tadinha da Gina... :/ Obrigada pela review e espero por mais uma:D

Jen: Eu sei que essa é sua fic favorita, então, espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Ahuiahiuah Obrigada por ser essa nanona maravilhosa que eu amo tanto! Amo você! Beijos:D

Mademoiselle Papillon: hauiahiua Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto gostou do outro! ;D Um beijo imenso:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: haiuhauiah Acontece que o Draco não passou a noite toda com ela:( Ele foi muito estranhoo... mas eles acabaram bem no final, espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: ahiuahaiuha Você a sua lasanha! XDD hauhaiuhaiuah Tadinha da Gina! As pessoas não podem mais dar bolas foras em encontros hoje em dia? Haiuahiua Obrigada por me entender! Se eufizesse ia ficar péssimo! XD hauiahiuah Que linda! Obrigada pelo elogio! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

Jéssica Souza: haiuaiuahiuahaiuh Tá mesmo, não se preocupe, em breve, tudo se explicará! Espero que esteja gostando:D Beijos!

Luiza Holmes: hauiaiuah Obrigada pelos elogios (ao capítulo e ao Draco, claro) ahuiahiuah Mas mesmo assim! Abandonar a Gina, coitada? Ela ficou achando que era ruim de cama! Ahiauhaiua Tadinha, ela sofreu por causa disso, viu? Hauihauiah É, a Gina pegou todos os genes da Molly! Ahiuahiauh NC são... tipo... cenas de sexo, sabe? Explícitas e detalhadas... e essas coisas XD Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!

Bethy Potter: hauiahiuah Não, o bêbado roncando não pode ser o Harry, porque ele está morto! Hauiahuiahaiuhauia Eu amo o Harry nas fics e nos livros! Ele é tão bonitinho! Por que está nervosa?!? Beijos!! Espero que tenha gostado!

Ly W.: Mais ou menos, porque o Draco deu uma bola fora bem grande! Embora a Gina seja meio bobinha e o desculpe assim, tão rápido! XD hauihaiuah Viu o que o Draco estava fazendo? Que mala! D hiauhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Pkna Malfoy: Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Hauihaiuhauiah Relaxa! Espere para ver! O que achou do capítulo? Gostou? Ahuiahaiuhaui Espero que esse capítulo mate a sua fome de fic! Ahuahiuah Um beijo!!

EuDy: hauihaiuaha O que achou da briga? A Gina é azarada mesmo... coitada!  Só se ferra! Hauiahiuh Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero por uma review sua! Beijos!

Beca Malfoy: haiuhauiah Pois é, o Draco pisou na bola animal com a Gina:( hauiahiua Não, não veio coisa boa... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Um beijo imenso:D

Sophia D.: hauiahiuah Tudo bem você não ter deixado review no capítulo anterior! Pelo menos, você deixou nesse! Haiuaiuaaiu E tem algo errado, sim! Em breve, descobriremos! Espero que esteja gostando do capítulo! Beijos!

Paola Lee: hauiahiua A Cher, ao contrário do que muitos achavam, ajudou a Gina! XD Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dele! Um beijo:D

Andy Black: ahuiahiuaaiuh O Draco é perfeito? Veremos... Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Um beijo imenso:D

Miaka: Oi, Mi!! Hauihaiuha Não foi indireta, não, mas se a carapuça serviu... hauihaiuah O que achou, Mi? Gostou? Espero que sim! Obrigada pela capa! Saudades de falar com você:D Beijos!

Anaisa: ahiuahiauha Fico feliz que minha sócia tenha gostado!! Ahiuahiuah Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Beijos!!! AmO minha sócia! ;D

Gente, é isso!

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero por mais!

Até o próximo capítulo! ;D

Beijos.

Gii!


	26. Perdão

Capítulo 26 – Perdão

"Não são suas?", perguntei, surpresa.

Quer dizer, alô-ôu?

_Draco Malfoy_ me abandonara no meio da noite!

Deveria ser ele a me entregar flores!

Deveria ser ele me pedindo desculpas!!

Tá, ele pediu... mas ele tinha que ter pedido de um jeito _mais_ dramático!

"Não!", e ele parecia tão surpreso – se não mais – quanto eu!

"Bem...", dou de ombros "Então deve ser de alguma outra pessoa"

"Ela deve estar de coração partido, depois de ver vocês despedaçá-las daquela forma insensível e jogá-las no lixo", comentou Draco, divertido.

"Mas eu não sei de quem são! Quer dizer, quem me mandaria...", então, claro, fiz o raciocínio lógico.

Quem mais havia me irritado na noite anterior, tirando o loiro que agora estava com as mãos envolta da minha cintura?

Collin Creweey.

"Ah, Merlim", suspirei.

E, certo, uma parte de mim, sentia-se péssima.

Outra parte de mim, lembrava-se do patife, pateta, sem-vergonha e tapado que ele era e estava pouco se lixando.

Mas ele havia tentado pedir desculpas de uma forma muito doce e eu fora um trasgo com ele.

"Você sabe de quem eram?", perguntou Draco, confuso.

"Sei", concordei com a cabeça, para enfatizar "Do Collin"

"Hum", fez ele, e não parecia exatamente feliz.

O que é ótimo, porque, eu até posso ter perdoado-o, porque ele é lindo e fofo, mas ainda estou um pouquinho ressentida.

Ok.

Bastante ressentida.

Mas são águas passadas.

"Tenho que ir falar com ele", eu disse, me soltando de Draco "E nós não devíamos estar no banheiro feminino, Draco! Alguém pode te ver", eu disse, já caminhando em direção à porta.

"Por que você vai falar com ele?", perguntou o loiro.

"Porque sim", respondi, olhando confusa para ele.

Desde quando ele se importava?

OK, desde que eu dormi com ele, na noite passada, talvez.

Mas ele me deixou.

Então, que seja.

"Certo", resmungou o loiro, e eu saí do banheiro.

XxXxX

Meia hora.

Foi isso que durou o sermão do Collin sobre como eu fui insensível.

E, só para o caso de vocês estarem curiosos, ele terminou com a palavra "eu ainda me importo com você".

Aham.

Claro.

"Eu sei, Col!", eu disse, sentando-me na cadeira que ficava de frente para a mesa dele, porque ele pode ter um cliente, diferente da minha pessoa, que tem que ficar de cara para um computador o dia inteiro "Sinto muito, eu achei que fosse de outra pessoa!"

Os olhos azuis dele brilharam.

"Quer dizer que teve problemas com o seu namorado?"

"Não... nós... nós estamos bem, Collin", suspirei "Olha, sinto muito por ter te tratado mal ontem e desculpe pelas flores, eu não sabia que eram suas!"

Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem", disse, depois me deu um sorriso "Ainda vamos juntos à confraternização da empresa, não é? Vender churros!", perguntou ele, com seu melhor sorriso 'quero ser seu amigo novamente'.

Então, me lembrei.

Neste fim de semana, a confraternização da empresa!!

"Claro", e dei meu melhor sorriso 'como é que eu vou esquecer?'.

"Ótimo! Te vejo sábado então, companheira!", piscou ele, e atendeu o telefone que começou à tocar com total profissionalismo.

Ahn...

Companheira?

Vender _churros_?

Collin... acorda para a vida!

XxXxX

"Confraternização da empresa?", a voz de Draco ecoou do outro lado do telefone "Isso quer dizer que você vai passar meia hora do lado dele, sozinha, na barraquinha de churros?"

"É", dei de ombros.

Não que ele pudesse ver.

"Ótimo. Eu vou ter que ir, de qualquer forma...", disse ele "Então, a gente se vê lá! E eu vou comprar bastante churros..."

Eu ri.

O Draco é um fofo.

E faltam só dois dias para a confraternização, o que me dava...

Segunda linha tocou.

"É a segunda linha", informei, num sussurro "Te vejo depois!"

"Gina", ele disse, rapidamente, "Olha, eu acho que a gente devia se encontrar na minha casa hoje"

"Na sua casa?", ecoei, incrédula, num sussurro, olhando para os lados e encontrando os olhos de Cho Chang sobre mim.

"É!", concordou ele, animado, e a segunda linha continuava piscando, "Eu vou te fazer o jantar! Como um pedido de desculpas!"

Viu?

Como é possível ficar brava com um cara desses?

"Está bem", concedi, com um sorriso bobo "Agora tenho que ir! Tchau!", e desliguei, logo atendendo a segunda chamada "Profeta Diário, Marketing, Virgínia Weasley, boa tarde", atendi, com a minha voz mais profissional.

"Olá, Giiiina", e eu me arrepiei toda.

Era a Rubi!

Draco Malfoy era tão perfeito que fizera com que eu me esquecesse dela por todos esses dias, mas agora, ela aparece para sua maldita vingança.

Por "vingança", entenda: convidou meus pais para irem para a praia bem no dia que eu ia chamá-los para irem à confraternização, e eles, claro, aceitaram.

O que está ótimo, porque eu disse para eles que eu era responsável pelo marketing, imagina se eles descobrissem que eu sou só a _auxiliar_?

"O que você quer, Rubi?", perguntei, seca, enquanto começava a digitar sem parar no computador só para que ela _ouvisse_ e percebesse como está me atrapalhando.

Só que, mesmo que ela percebesse, ela não daria a mínima.

"Credo, Gi! Sua mãe não te educou assim!", bronqueou ela, num tom zombeteiro.

"Huhum. Que seja. O que você quer?", perguntei.

"Bom, é que eu fiquei aqui pensando, e não é justo eu levar os seus pais para a praia e nem ao menos chamá-la, não é? Porque, quero dizer, seus irmãos estão todos casados ou namorando, o que quer dizer que eles têm o que fazer no fim de semana, mas hoje a tia Molly me ligou e disse que você e Collin tinham terminado, então eu pensei em..."

"Não. Muito obrigada pelo convite. Tchau", e desliguei o telefone na cara dela.

Maldita.

XxXxX

Uma vez, eu precisava de emprego.

De _qualquer coisa_ que acrescentasse itens no meu currículo, então, eu pensei: "Poderia mandar meu currículo para a empresa da Rubi, quem sabe ela não me arranja algo?"

E foi o que eu fiz.

Mandei meu curtíssimo currículo junto com um bilhete, onde eu especificava que eu nem sequer _precisava de pagamento_! Eu só queria ter uma janela espacial mais aberta, em relação à empregos.

Sabe o que ela fez?

Mandou que o cara que liga para as pessoas para dizer "bem, você não de adequou à nossa empresa e sentimos muito, mas..." dizê-lo para mim.

E eu fiquei tão envergonhada, e nervosa, e brava, que nunca contei isso para ninguém.

Bem, para quase ninguém, Draco sabe.

Mas eu não _quis _contar para ele.

Saiu, quando eu estava bêbada e achava que ia morrer.

XxXxX

"Gina, como você pôde?", perguntou Cher, incrédula.

"Mas ele foi tão bonitinho, eu tive que aceitar o jantar...", eu disse, num fio de voz, enquanto vestia um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que combinasse e fosse sensual.

Mas não sensual "vagabunda", um sensual "comum".

Depois coloquei uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusa de listras pretas e brancas na horizontal, e, por cima de tudo isso, uma jaqueta de couro preta, que comprei faz um tempo, mas nunca tinha usado.

Prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo apertado e alto, e coloquei umas botas de bico fino, mas com um salto não muito alto, embora bem fino.

"_Não_ estou falando do jantar!", Cher bateu os pés no chão, irritada "Estou falando do meu vestido! Como pôde pegá-lo sem pedir?", e apontou para o vestido em cima da poltrona.

Eu poderia mentir.

Na verdade, eu poderia matá-la e jogar o corpo dela num rio.

Mas resolvi soltar o ar, lentamente.

"Desculpa, OK? Mas eu não tinha nada de bonito para vestir e eu queria que o Draco me achasse bonita!", e fiz a minha melhor cara de coitada.

Que sempre funciona com as minhas colegas de quarto.

_Sempre_.

Cher soltou o ar, vencida, e eu sorri por dentro.

"Você poderia, pelo menos, pedir da próxima vez?", perguntou, irritada, enquanto marchava dentro do meu quarto, pegava o vestido e voltou-se "Ele não está sujo de... coisas... de homem, está?", e ela estava pálida, como se só a idéia já quase a matasse.

"Não", eu sorri "Tomei cuidado com isso!", garanti.

E bem quando eu terminei de borrifar um pouco de perfume no meu pescoço, o interfone tocou, informando que Draco já me esperava lá embaixo.

XxXxX

"O Draco está na casa dele, cuidando dos preparativos para o jantar", informou Zabini, enquanto abria a porta da limusine para mim.

Bem, tudo bem.

Vai ser um bom encontro, não vai?

Digam-me que vai!

"Hum... Ele vai... hum... me largar no meio da noite... ou algo assim?", peguei-me perguntando para Zabini.

O negro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não acho", respondeu, por fim.

"Ah, que bom!", suspirei, e comecei a olhar para a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo carro.

E quando olhei para frente, pude ver Zabini me observando, discretamente, pelo retrovisor.

Só que ele parecia estar com pena de mim, sei lá.

Desviei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para as ruas de Londres.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy abriu a porta do apartamento dele, e beijou-me os lábios, lentamente, enquanto me puxava para dentro.

"Pode colocar a sua bolsa no sofá... e... uau, Virgínia!", elogiou ele, enquanto eu, com um sorrisinho, dava uma volta, "Você está linda!"

Corei.

"Obrigada... você também está...", e observei-o.

Draco Malfoy estava com uma calça e uma blusa social, só que a manga da blusa estava enrolada, deixando-lhe os braços à mostra, e ele também usava um avental branco onde estava escrito 'minha mãe adora minha comida' que eu não quero saber como ele conseguiu.

"Você está... interessante", resolvi não mentir, e, caminhei até a sala espaçosa, mas tive que parar para observar como aquela apartamento era maravilhoso, imenso e bem decorado.

"Draco... sua casa é linda!", disse, maravilhada, enquanto deixava minha bolsa e minha jaqueta em uma poltrona.

"Obrigado!", berrou ele, da cozinha, e eu senti um 'quê' de desespero no seu tom de voz.

"Você quer ajuda?", berrei, preocupada.

Não queria que a casa dele pegasse fogo nem nada assim.

Então, caminhei até a cozinha e vi-o brigando com uma receita, como se quisesse entendê-la melhor. Aproximei-me e tirei o caderno das mãos dele.

"Hey...", protestou o loiro, mas eu ri e comecei a ler.

"Como única mulher na família Weasley, tive que aprender à cozinhar para ajudar a minha mãe", expliquei, com um sorriso, "Bem, deixe-me ver... hum... aqui!", abri o forno para ver como estavam as coisas e... "Draco... o que acha de comida japonesa?"

Ele deu um sorriso aliviado.

"Eu adoraria", disse, já se dirigindo ao telefone.

XxXxX

Tem dois engradados de comida japonesa na mesa de centro, muito bonita, diga-se de passagem.

E eu e Draco estamos comendo e rindo que nem dois idiotas aqui, e quer saber?

Eu estou amando!

"Tome!", eu ofereci um pouco daquele macarrão maravilhoso, nos meus palitinhos, "Quase esqueci que você não sabe usá-los", zombei.

Draco Malfoy lançou-me um olhar divertido, e aceitou a minha oferta, e depois que mastigou o macarrão, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Pelo menos, eu não sofro por não saber ainda do meu ponto G", comentou ele, casualmente, me deixando da cor de um tomate.

Então, recobrei minha postura.

"É que eu ainda não encontrei um homem que me leve à tanto", falei, da mesma forma casual.

Primeiro, Draco Malfoy ficou perplexo, depois me puxou para perto e começou a me beijar, por cima da mesa, sem nem se importar com a comida, e disse, entre os beijos:

"O... que... você... acha... da... gente... tentar... resolver... esse... problema... no... meu... quarto?", perguntou, rouco.

E eu ri.

XxXxX

Quando Draco estava desabotoando a minha calça, e nós dois estávamos deitados na cama dele, eu senti um medo de terrível, e sei que comecei a não me sentir mais tão à vontade.

Quero dizer, e se o Draco me der uma bota de novo?

"Draco...", eu comecei, e ele me fitou, afastando o lábio do meu pescoço.

Só que eu corei, e desviei os olhos.

O que eu ia dizer?

"Por favor, não me abandone?", soaria um pouco carente demais, não é?

Só que parece que ele leu os meus pensamentos, porque se inclinou e sussurrou:

"Eu não vou a lugar algum", e voltou a me beijar.

E que saber de uma coisa?

Foi suficiente.

_Continua..._

N/A: Oiii, gente!

Aqui está o novo capítulo!!!

Gostaram?

Espero que sim!

Tem uma nova fic minha: SOBREVIVENDO AO NATAL!

Espero que dêem uma passadinha! ;D

Minhas aulas começam amanhã, então, eu sinto informar que as atualizações demorarão bastante:(

Desculpem!!

Agora, as reviews:

Ellen-Potter  


Hauihaiuah Não posso dizer qual é o segredo do Draco, mas espero que você esteja gostando da fic:D Um beijo imenso:DDD

Karen   


O que achou da pessoa que mandou as flores?!? E espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, querida!! Um beijo! ;D

Mini.O.o.  


Ahuiahiuah Acho que todas nós ficamos tristes, junto com a Gina, tadinha! Hauiaiuah E você acertou: foi o Collin! Hauihaiuah Muitas perguntas que não posso responder ainda! ;D Mas em breve você descobrirá! ;D Beijos!!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore  


Haiuahiuah Sua tarada!!! Você acha, então, que o mais importante foi... aquilo... do que o resto? Ahuiahaiuha XD haiuhauiah Não vou falar _nada_ sobre os segredos do Draco! Haiuahiua Acertou!!! Foi, sim, o Collin! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos:D

Ginny Danae Malfoy  


Bem, quem é chato o suficiente para mandar flores? Claro que foi o Collin! Ahuihaiuah Em breve, saberemos sobre o Draco! Beijos:)

aole malfoy  


Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic!!! Um beijo e espero por outra review:D

paola Lee  


Foram do Collin, as flores! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, Pa:D Um beijoo! ;D

Musa-Sama  


Hauihauihauaih Que bom que você não caiu! XD Mas a besta da Gina achou que eram do Draco, boba! XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos:D

EuDy  


Haiuhaiuahaih Riu da desgraça alheia, Hum? Que coisa feia... XD O que achou deste capítulo?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:DDD

Mari-Buffy  


Hauihaiuha O que achou do Draco neste capítulo? Hauihaiuha Acertou, as flores eram do Collin:D Um beijo!!! ;D

Jessica Souza  


Haiuhaiuah Você achou certo? Hauihaiuha Espero que sim!!! E também espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoos! ;DD

Mademoiselle Papillon  


Haiuhaiuah O que achou deste capítulo?!? Espero que tenha gostado!! E, sim, as flores eram do Collin!!! Beijos:D

Fenf Igo  


Auihauihaiuah Nhá, mas ele é tão fofo! Como é que _você_, por exemplo, não perdoaria Draco Malfoy, Nanona? Ahiuaha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo:D Beijoos:DDD

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Haiuahiauha Tinha que ser o Collin chatôncio, né? XD hauihaiuaha Não dá para não perdoar o Draco, dá? XD Acho que não... haiuahiuahah Claro que você tem capacidade! Por que não tenta? Tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas... hauihaiua... Até o próximo capítulo:D Beijos!!!

Sophia D.  


Haiuhaiuha Eu _não_ sou má! ¬¬ Pára... haiuhauiah Veremos como será o final! Espero que esteja gostando do capítulo:D Um beijo imenso:DDD

LolitaMalfoy  


Aqui está o novo capítulo, querida:D Espero que tenha gostado dele também! ;)

Thaty  


Foi o Collin, sim:D Lógico que eu to exagerando, né? Ó-B-V-I-O que eu não perdoaria o Draco se ele fizesse isso com a minha família... :/ Gostou do capítulo? Beijos:D

Bethy Potter  


Haiuhaiuah Foi, sim, o Collin! Hahiauhaiuh Ficou feliz com a morte do Harry, foi?!? XD Espero que esteja melhor!! Beijos:D

miaka   


Ahuiahiauha Descobriremos em breve o segredo do Draco! ;D haiuhaiuah Cher descobriu do vestido, isso, sim! Hauihaiuhaau O que achou do Draco? E da Gina? Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos, Mi:D

Ly W.  


Ahuiahaiu É o Collin, siim! Haiuhaiuha Qualquer uma perdoaria o Draco, eu acho! ;D hauihauiaha Que amor! Obrigada pelo elogio em relação às fics:D Obrigada pela consideração!! Beijos:D

Beca Malfoy  


O Draco tem, sim, mas vamos descobrir só mais para frente! O que achou do capítulo?!? Beijos:D

Anaisa  


Aqui está, sócia!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos:DDD Amo minha sócia:DDDD Saudades!

Obrigada, gente!!!

Um beijo imenso!!

Gi


	27. Dormindo Com O Chefe

Capítulo 27 – Dormindo com o Chefe 

Me virei preguiçosamente na cama, e comecei a tatear o local ao meu lado.

Surpresa, surpresa!

Vazio.

Sentei-me, rapidamente, e, bufando, chutei os lençóis de seda que me cobriam, pulei a cama _king size _de Draco Malfoy, e comecei a me vestir, irritada.

Senti minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Ele tinha sumido.

De novo.

Quero dizer, qual é o meu problema?!?

Ou melhor, qual é o problema _dele_, certo?

Quero dizer...

Ontem à noite foi bom.

Foi _muito_ bom.

Ou será que não?

Será que eu estava tão preocupada em _me_ satisfazer que privei Draco Malfoy de chegar _lá_?!?

Hum.

Bem pouco provável.

Ah, não.

Ele se _satisfez_.

Acabei de me lembrar.

Então, por quê, diabos, ele _não consegue_ acordar do meu lado?

Por que ele tem que sumir?

E, pelo amor de Merlim, essa é a casa dele!

Para onde ele pode ter ido?

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou Draco Malfoy, repentinamente, surgindo atrás de mim, segurando uma bandeja.

"Onde _você_ estava?", perguntei, no mesmo tom surpreso, com a calça jeans nos joelhos.

Ele se recostou na batente da porta, parecendo achar graça da situação.

Bastardo.

Com teimosia, terminei de puxar a calça e a abotoei, enquanto buscava, agora, pela minha blusa – sim, eu já tinha colocado o sutiã, quero dizer, uma coisa é estar sem sutiã com tudo solto na hora, depois... bem... digamos apenas que eu _odeio_ a lei da gravidade.

"Você achou que eu tinha dado no pé, não é?", riu ele.

Ele _riu_.

É tudo uma grande piada para Draco Malfoy, não?

"Não tem graça!", rebati, emburrada, começando a passar minha cabeça pela gola da blusa, e, enquanto passava os braços na manga, perguntei, novamente, onde ele estava.

"Na cozinha", respondeu ele, e balançou a bandeja, que eu tinha praticamente ignorado esse tempo todo, "Preparando o café da manhã", acrescentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto se sentava na cama desarrumada.

Ele tinha feito o _café da manhã_!

Isso é _tão_ perfeito!

"Mas são só sete horas!", me admirei.

"É... Eu acordo cedo", disse ele, mas de um jeito meio evasivo.

"Hum", encolhi os ombros e me sentei na cama, ao lado dele, enquanto pegava uma torrada, depois, fitei-o, desconfiada, "_Você_ cozinhou isso?"

"Não", confessou ele, "Liguei para a padaria e pedi para que subissem"

"Ah, bom!", respirei aliviada, mordendo a torrada que estava _muito_ boa, por sinal!

"Hey, o que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou ele, fazendo-se de desapontado.

Eu ri e ele me beijou.

Preciso dizer que aquele foi o melhor café da manhã que já tomei na minha vida?

XxXxX

Meu emprego é o melhor emprego do mundo.

Sabe por quê?

Porque meu chefe é meu namorado.

OK, não _namorado_, mas definitivamente "alguma coisa", e isso me dá uma sensação de poder que eu nunca experimentara antes.

Não que eu vá virar uma megera, mas toda a vez que a Chang dizia "Gina, faça isso para mim", eu tinha que morder minha língua para não dizer o que estava rolando na minha vida, e de como eu estava muito próxima do cara que assina o cheque do salário dela.

Mas, em punição pelos meus pensamentos oportunistas, eu a obedecia, sentindo-me a pior pessoa no Universo.

Quero dizer, me gabar porque meu namorado é um dos caras mais ricos do mundo bruxo?!?

Quem eu era?

A Chang?!?

XxXxX

Rubi está me ligando.

Por quê, meu Merlim, por quê?!?

"Virgínia, é sua prima _de novo_", bufou Chang, parecendo irritada por ter que atender meus telefonemas.

"Diga que eu não estou!", grunhi, miseravelmente, enquanto fingia digitar um texto no computador, "Estou muito ocupada!", acrescentei, para tentar ser convincente.

"Você _não_ está ocupada", suspirou ela, daquela forma de 'Virgínia, você é tão infantil', "E, outra, eu não sou sua secretária, então, seria ótimo se você simplesmente atendesse as suas ligações!"

"Apenas diga que eu não estou, OK?", pedi, aflita.

Chang revirou os olhos, e tirou minha prima da espera.

"Senhorita? Sinto muito a demora, mas acho que ela está presa em uma reunião e demora a chegar. Pedir para ela te ligar?", ergueu os olhos para mim, e eu passei o dedo indicador pelo pescoço, simulando um decapitação, "Hum... Não acho que a verei hoje, mas, caso a veja, pode deixar que darei o recado. Certo. Hum. Uhum. Não. Hum. Não, tudo bem, sem problemas. OK. Até mais!", e desligou o telefone.

"Então...?", perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

"Você me deve uma, Weasley", disse ela, prendendo os longos cabelos em um coque.

XxXxX

Não consegui ver Draco, mas fui direto para casa, quero dizer, sinto falta das minhas amigas.

Hum.

Por que ele não me procurou?

Será que agora que já fizemos sexo ele vai me deixar?

Bem... mas então por que ele me procuraria de novo?

Vai ver ele é supersticioso e acha que você deve fazer sexo um número par de vezes, ou o pênis dele vai cair, sei lá.

Tem caras que acreditam nisso.

Eu acho.

Quer dizer, por que outro motivo eles mandariam tantos e-mails correntes, se não acreditassem?

Que seja.

Será que ele não me quer mais?

Bem, eu estava na média de mil e setecentos pensamentos negativos por minuto, quando cheguei em casa. Luna estava lá, tomando um chocolate quente (mesmo estando vinte graus lá fora), e Cher pintava a unha dos dedos do pé.

"Onde você estava?", perguntou Luna, aflita, "Você podia ter _ligado_, sabia?"

"Desculpe, mamãe", zombei, enquanto me sentava, "Mas eu estava com Draco"

"Draco Malfoy? Aquele que... tipo assim... te deixou no meio da noite? _Esse_ Draco Malfoy?", perguntou Cher, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...", senti minhas bochechas pinincando, "É", soltei, já tentando manter minha dignidade, "_Mas_ ele fez café da manhã", acrescentei.

"Ah, claro. Isso praticamente resolve tudo", ironizou Cher, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos com uma piranha e voltava a esmaltar as unhas do pé.

"E como foi?", perguntou Luna, lançando um olhar de 'não ligue para ela'.

E, sabe de uma coisa?

A Luna é o máximo, porque ela sabe que a maioria das mulheres – aquelas que não querem _só_ se casar, como a Cher, mas que querem uma vida amorosa _de verdade_ – perdoa tudo.

Quase tudo.

"Foi bom!", sorri que nem boba, "Mas eu não o vi hoje", ao perceber que Cher erguera os olhos para mim, limpei a garganta, "Quero dizer, não o vi _depois do _trabalho"

Os olhos de Cher se espreitaram.

"Vocês fizeram sexo?", perguntou, bem direta.

Sabe de uma coisa?

Eu acho que a Cher é uma máquina.

Não é possível uma mulher fazer uma pergunta dessa de maneira natural sem corar _nem um pouquinho_!

Só de ouvir aquilo, eu fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos!

"Bem...", encolhi os ombros.

"Gina, quantas vezes eu disse para você esperar até o encontro seis?!? Os homens gostam de desafios!"

"É mentira!", rebateu Luna, revirando os olhos, "Se Draco Malfoy fez... _aquilo_... com ela, de novo, é porque gosta dela!"

Viram?

A Luna não tem coragem de falar aquela palavra, assim, tão diretamente.

"Não, se Draco Malfoy fez com a Gina, novamente, é porque ele gosta de fazer sexo, não é, necessariamente, porque ele gosta de fazer sexo _com Virgínia Weasley_", corrigiu Cher, sem nem se importar com os meus sentimentos.

"Eu...", comecei, meio chateada.

Quero dizer, é muito pedir por um pouco de compreensão?

Tudo bem, eu e Draco dormimos juntos no segundo encontro, talvez eu tenha me deixado levar, mas isso não quer dizer que Draco Malfoy vai me achar uma oferecia...

Ah, não.

Draco Malfoy acha que eu sou uma prostituta gratuita e só me liga porque sabe que vai conseguir o que quer.

Fazer _aquilo_.

Ah, meu Merlim!

Como posso ser uma promiscua?

Eu nem gosto de _falar_ o nome!

Por quê, Merlim, por que a vida é tão injusta comigo??

O telefone tocou e eu me joguei sobre ele, como se minha vida dependesse dele.

Hum.

Não era o Draco.

Era o Collin.

Ele quer saber se ele vem me buscar amanhã, para a Confraternização.

"Hum... Tá", respondi, decepcionada.

Não era papel do Draco Malfoy me ligar para perguntar se eu quero que _ele_ me busque?

Ah, droga.

Depressão.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve:

3 Doors Down – When I'm Gone!

Espero, com todo o coração, que tenham gostado do capítulo e eu sinto muito pela demora!

Prometo que os próximos demorarão menos:D

Gina está em crise, e, no próximo capítulo, a Confraternização!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior:

Lia Potter Black  


E é ruim que a fic não esteja acabada? XD hauiahuiaha E o que você está achando da "adaptação"? XD Beijos!!

Liiina Weasley  


Tudo bem, te perdôo por não ter comentado antes, contanto que continue comentando! ;D Beijos!!

pKena MalfOy  


Morre, não!! Atualizei!!! Beijos! ;DDDD

Chibi Chibi Fe-chan  


Hauiahiuah Vou tentar aumentar os capítulos, mas não prometo nada, OK:( Beijos!

Thaty   


Ahuiahuiaha Muito boa "não gostei da cara do Zabini (apesar de não ter visto)"! ahuiahaui Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!

ana gabi  


Hauiauiahuiahaiuh Veremos se até o fim da fic a Gina vai achar o seu ponto G! ahuahauihaiah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Beijos!

pKena malfOy  


É muito bom saber que você gosta das minhas fics! Obrigada! O Draco foi mesmo muito mala ao ter sumido do nada, eu admito! Não posso contar nada sobre o loiro. _Ainda_. Mas em breve, quem sabe? Ahuiahauih Que linda! Eu ficaria muito feliz se você comprasse o meu livro! ;D Beijos!!

Ly W. 

Hauahauihauiah Veremos sobre o Zab/Draco e companhia! ;D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Beijos gigantes!!

Fenf Igo  


Hauiahiuahaiuhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado, Fenf!! Amo você:D Beijos:DDD

Jessica Souza

Todas nós queremos um Malfoy. _Todas nós_. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Kagome-LilyE

Ahiuahauihauahauiha Tarraqueta! Hauihaiuhauiah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Luiza Holmes  


Não precisa se explicar, está tudo bem! Ahuiahiuaha Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Beijos:D

Nacilme  


Hauihaiuhaaiuh Veremos se você advinha o que o Draco tá tramando! ;D Um beijo!!

Paola Lee

O Zabini é um 'quebra-galho'! Ajuda o Draco com tudo, sabe?!? Espero que esteja gostando do capítulo:D Um beijo gigante!

Beca Malfoy  


Acho que a própria Gina está um pé atrás em relação ao Draco! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

EuDy  


Espero que tenha gostado do Draco neste novo capítulo, também:D Um beijo e aguardo por uma review!!

Musa-Sama  


Não posso te contar nada sobre o Zabini ou o Draco! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Beijos!

Anaisa  


Espero que tenha gostado deste também, sócia! Beijos:D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Hauihauiahauiha Vou dar uma passadinha na sua fic, depois! ;D hauihauia Vai lá na cabana da Gina, comer churros! Hauiahiuaha Adorei falar com você no MSN!! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Rk-chan  


Hauiahuiaha Ele não saiu no meio da noite, viu?! Espero que tenha gostado:DDDD

Mari-Buffy  


Ahuiahaiua É, o Draco não é santo, mas veremos... xD Um beijo gigante e espero que tenha gostado:D

Mademoiselle Papillon  


Hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo também!! Um beijo gigantesco! ;D

Sophia D.  


Uia que safadinha!!! Hauiahauiaiuh Brincadeira, So! Eu realmente não consigo fazer NCs! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ;D Beijos!!

Ellen-Potter  


Haiuahiauh Você não perde por esperar! Muitas participações especiais do Collin no próximo capítulo! ;D Beijos!! XD

Ginny Danae Malfoy  


Não se preocupe, a Rubi ainda vai aparecer bastante! Hauiahuia Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos:D

miaka   


Ihh, Mi! Tá cheia de teoria, hein? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos:D

Lauh'Malfoy  


Hauahuiahaih Quer o avental do Draco? XD Poxa, você não gosta mesmo do Collin! XD Beijos, Bethy! ;D

Gabiii  


Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo també, Ga! Beijão:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore  


Bem, Draco Malfoy é mais do que uma dádiva... ahiuahiau Ele é muitooo mais que isso:D O Draco e a Rubi? É... seria uma traição fatal pra ruiva! Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!

LolitaMalfoy  


Aqui está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado:D Beijos!

Espero por reviews!!

Obrigada pela paciência!!!

Beijos!!


	28. A Confraternização

**Capítulo 28 – A Confraternização**

Eu estava deprimida, assistindo alguns capítulo de _One Tree Hill_ e me perguntando porque diabos eles juntaram a Lucas e a Brooke, se claramente vão deixar que ele acabe sentado no capô do carro, abraçado com a Peyton, vendo o pôr-do-sol, no fim da série.

Provavelmente casados.

E com filhos.

E, pobre Brooke, provavelmente vai ficar com um secundário qualquer.

Enquanto fungava, chateada, ao presenciar Peyton informando Brooke que havia beijado Lucas, o telefone tocou, com um esforço emocional maior do que a física, atendi-o com um choroso 'alô?'.

"Gina?", era Draco.

"Draco! Oi.", controlei-me no 'oi', para não parecer muito animada.

"Desculpa não ter ligado antes", disse ele, e pude sentir o arrependimento em sua voz.

Tudo bem, eu não _senti_, mas imagino que ele tenha sentido.

"Hum... tudo bem", respondi, um pouco ressentida.

Mas não muito.

Ele pediu desculpas, era um começo.

"Mas é que algo incrível aconteceu hoje", informou, animado, enquanto eu apenas observava a TV.

"O quê?", perguntei, não tanto por curiosidade, mas porque eu sabia que ele queria que eu o fizesse.

"Me ligaram do programa 'Bruxos de Sucesso' e querem fazer uma entrevista comigo!", senti a euforia dele e fiquei realmente feliz por ele.

"Sério? Draco, isso é maravilhoso!"

"Eu sei", ele riu, "Eu viajo amanhã"

Minha felicidade sumiu.

"Mas amanhã é a confraternização. Eu achei que você fosse aparecer, sei lá...", tentei não demonstrar que estava chateada com isso, afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy e eu estávamos juntos há pouco tempo.

Ainda não era o suficiente para que eu mostrasse o quão problemática e insegura eu _realmente_ sou.

Embora, vocês sabem, eu ache que ele já tenha um certo grau de desconfiança em relação ao meu verdadeiro eu.

"Não, eu vou aparecer, mas não poderei ficar até o final", apressou-se em justificar-se, "Talvez, nem mesmo você precise"

"Eu tenho que ficar lá até as três, com Collin... vendendo churros", acrescentei, sentindo-me a maior perdedora do mundo.

"Bem, faremos assim: eu vou fazer as minhas malas hoje, de forma que poderemos nos despedir de maneira adequada amanhã", e tinha uma conotação maldosa.

Dei um sorrisinho.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?", perguntei, ansiosa.

"Não muito, acho que eu volto para casa segunda", respondeu ele, pensativo, "Mas só de noite"

"Certo. Então... nos vemos amanhã?", perguntei.

"Bem, eu estava imaginando porque é que você não poderia vir até minha casa, agora mesmo. Nós poderíamos...", e por mais tentador que fosse, balancei a cabeça, como se ele pudesse me ver.

"Desculpe. Combinei com o Collin, ele vem me buscar amanhã de manhã"

"Compreendo", disse ele, sério, e seu tom de voz denunciava o oposto de suas palavras.

"Desculpe"

"Não tem do que se desculpar", assegurou, e ouvi-o suspirar, "Acho que nos vemos amanhã"

"Sim", suspirei, também, "Bom, um churros por conta da casa", prometi.

"Ah, não se preocupe, eu vou passar na sua barraquinha com bastante freqüência", ele informou, e eu ri.

Desligamos o telefone e eu já me sentia bem melhor.

XxXxX

Acordei as sete horas da manhã, por milagre divino, o que me deu tempo para tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa comum, como uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusa regata, já que o céu estava azul e com poucas nuvens.

Estava penteando os cabelos quando o interfone tocou e não foi preciso de mágica para descobrir que era Collin.

Desci as escadas e ele me deu um abraço.

Aquele abraço do tipo "não é o máximo como nós somos amigos, mesmo depois de tudo?", que no caso de Collin significa "não é o máximo como nós somos amigos, mesmo depois de todas as humilhações públicas que nos forçamos a passar?" e eu o abracei de volta, meio desconcertada.

"Você está muito bonita!", elogiou, com o polegar para cima, aprovando o visual.

"Você também, Col", disse, por educação, uma vez que ele estava vestido como ele sempre se vestia.

Era possível afirmar que se Collin fosse convidado para o Grammy, se vestiria como se veste para ir ao trabalho (que, por coincidência, é a mesma forma que ele se veste para ficar sentado na frente do sofá, vendo documentário tediosos e coçando o saco).

"Vamos?", perguntou, sorridente, enquanto apontava para seu carro, estacionado.

Sentei-me no lugar do acompanhante e ficamos conversando sobre amenidades, até que meu amável ex-namorado chegou onde queria:

Collin: "Então como está seu coração?"

Eu: "Bem, obrigada"

C: "Isso quer dizer que ele está _habitado_?"

E: "Não, isso quer dizer que eu não vou morrer de insuficiência cardíaca tão cedo"

C: "Não há ninguém?"

E: "Hum... Não"

C: "Certeza?"

E: "Tenho quase certeza que eu saberia uma coisa dessas, Col" (note que, nessa altura, minha educação é meramente fachada para a minha vontade de bater com a cabeça dele repetidas vezes contra o volante)

C: "Bem, deve ter alguém. Que você ache bonito, pelo menos"

E: "Tom Cruise"

C: "Alguém mais possível"

E: "Insinuando que eu sou feia demais para Tom Cruise?"

C: "Não. Mas deve ter alguém mais _próximo_"

E: "Sinto muito"

C: "Por quê?"

E: "Por não estar interessada em ninguém, oras!"

C: "Ora, mas ninguém que você ache interessante?"

E: "Hum. Falta muito?"

E foi mais ou menos assim, chegamos na fazenda onde seria a confraternização, e Collin, por prudência, se calou.

"Ora, ora! Olá, olá!", sorriu, animada, Rachel, uma das responsáveis pela organização do evento, "Vocês vão ficar encarregados do turno dos churros que vai até as quinze, não é?"

Col e eu concordamos com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ótimo, ótimo!", sorriu, entregando-nos dois chapeis ridículos que eu suponho que deviam se parecer com churros, mas o que parecia é que tinham amputado um dedo de um trasgo e enfiado-o na minha cabeça.

"Temos que vestir isso?", perguntei, fazendo uma careta incrédula.

Rachel enrugou o nariz, claramente ofendida por alguém não estar satisfeito com seu trabalho.

"Se não é bom o suficiente para você, Weasley...", alfinetou ela.

"Não! Não! Está tudo bem!", sorri, sem graça, "É um chapéu... adorável", garanti, sem muita convicção.

"Certo", sorriu ela, a hostilidade sumindo como se nunca estivera ali.

Achamos nossa barraca de churros no meio do pátio, perto da de cachorro quente e de algodão doce. Cho estava na de algodão-doce, enquanto Simmas e Amber estavam na de Cachorro-quente.

"Faremos o seguinte: eu cuido do recheio e você frita os churros", eu disse para Collin, já que ficar cheirando à óleo não é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, afinal, eu ia me despedir de Draco Malfoy hoje.

"Arthur McFinner!", disse, repentinamente, meu companheiro de barraquinha.

"Como?", franzi o cenho, confusa.

"Você deve achá-lo atraente!"

Horrorizei-me ao constatar que essa era a idéia de 'atraente' que Collin achava que eu tinha: um garoto de dezenove anos com tantas espinhas na cara que poderia se parecer com uma cordilheira.

"Ele é novo demais para mim", respondi, resolvendo deixar de lado o negócio das espinhas, além do mais, já fui adolescente e sei como era péssimo ter espinhas.

OK, _eu_ nunca tive espinhas, mas tive uma companheira de quarto que tinha, e me sentia péssima quando riam dela só por causa disso.

Quero dizer, ninguém tem _culpa_ por isso, não é?

"Bem, às vezes, as mulheres mais atraentes se relacionam com garotos mais novos para sentirem seu poder sexual..."

"Collin", interrompi-o, enojado, "Pare de falar sobre 'poder sexual' e pelo amor de Merlim, frite alguma coisa"

"_Ou eu fritarei uma coisa sua e garanto que 'poder sexual' e 'Collin' nunca mais poderão ser postos na mesma frase"_, acrescentei em pensamentos, mas achei prudente guardá-los para mim mesma.

Foi então que alguém pigarreou e eu ergui meus olhos.

"Bom dia, senhor Malfoy!", Collin apressou-se em ser o mais puxa-saco possível.

Corei levemente.

"Eu queria um churros", disse ele, com os olhos ainda fixos em mim.

"Claro, claro", corei furiosamente, enquanto pegava um churros e começava a colocar o recheio de chocolate.

"Quanto eu devo à vocês?", perguntou ele, colocando a mão no bolso, para pegar a carteira.

"'Magina, senhor!", Collin deu seu melhor sorriso, "Por conta da casa!"

XxXxX

Quatro horas, trezentas suposições de caras com quem eu estava fazendo... aquilo, e quinhentas visitas de Draco Malfoy depois, eu finalmente estava livre para me despedir do ex-sonserino da maneira adequada.

Draco Malfoy me alcançou próximo às mesas de piqueniques, e foi então que eu vi a coisa mais medonha do século.

Um carro sport abria as portas, e de lá de dentro, saía Rubi... acompanhada pelos meus pais.

XxXxX

Eu tentei me esconder, mas a Rubi tem olhos de águia, e me viu minutos antes da minha tentativa ridícula de trepar em uma árvore.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Shhh! Podem me ver!", eu fiz, rezando para que ninguém me visse sentada no tronco, mas, claro, dois segundos depois, meus pais, Rubi e Alessandro estavam próximos de nós dois.

"Gina, querida, o que faz aí?", perguntou minha mãe e eu sorri.

"Tentando lembrar da infância", respondi, rapidamente, saltando do tronco.

Vi Rubi mordendo os lábios para conter alguma tiradinha sarcástica, e eu senti minhas bochechas corando.

"Quem é o senhor com você?", perguntou mamãe e corei ao perceber que tinha quase me esquecido do Draco.

"Esse é...", minha voz sumiu e eu pigarreei, "Esse é Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, essa é minha família"

Os olhos de Draco flutuaram entre os meus pais, que sorriam, hesitantes, obviamente ainda se lembravam do garoto metido e mesquinho de Hogwarts, sem saber que ele havia mudado... e que era muito bom de cama.

Mas eu tomaria o cuidado para que os meus pais só descobrissem a segunda parte daqui a muito tempo.

"Senhor Malfoy, é um prazer!", Rubi esticou o braço bronzeado, deixando claras suas intenções de se mostrar a executiva-sensual que ela sempre teve o dom de ser.

"Rubi, suponho", disse Draco, dando seu sorriso mais galanteador e senti meu mundo sendo sugado pelo ralo.

Draco estava vidrado por Rubi e ela, claro, percebeu, sorriu enquanto piscava os olhos, como uma adolescente de filmes americanos.

"Ouviu bem de mim?", perguntou ela, estufando o peito, claro, porque ela sabe que eu, em sã consciência, nunca teria coragem de xingar minha família na frente do meu chefe.

Claro que ela não levou em conta que:

Draco Malfoy não é só meu chefe, como temos nos encontrado para falar sobre assuntos que não tem nada a ver com o trabalho;

Ah, claro, eu – em sã consciência – não falaria mal da minha família para ninguém, mas eu estava bêbada e achando que ia morrer, então, dêem um desconto.

"Ouvi que você é muito profissional", disse ele, em tom de elogio, enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas, de forma sexy.

Lágrimas vieram até os meus olhos.

"Oh, bem...", Rubi revirou os olhos, fingindo modéstia.

Vaca desgraçada.

"Virgínia, inclusive, me disse que você é tão profissional que, quando ela lhe mandou uma carta com o próprio currículo, pedindo que você lhe desse um trabalho – nem seria preciso remuneração, olhe só! Ela só queria um pouco de experiência – você pediu para que a sua secretária lhe ligasse e a dispensasse como se ela fosse qualquer uma, não sua prima que dividiu o quarto com você", quando Draco disse isso, senti o ar escapando dos meu estômago, "Fiquei impressionado"

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

"Gina, isso é _verdade_?", ela estava genuinamente perplexa.

Isso era humilhante demais, quando Rubi fizera aquilo comigo, fiquei tão envergonhada que nunca comentara com ninguém.

Corada, que nem um tomate, concordei, fracamente, com a cabeça.

A respiração de Rubi falhou, quando os olhos de mamãe, decepcionados, se encontraram com os dela.

"Bem, eu sei que não foi muito... _legal_ da minha parte, assumo, mas...", ela parou de falar ao perceber o jeito como meus pais passaram a observa-la, espreitou os olhos para Draco Malfoy, "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Draco Malfoy"

"Igualmente", disse ele, inexpressivo, mas tenho a impressão de que ele foi irônico.

Eu quero poder olhar para ele e sorrir agradecida, porque ninguém nunca foi legal assim comigo, mas, então, uma lágrima desceu dos meus olhos, simplesmente porque, pela primeira vez, desde que me lembro, meus pais deram razão para mim.

Estavam envergonhados, acho, porque deram uma desculpa qualquer e disseram que iam para casa, mesmo quando Rubi tentou dar uma de 'gente, qual é? Não é grande coisa...'!

"Venha", disse Draco, pegando gentilmente na minha mão e me conduzindo em direção ao hotel-fazenda, mas nos soltamos, assim que lembramos que poderiam nos ver.

Pela porta dos fundos, entramos na cozinha, pegamos o elevador de serviço e subimos até a _suíte presidencial_.

Assim que Draco fechou a porta às suas costas, me abraçou, carinhosamente, e desabei contra ele, fungando.

"Foi a coisa mais legal que já fizeram por mim", resmunguei.

Draco Malfoy sorriu, acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e me beijou, enquanto caminhávamos em direção à cama.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **É isso aí, gente!

Desculpem a demora, mas tenho que dizer que a fanfic está acabando, de verdade:D

Vai ter ou 32 ou 33 capítulos!

Então, quantas mais reviews tiver, mais rápido postarei!!!

O que acharam da Confraternização?

E do Draco defendendo a Gina?!?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior:

pKena MalfOy

É nada! Tem que pegar no pé mesmo! Dessas autoras irresponsáveis que ficam semanas sem postar! Bem, se você achar uma pessoa no mundo que _não_ queira o Draco, me avisa e eu te dou um biscoito! ;D Espero por sua review!

neoncecih

Desculpe a demora, mas o capítulo 28 está aqui, pelo menos! As aparições de Draco saciaram a sua curiosidade? O que achou da confraternização?

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Onde você está, sumida? O Draco tem necessidade patológica de deixar as pessoas preocupadas! Você ainda lembra de Sai de Baixo?!? Uau! O que achou da cena na barraquinha de churros? O segredo do Draco será revelado em breve! Vê se aparece!

Kath

Bem, você não se enganou desta vez! Afinal de contas, o capítulo está aqui, não está? Obrigada por ler todas as fics! O segredo de Draco será revelado em breve!

EuDy

Eudy! O que achou da confraternização? E, bem, Dracos Malfoys nos assustam todos os dias, certo? XD

Fenf Igo

Nanona! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que esteja gostando!! ;)

Princesa Chi

Viu quantos churros o Draco comprou na confraternização?!? Huahuahuahuahua Desculpe a demora, sumida!

Rk-chan

Sabe uma coisa estranha? Por que quando somos adolescentes, nós temos que esperar um ano (em média) para a dar a nossa "flor" e quando a gente fica adulta, temos que esperar até o sexto encontro? Isso é tão injusto! Ahuiahiauhaiuh O segredo do Draco será revelado em breve!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Se assustou com a fugida do Draco?!? Os segredos de Draco serão revelados em breve, prometo! Bem, você considera o Draco aparecendo de meia em meia hora como ciúmes? XD O que achou?

Liriel Lino 

Uma nova leitora?!? Bem vinda! A fic é baseada no livro "Os Segredos de Emma Corrigan"! Espero que continue acompanhando!

Musa-Sama

Acho que a depressão da Gina já foi curada! E você?!?

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Tento fazer os pensamentos da Gina os mais comuns possível... cof, cof... tá, não tão comuns, mas reais! Desculpe pela demora!

Jessica Souza

Ainda está com dó do Collin? XD Os segredos do Malfoy serão revelados em breve!

Lia Potter Black

Eu também quero um café da manhã feito pelo Draco! É verdade! Harry Potter embeleza tudo! Desculpe a demora!

Luiza Holmes

Claro que pode me chamar de 'miga'! Bem, temos uma Luna Júnior aqui, então:D É bom tomar chocolate quente no verão?

ana gabi

Ah, o Draco ligou para ela! Ele só demorou um pouquinho! Ele não é tão desnaturado assim!

Miaka

Será que ele é casado? ;)

Ly W.

Espero que você não seja internada por minha culpa! Bom, se eu fosse a Gina, também ia entrar em parafuso! E se ele me deixa só na cama de novo? Demorei, mas apareci!

Anaisa

Cadê minha sócia sumida? Cadê?!? Gostou do Collin enchendo o saco?

Lauh'Malfoy

No próximo capítulo, os segredos de Draco serão descobertos! Bethôncia, aqui está o novo capítulo! ;)

Thaty

Atualizar TODAS as fics é difícil, pois são muitas, mas eu vou tentando! Desculpe a demora, mas as aulas estão me atrapalhando (muito!)! Gostou do capítulo?

manuela bloom

Desculpe a demora, novamente! O que achou do capítulo?

Sophia D.

Eu não sei fazer NCs! Ia ficar feio! Não, nunca! A Cher é legal... quero dizer... mais ou menos! Mas, também, quem poderia ser normal dividindo o quarto com a Luna?

Kagome-LilyE

Bem, eu também nunca abriria mão do Draco Malfoy! Em breve, capítulo novo de 7 Minutos no Paraíso.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews:D

Espero por mais!

Beijos!


	29. A Entrevista

**Capítulo 29 – A Entrevista**

Segunda-feira.

Draco ainda não voltou e nem ligou, mas me mandou um e-mail avisando que estava tudo bem, a entrevista tinha sido OK e perguntou o que eu achava de uma comida indiana, assim que ele chegasse.

Respondi com um: "indiana?"

E, para minha surpresa, ele estava on-line!

**Não gosta de comida indiana?**

_Muito apimentada. Mas tudo bem, se você quiser realmente comer lá. _

**Não, não. Tudo bem. ****Japonesa?**

_Claro!_

**Passo na sua casa assim que eu chegar. **

_Ok! _

**Tenho que ir. Beijos. **

E foi isso.

Draco é lindo e eu estou me apaixonando por ele, tanto que já passei da fase do 'só estou empolgada' para o 'yes!', mas em breve virá o 'será que está tudo bem? Quero dizer, já estamos juntos a tanto tempo', mesmo que sejam só alguns dias.

Só que eu não quero que isso aconteça, porque sempre que eu entro em pânico, acabo ferrando com as coisas, e quero, de verdade, que tudo entre Draco e eu dê certo.

"A entrevista vai começar!", disse Cho, pondo-se de pé e sendo seguida por todos os outros, menos eu, que fiquei meio estática.

Na verdade, na minha cabeça, se eu me levantasse e fosse junto com eles para a sala de reuniões (que é onde a entrevista seria exibida), eu estaria dando muito na cara sobre a minha relação com Draco, que é exatamente o que não queremos, por enquanto.

Quando, depois de alguns segundos, me levantei para ir com eles, Cho e todos já estavam perto dos elevadores, esperando por ele.

"Vai ver a entrevista também, Gina?", perguntou Simmas, com um sorriso.

"Claro que não vai!", disse Cho, naquela forma afetada, "Alguém tem que ficar cuidando do marketing! Não pode ficar sozinho!"

Todos me olharam, com pena.

Eu hesitei.

Bem, se tinha alguém que saberia da história toda depois, seria eu!

Afinal, Draco me contaria tudo sobre a entrevista assim que chegasse, isso é, se conseguíssemos arranjar algum espaço para conversa entre os beijos saudosos.

Com esse pensamento, realmente cheguei a conclusão de que talvez fosse melhor ficar lá, afinal de contas, o departamento não poderia ficar sozinho de qualquer forma.

"Tudo bem", soltei num resmungo, e voltei para a sala.

XxXxX

Só que, percebi, que não estava tudo bem.

Ficar sentada ali, rodando na cadeira, e esperando o telefone tocar estava me matando.

Draco, provavelmente, estava falando coisas empolgantes e engraçadas naquele momento e eu nem o estava assistindo!

Olhei para o telefone por mais um tempo.

Se ele não havia tocado na última meia hora, por que tocaria nos próximos quinze minutos?

Olhei para o relógio e constatei que se eu corresse, chegaria a tempo de ver a entrevista.

Derrapando no corredor, cheguei ao elevador e ele chegou um minuto depois que o chamei, pulei para dentro e apertei o vigésimo botão.

O elevador subiu em silêncio, mas eu estava pulando de ansiedade.

Quando abri a porta da sala de reunião, todos olharam para mim, Cho também, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, como quem diz 'quem não sabia que ela viria?'.

Todas as cadeiras foram ocupadas, de forma que eu me encostei à parede.

Na TV, o emblema de Bruxos de Sucesso apareceu e todos murmuraram coisas como "Shh!" e "Vai começar!".

Os primeiros que apareceram foram Louis Lane e Clark Kent, que sorriram para as câmaras e disseram algo como: "Bom dia, pessoal!"

Louis: "Hoje temos uma pessoa muito especial para o mundo bruxo conosco!"

Clark (piscando para a tela): "Sim, é verdade! Ele revolucionou um dos jornais mais conhecidos do mundo!"

A sala se encheu de muxoxos e eu me senti orgulhosa por Draco.

Louis: "E hoje ele veio aqui falar conosco sobre seu novo projeto!"

A câmara se move para a direita da bancada de Louis e Clark, e Draco aparece, sentando em uma cadeira, parecendo bastante à vontade.

"Bom dia, senhor Malfoy", disse Louis, com um sorriso charmoso.

Aposto que ela não daria esse sorriso para um leproso.

Vaca.

"Bom dia", respondeu ele, sorrindo também.

Mas Draco era charmoso normalmente, de forma que eu não podia afirmar se ele estava flertando com ela (ou não!).

"Então, senhor Malfoy", Clark falou, dando um sorrisinho para a câmara, "Qual é o seu novo projeto?"

Draco sentou-se um pouco mais reto na cadeira e deu um sorriso.

"Meu projeto é abrir uma nova ala do Profeta Diário. Vai se chamar 'A Mulher Comum', para mostrar as dificuldades pela qual uma mulher comum passa, entendem?"

Louis soltou um suspirinho apaixonado.

"E quais seriam as dificuldades da mulher comum?", pergunta, prestativa, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para câmara, já que seus olhos bem treinados estavam analisando o _meu_ Draco.

Merlim, eu sou a Cho.

"Bem, são muitas, na verdade", disse ele, "E como eu não sou uma mulher, fiquei uma semana muito próximo de uma que apresentou todas as características que eu gostaria numa nova leitora"

"Mas você não respondeu a pergunta", gracejou Louis, recebendo um olhar de censura de Clark.

Acho que eles têm um caso.

"Certo, a mulher comum... bem, a mulher comum gosta de encontrar homens que gostam de escutar – ao invés de falar, falar e falar -, se arrumam para si mesmas, mais do que para os outros, pega as roupas da melhor amiga, quando o encontro é muito importante; tem inseguranças em relação ao ex-namorado;", à medida que Draco falava isso, eu sentia minha respiração falhar, minhas bochechas corarem violentamente. Draco Malfoy estava AO VIVO falando de todos os _meus_ segredos, "tem sonhos eróticos com as amigas, mesmo que não tenha nenhum interesse realmente sexual nelas; usa presentes que não a agradaram só para agradar quem o deu; também se sente insegura em seu trabalho, como se não lhe dessem uma chance, apesar de às vezes pisar na bola...", aos poucos, os olhos da sala foram se voltando para mim, "ela é ruiva – ou morena, ou loira – e linda, mas se acha feia e fica desconcertada e ameaçada perto de outras mulheres, tem uma prima que está sempre sendo o centro da atenção e, claro, não precisa ser uma _prima_...", Cho voltou-se para mim, com os olhos arregalados, em reconhecimento, assim como os demais da sala, então, Draco, na TV, balançou a cabeça, "Bem, acho que eu falei demais"

Sim, Draco Malfoy, você falou _demais_.

Engoli em seco ao perceber os olhos de todos sobre mim, minhas bochechas estavam queimando e eu funguei, sem querer.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

E eu fui embora.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AVISO: Tendo em vista o fim desta fanfic, foi lançada uma nova chamada "Entre Taças de Vinho"! Vão no meu perfil e dêem uma passadinha, OK? ;D**

Agora, a real N/A:

Sim! ;D

Draco Malfoy acabou de pisar na bola!

A fanfic está acabando, pessoas!

Pode ser que ainda esteja meio confuso neste capítulo, mas, no próximo, tudo se esclarecerá:D

Postarei em breve o próximo capítulo (sexta-feira, se tudo estiver certo!)!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!

**ana gabi: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Não demorei muito, vai:D

**Rk-chan: **Ah, o mais injusto é a gente ter que esperar um século! Cadê a igualdade?!? Bem, o Draco não foi tão legal nesse capítulo, não... O segredo de Draco está cada vez mais próximo!

**Kmile M: **Acho que agora você já tem um tempinho para pensar na sua hipótese sobre o "Draco bonzinho"! ;D Aqui está!

**Luiza Holmes: **O Draco é fofo de todos os jeitos! O Collin ainda não aceitou muito bem que a Gina estivesse com outro! Tá acabando mesmo, mas dê uma passadinha em **Entre Taças de Vinho**!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Realmente, você não pode falar nada de mim, sua sumida! Aqui está o novo capítulo e ele não demorou tanto, vai! Apareço sempre de tarde no MSN:/ É, mas o Collin não descobriu quem era... bem, agora ele sabe!

**neoncecih: **Que bom que você lê as minhas fanfics! Fico muito contente! Dê uma passandinha em **Entre Taças de Vinho**! O que achou do novo capítulo?!?

**Princesa Chi: **Quis ter o Draquinho também, não quis? Pode dizer a verdade! Ahuiahauih Gostou do novo capítulo?!?

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Acho a Gina muito paciente, se fosse eu, já tinha matado o Collin! O que achou da mancada do Draco?

**pKena MalfOy: **Eu quase me perguntei se devia o Draco dar uma quedinha na Rubi, mas mudei de idéia! XD Que linda, aqui está o novo capítulo! Tentarei não atrasar mais tanto, OK?

**Jessica Souza: **Realmente, o Draco é lindo, perfeito e tudo! É, o fim está próximo, mas por que não dá uma passadinha na minha nova fanfic **Entre Taças de Vinho**?

**EuDy: **Eu também quero um Draco me defendendo! Vamos agarra-lo? XD Acho que agora que a Gina tá brava com ele, não terá muita resistência! ;)

**Kagome-LilyE: **Não sei porque, mas todo mundo está muito feliz com o que o Draco fez! ;D

**Ly W.: **E... Quantos pontos o Draco desceu na sua consideração depois deste capítulo? XD

**juzinha: **Tem, tem para vender, sim! T.T Por que a gente não pede para os Sex Shops fazerem um Malfoys Infláveis? Hauiahauihauih Obrigada pelo elogio, Juju!

**Sophia D.: **Ihh, você esqueceu do último capítulo, ou não? Alguma dúvida em relação a quem é mais bonito entre o Draco e o Collin?!? XD

**Kath: **Hauiahiauha Acho que, se antes a relação estava fria, agora vai virar um cubo de gelo:D hauihahua Aguardo sua opinião!

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Bethôncia, vai continuar me acompanhando quando esta fic acabar, né? Mais uma que virou fã do Draco depois do fora na Rubi! É nada, sua review foi linda! Aguardo mais uma!

**Paola Lee: **O Draco é um fofo mesmo! Sobre o quê? Sua review veio "cortada"! hauhaiahu O que achou do capítulo?

**Liriel Lino: **É, a fic vai acabar de verdade:/ Aqui está o novo capítulo! Tentarei incrementar os capítulos, prometo! ;D O que achou deste?

**Thaty : **Ahiuahiau Mais uma que adorou ver a Rubi se ferrando:D hauihaah Gostou deste capítulo?

**Ice Princess: **Bem, PELO AMOR DE TODOS OS MALFOYS, aqui está o novo capítulo!! Bem vinda, nova leitora! Passe em **Entre Taças de Vinho**, OK:D

**Miaka: **Oner Tree Hill é uma das minhas séries favoritas! O que achou do Draco revelando os segredos da Gina na TV aberta?!? ;D

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **É, o Draco é tudo o que _eu_ quero na minha vida, pelo menos! Acho que todo mundo odiava a Rubi (ao analisar as reviews exultantes XD)! Os e-mails voltaram?

**Anaisa: **Anaa! Amo minha sócia! Gostou do capítulo?!? Espero que sim! Amo minha sócia mais do que tudo no mundo! ;D

Obrigada por tudo!!!

Espero por mais reviews:D

Um beijo gigante e até a próxima,

Gi


	30. Segredos Revelados

**N/A: Desculpem a confusão, galera! ;D Apaguei as reviews que já tinham mandado avisando do mal entendido, então, podem mandar de novo, dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, OK? Desculpem! xD**

**Capítulo 30 – Segredos Revelados **

Cheguei em casa em lágrimas.

Meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça estava latejando, minha garganta estava irritadiça, e eu me joguei no sofá.

Olhei para o telefone e vi que tinham três recados.

Apertei o botão.

"Gina! Querida, aqui é a mamãe! O senhor Malfoy não estaria falando sobre você naquela entrevista, estaria?", perguntou ela, então, eu solucei com mais força e me afoguei contra uma das almofadas.

A segunda mensagem era de Luna.

"Gina! Você está em casa? Por favor, me ligue! Precisamos conversar!"

A terceira era de Cher:

"Eu _falei_ que 'homens' e 'segredos' na mesma frase nunca daria certo! Estou a caminho!"

Chorei mais um pouco, enquanto o telefone voltava a tocar.

Como não o atendi, foi para a caixa postal.

"Gina?", era Draco, sua voz era profunda e irritantemente sexy, "Gina, você está aí? Eu sei que você está! Atenda ao telefone, nós precisamos conversar!"

Outro soluço da minha parte, quando mudei o volume da secretária eletrônica para o mudo.

De certa forma, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar minha voz daquela forma, me fez perceber que eu não estava errada. Que ele _realmente_ contou os _meus _segredos em público.

Que não era loucura da minha cabeça, ele _realmente_ tinha falado tudo aquilo!

Luna abriu a porta e entrou derrapando no apartamento.

"Oh, Gina...", disse, com compaixão, jogando a bolsa no chão e correndo em minha direção, "Como você está?"

"Como você _acha_ que eu estou?", perguntei, com a voz fraca, "Eu realmente achei que ele tinha mudado, Luna"

"Shh...", fez ela, passando as mãos no meu cabelo, enquanto eu me apoiava nela, "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem..."

"_Não_ está tudo bem, Luna! Agora todo mundo, no mundo _inteiro_ sabe dos _meus _segredos!_"_, berrei, entre soluços.

"Bem, é... mas... ninguém sabe que é você!", tentou ela.

"Meus amigos sabem que sou eu... meus colegas sabem que sou eu... _eu_ sei que sou eu", solucei, "É mais do que o suficiente"

Draco Malfoy contara todos os meus segredos em públicos.

Eu era a sua 'Mulher Comum', a mulher sem graça, que não se destaca na multidão.

Era isso o que ele achava de mim.

Não tinha interesse nenhum em mim, não queria saber de mim, não estava apaixonado por mim, não estava nem aí para mim!

Era tudo uma mentira.

Eu me apaixonara por uma mentira.

Eu era só o projeto ridículo de Draco Malfoy!

Então, com uma pontada dolorosa, lembrei-me:

"_Eu só acho que você pode estar se metendo em confusão, Draco!", argumentou Zabini. _

"_É só trabalho, Zabini! Eu sei o que está fazendo..." então, ele me viu "Virgínia!"_

E as caras de 'pobre estúpida' que Zabini sempre me lançava?

Merlim, eu era uma piada!

Aposto como depois de estar comigo, na cama, Draco Malfoy ligava para Zabini e ficava rindo da minha cara.

Eu sou tão estúpida!

O telefone tocou mais uma vez.

"Devo atender?", perguntou Luna, incerta.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, indicando que não.

O telefone continuou a tocar e uma nova mensagem foi deixada.

Mal o telefone cessou os toques, eles se iniciaram novamente.

A porta se abriu e Cher entrou.

"Eu te disse! Eu te disse, Gina! Aprenda a me ouvir, OK?", ela disse, deixando a bolsa sobre a mesa e caminhando, imponente, em minha direção, "Como você está?", ela baixou o ar de superioridade e realmente pareceu preocupada comigo.

"Eu gostaria que parassem de me perguntar isso", solucei, "Como que eu vou encarar a todos agora?"

"Nem todos eles sabem que é você!", tentou Cher.

"Todos eles _sabem_ quem eu sou!", gani, "E os que não sabem, eu acho que a Cho fez o favor de contar!"

"Essa Chang", Luna revirou os olhos, "Ela tem inveja de você!"

Eu ri, incrédula, em meio às lágrimas.

"Claro! Não sei o que ela inveja mais: o meu trabalho de merda ou o meu namorado que sai contando os meus segredos para todos em _canal aberto_!", terminei quase sem fôlego, e voltei a soluçar.

"Gina...", começaram Cher e Luna juntas.

"Não. Não quero ouvir! Draco Malfoy está certo! Eu sou uma perdedora! Uma garota _comum_!", gani, escondendo meus rostos contra as minhas mãos.

Meu corpo chacoalhava junto com os soluços.

"Gina, todos nós cometemos nossos erros. E, bem... você confiou nele... essas coisas acontecem", disse Cher e eu pude sentir o quanto era difícil para ela ultrapassar sua camada de superficialidade e fingir se importar com alguma coisa.

Talvez ela estivesse se importando mesmo.

Sei lá.

Tudo estava tão confuso...

"_Não_! Um namorado _não_ aparece na TV aberta revelando seus segredos mais terríveis. Isso _não_ acontece!", quase berrei, angustiada.

Cher estava com as mãos em meus braços e então, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela me soltou.

"Ah, e sobre o lance do sonho, Gina...", disse ela, hesitante, "Eu não me importo que você tenha sonhado comigo, quero dizer, é normal, certo? Mulheres sonham umas com as outras o tempo todo... eu acho"

Luna soltou o ar, indignada, enquanto minha respiração falhava, mas de vergonha.

"Quem disse que ela sonhou com _você_?"

"Ah, e ela sonharia com quem? _Você_?", riu Cher, como se a idéia fosse ridícula.

Então, uma discussão se seguiu, mas eu só ouvi frases soltas como "se foi com alguém, é claro que foi comigo, eu sou a mais bonita!" e "somos melhores amigas desde sempre".

Então, as duas se voltaram para mim, ofegantes:

"_Gina_?!?", em uníssono.

Senti minha dignidade sendo ainda mais estraçalhada quando ergui meus olhos e apontei, com o dedo indicador, para Luna, e, enquanto ela fazia uma dancinha de vitória ridícula, Cher pegava a bolsa e erguia o nariz, com seu orgulho ferido.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, mulheres _não_ tem esses sonhos. Sejam felizes. Lésbicas!", berrou, ofendida, e saiu fechando a porta.

Luna parou de dançar e me fitou.

"Sua situação está bem crítica. Vou buscar um sorvete. Não se mova!", e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha.

O telefone voltou a tocar.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi que tinham vinte recados.

Cheguei a me perguntar se algum deles era do Draco, mas, logo, pensei que não me importava com isso e que tudo fosse ao inferno.

Luna chegou com duas colheres de sopa e um engradado de sorvete tão grande que poderia congelar o Saara e eu sorri.

Era exatamente o que eu queria.

Bem, isso, e o órgão genital e Draco Malfoy pendurado no poste público.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve: Easy – Paula De Anda!

Aí, gente, desculpa a demora!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do desabafo da Gina e da discussão da Luna e da Cher sobre com quem a Gina teve o sonho erótico? XD

Hauihaiuahaiuhaiuahiaha

Bem, faltam DUAS SEMANAS para as férias! ;D

No próximo capítulo: **a volta de Draco**!!! (música de suspense no fundo)

Atualizações freqüentes então, OK?

Agora, as reviews do capítulo 29:

Paola Lee

Oi, Pa! Meu livro é sobre uma menina que vê fantasmas! ;D Ficaria muito feliz se você o comprasse! O que achou do novo capítulo? Aguardo sua review!

Rk-chan

Não vou defender, nem condenar, Draco Malfoy! ;D Aguarde pela aparição dele no próximo capítulo! Ahuiahauihaih Adorei! XD Vamos cortar o pinto do Draco com um machado:D

Fenf Igo

O que achou do berreiro da Gina neste capítulo? XD Não precisa ficar rebelde, Nanona, olha aí a sua review devidamente respondida! ;D Gostou do capítulo?

Kath

É, tentar se virar no colégio e ainda manter as escritas em dia tem me tirado o couro! XD Aguardo sua review sobre este capítulo!

Lauh'Malfoy

Saberemos mais sobre o Draco no próximo capítulo! ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

É, o Draco não foi exatamente uma boa pessoa nessa entrevista! O segredo de Draco será revelado em breve! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! ;)

Ly W. 

Draco aparecerá no próximo capítulo e você poderá checar a reação dela! ;D Desculpe o atraso, mas aqui estão capítulo!

iara

Eu também dou muita risada enquanto estou escrevendo! O que achou deste capítulo?

Liriel Lino

O Draco vacilou, mas no próximo capítulo, ele aparecerá! O que achou da crise da Gina?

EuDy

É, o Draco foi bem sacana... hauiahiuha Mas ele é o Draco, infelizmente, nós não temos condições de fazer nada contra ele! Aguardo sua review!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Oi, Glá! É, o Draco deu mancada! Mancada mesmo! O que achou do novo capítulo?

Ana Raquel

O que achou da Gina neste capítulo? ;D

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Acho que pisar na bola é apelido para o que o Draco fez! Bem, veremos o que a Gina fará! ;D

LolitaMalfoy

O que achou da reação da Gina? Aguardo pela sua opinião!

Anaisa

O que achou deste capítulo, sócia perfeita? Amo você!

Dessinha McGuiller

Hauihaiuahauih Coitado do Draco! Você realmente acha que deveríamos violá-lo sexualmente? XD O que achou deste capítulo?

Kagome-LilyE

O que achou do desabafo da Gina neste capítulo? Aguardo sua review!

Kaaaah

Que bom! É meu plano maléfico, colocar todo mundo para ler as fics e depois me candidatar para presidente! O que achou deste capítulo?

Sophia D.

É, o Draco pisou feio na bola, veremos se ele conseguiria concertar o que fez, não é? O que achou do capítulo?

Thaty

Nossa, e eu fiquei preocupada que vocês achassem que não fosse motivo o suficiente para ela ficar brava com ele! XD O que achou do novo capítulo?

miaka

Sabia que você, sobre todos os outros, ia ficar puta com isso:D Fico satisfeita por ter conseguido a reação desejada:D O que achou do novo capítulo?

Obrigada por tudo, gente!

Espero por mais reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Gii


	31. Falar É Barato

Capítulo 31 – Falar É Barato 

Quatro filmes de comédia romântica, dois capítulos de F.R.I.E.N.D.S., três de "Buffy, a Caça Vampiros" e duas ouvidas no CD "Ops...! I did it again" da Britney Spears depois, eu estava me sentindo quase humana.

"Don't go knock my doooooooooooooooor!", gemeu Luna, numa imitação quase perfeita da cantora.

"I'm telling you know!", completei.

Nos sentamos rindo, e dei mais uma raspada no recipiente onde devia ter mais sorvete para satisfazer minhas necessidades femininas.

Não estava tudo bem ainda, mas eu sabia que com a ajuda de Luna e Cher (quando sua dignidade estivesse restaurada) tudo ficaria bem.

O telefone continuou tocando o dia inteiro, mas não o atendemos.

Fizemos hipóteses idiotas sobre quem poderia ser (que variaram de "Rony" até "a Madonna") e eram seis horas da noite quando o interfone tocou.

Luna foi atendê-lo, enquanto eu colocava a mesa, ansiosa pela pizza que tínhamos ordenado, mas a voz que veio da pequena caixa metálica me paralisou.

"Lovegood?", era Draco, "Lovegood, a Gina está aí?"

"Hum... ela... ela... eu... ela... é... eu... não... ela...", começou Luna, engasgada, tão surpresa quanto eu.

"Pode chamá-la, por favor?", ele cortou-a, impaciente.

Luna olhou para mim, os olhos azuis arregalados.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Ela não... er... está", Luna mentia como... bem... como era normal.

"Sim, ela está. Eu sei disso. Pode, por favor, informá-la que eu preciso falar com ela?"

Luna olhou para mim e, firme, eu cruzei os braços.

Era muita cara de pau!

"Eu já disse que ela não está!", Luna parecia irritada agora, também.

"Lovegood, eu não sou otário...", começou Draco, calmamente.

Irritada, puxei Luna e aproximei minha boca do interfone.

"É o que você parece para _mim_, Malfoy", sibilei, irada.

"Gina! Eu preciso falar com você!", disse ele, levemente surpreso.

"É Weasley", corrigi-o, "E _eu_ não tenho nada a tratar com você"

"Sim, você tem! Por favor, deixe-me subir!", pediu ele.

"Não", eu disse, "Tenha um bom dia, Draco Malfoy"

Desliguei o interfone, e mal o fiz, ele voltou a tocar.

Luna e eu nos entreolhamos e continuamos e, dando de ombros, deixamos entendido que o ignoraríamos.

Se bem o conhecia, em dois minutos, seus dedos aristocráticos, finos e pálidos se cansariam e ele iria embora em sua limusine.

XxXxX

Dez minutos.

Draco Malfoy atolou o dedo na campainha do interfone, insistentemente, e Luna estava massageando a têmpora, enquanto eu folheava uma revista, meu estômago roncando de fome.

"O cara da pizzaria vai demorar muito?", perguntei, alto, para me fazer ouvir além do som da campainha.

"Bem, ele já deveria ter chegado", respondeu ela, e o telefone começou a tocar.

"Ah, não!", bradei, irritada, "Os _dois_ juntos, não!"

Atendi-o, com um 'alô' irritado.

"Espero que saiba que eu não vou sair enquanto não falar comigo", a voz grave de Draco Malfoy disse, do outro lado da linha, "E, aliás, talvez valha a pena acrescentar que paguei um entregador de pizza e estou segurando uma maravilhosa pizza de quatro queijos, suculenta bem aqui..."

"Posso pedir outra pizza!", cuspi.

"Bem, e eu posso pagar o outro entregador de pizza, e ficar com _duas_ pizzas!"

"Engorde feliz", resmunguei, desligando o telefone.

Mal desliguei, o interfone começou a tocar, mas agora, ao invés do insuportável "nhéééééééé", agora ele fazia "nhé, nhé, nhé, nhééééééé, nhé, nhé, nhééééé".

Luna me lançou um olhar perdido.

"Ele está com nossa pizza", informei, observando o telefone.

"Nãããããão!", fez ela, numa imitação perfeita de Luke Slywalker ao descobrir que Darth Vader era na verdade seu pai, "E agora?"

Cruzei os braços e suspirei.

"Acho que vou ter que ir lá", respondi, amarga, abrindo a porta.

"Gina!", Luna parecia preocupada.

"Eu vou ficar bem", sorri, sem convicção.

Apertei o botão do elevador e quando ele chegou, meu estômago revirava.

Eu estava furiosa, mas ansiosa para ver Draco Malfoy.

Quando abri a porta do elevador e pisei no território, vi-o encostado na porta, abri a porta repentinamente, e surpreendi-o com o dedo ainda na campainha.

"Virgínia!", fez, e recolheu a mão.

Na outra, equilibrava a pizza.

"Malfoy", respondi, cruzando os braços e fazendo minha melhor cara de 'te odeio'.

"Podemos conversar?", perguntou ele, e seus olhos azuis brilharam, e pude perceber sua barba por fazer.

"Não", respondi, "Mas você pode me dar essa pizza e sumir da minha vista", respondi.

Ele recuou.

"Não vou sair daqui até que você me ouça", ele disse, sério.

"Eu ouvi o suficiente hoje de manhã", respondi, enojada, "Acho que não tem mais nada que você possa ter possivelmente _esquecido_ de dizer, tem?"

"Olha, o que aconteceu foi... uma fatalidade!", disse ele, exasperado.

"_Fatalidade_? Você conta os meus _segredos_, Draco Malfoy, para o mundo e é isso? Meus segredos! Ninguém sabia deles e, então! BUM! O mundo inteiro sabe deles agora! Muito obrigada!", o começo foi controlado, mas no fim, eu estava quase berrando, e meus olhos marejavam.

"Gina, eu não queria! Eu me empolguei falando do meu projeto e saiu... sem querer", ele desviou os olhos dos meus, pela primeira vez.

"Do seu _projeto_?", eu ri, "Era isso o que eu era, desde o começo?"

Ele arregalou os olhos e voltou-os para mim.

"Não! Quero dizer, sim... a princípio!"

"Eu era a sua 'Mulher Comum'?", agora minha risada era quase daquelas risadas insanas que as mulheres costumavam dar, no romantismo.

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

"Quando você me contou seus segredos no avião, eu percebi que era de você que eu precisava. Você era o perfil de leitoras que eu queria atingir, e, então, quando eu descobri que você trabalhava para mim, eu... eu pensei que poderia levar projeto à frente! Eu não quis te magoar!"

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"E quando você transou comigo, Draco Malfoy? Em qual coluna você estava pensando?", eu não sei de onde veio essa coragem, mas ela veio.

E ele pareceu perplexo demais sequer para processar aquela informação.

"Quê?", ele perguntou, finalmente.

"Quando nos beijamos? Os encontros? O que eles eram? A coluna 'Como Quebrar Seu Coração Em Quinhentos Pedaços'?", perguntei, me aproximando dele, e ciente de que algumas lágrimas desciam pela minha bochecha, mas agora que se danasse.

"Não. Quero dizer, sim. No começo. Mas mudou depois!", tentou ele.

"O quê? O que mudou?", perguntei, rindo através das lágrimas, "Você se apaixonou por mim? Quer se casar comigo?", escorria sarcasmo destas frases.

"Me ouça!", pediu ele, o rosto franzido, parecendo realmente querer resolver a situação.

"Ouvir o quê?!?", berrei de volta.

Estava ofegante, fitando-o embaçado, por causa das lágrimas, limpei-as com a manga da minha blusa de moletom velho e horrível.

"Eu tinha a idéia do projeto, mas antes eu precisava de algo para analisar. Uma mulher para estudar, e você se encaixava nos padrões. Então, eu quis sair com você, com o pretexto de analisar o que você quer, o que você tem, o que precisa, o que deseja... mas eu comecei a... a me importar com você. Quando comecei a falar sobre o meu projeto, hoje de manhã, me lembrei de você e falei tudo aquilo sem sentir! Eu errei, Virgínia, eu sei, mas...", ele buscou por compreensão nos meus olhos, mas ao perceber que não o encontraria, mudou de tática, "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Meu peito subia e descia, enquanto um silêncio pesado se instalava.

Sim, Draco Malfoy, tem várias coisas que você pode fazer por mim:

colocar um salto alto e sair por aí cantando Lady Marmalady;

cometer suicídio;

tomar banho numa banheira de excremento de dragão;

fazer uma operação e mudar de sexo;

fazer sexo com um cavalo;

Ou então...

"Tem uma coisa", eu disse finalmente.

"O quê?", perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

"O que você estava fazendo nos Estados Unidos?", perguntei.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, então, ele os desviou.

Bem, então era isso.

"Malfoy, a Mulher Comum sente fome. Poderia me dar a pizza?", perguntei, sem olhar para ele.

Sem olhar para mim, esticou a pizza.

Peguei-a, nossas mãos roçaram, e meu coração bateu, sofrido, e fechei a porta, indo em direção ao elevador.

Estava acabado.

Droga.

A pizza está fria, eu estou descabelada e meu rosto está inchado.

Por que todo o fim de namoro é assim?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Atualização relâmpago, não?

Mas tudo bem...

Nesse capítulo o Draco apareceu para tentar acertar as coisas com a Gina, mas está meio óbvio que a ruiva não vai perdoá-lo tão facilmente, não é?

E, afinal de contas, quem é que perdoaria?

Eu sei que eu não (e a Mi muito menos, pelo o que percebi no MSN xD)!

Querem outra atualização relâmpago?

Então, review! ;D

Mari-Buffy

Uma boa desculpa? Veremos... O que achou do novo capítulo, querida? ;D

Princesa Chi

Quando você entra de férias, moça? A Gina realmente não está muito aberta para um dialogo no momento, mas quem sabe daqui uns séculos, não é? XD Mas vou dizer... talvez! ;D Aguardo sua review!

Sophia.DiLUA

Tadinha, a Gina só se ferra nessa fic! Gostou do novo capítulo?

Kath

Eu acho que não tenho mesmo, juro que a minha intenção era fazer vocês falarem só um "putz, que mancada" não quererem a morte do Draco! XD O que achou do Draco neste capítulo?

Ana Raquel

É verdade! E as reviews também aumentam consideravelmente! O que achou do novo capítulo (postei rapidinho, vai!)?!

Ly W.

Não, foi a cabeça fraca da autora mesmo que fica mandando arquivos errados! XD O Draco apareceu, mas não conseguiu dar a desculpa esfarrapada! ;D Gina não deixou! O que achou do novo capítulo?

Thaty

Você ainda odeia o Draco? XD Vou, sim! A propósito, o capítulo de Bilhetes está aberto enquanto eu estou respondendo as reviews! ;D Aguardo sua review!

EuDy

Eudy, eu já falei que _amo_ suas reviews? Elas são tão gigantes e gostosas:D Dessa vez, você não teve que esperar tanto, né? XD Ela o mandou para lá, hoje! Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo! É, ele deu uma 'pisadinha na bola'... mas quem não dá de vez em quando, não é? Aguardo sua nova review!! ;D

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Aqui está um novo capítulo, para compensar o outro capítulo curto! E aí, querida, gostou? ;D

Tamie Honda

O nome do livro é "O Segredo De Emma Corigan"! É um ótimo livro! ;D

Ca Kathiene

Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada pelo elogio! Para compensar o capítulo curto, veio um novo rapidinho! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!!

Rk-chan

Foi, minha cabeça problemática... xD O Draco apareceu, mas não foi 100 competente, não! Gostou?

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

É, o Draco pisou na bola... hum, pensando bem, o Draco pisou tão feio na bola que ela até furou! Algo pior do que pendurar o pingulinho dele? Puxa, acho que realmente te deixei revoltada! Aguardo sua review!

LolitaMalfoy

O que achou da ação do Draco? Gostou? Capítulo novo chegou rápido, não?

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

É que você tem que levar em conta que, para a Cher, é inadmissível 'perder' para a Luna em qualquer coisa – mesmo sonhos eróticos! XD Gostou da Gina neste capítulo? Quebrou as pernas dele! Até as férias, Van:D

Anita Simons

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha ajudado com o seu surto de ansiedade:D Gostou do capítulo?

miaka

Que bom que você gostou da cena das amigas! O que achou da cena do Draco? É claro que ele pisou na bola e roubou a pizza das garotas, mas, é claro... ele está arrependido! XD O que achou, Mi?

Kaaaah

Para compensar, veio outro capítulo rapidinho! Sim, está acabando! ; O que achou da 'briga' GinaxDraco?

Anaisa

O que achou do novo capítulo, sócia? TOTAL! Duas semanas:DDD

Maddie Red Fox

Maddie, que bom que você gostou! Seja bem vinda! Bem, acho que acabo de virar mãe! ;) Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!

É isso, gente!

Muito obrigada:D

Beijos!

Gii


	32. O Segredo de Draco

Capítulo 32 – O Segredo de Draco 

Três dias!

Faz três dias que estou em depressão.

Faz três dias que entro no serviço cabisbaixa, ouvindo todas as conversas cessarem no segundo que piso na sala, e fico trabalhando (fingindo, sejamos bem sinceras) fadada a nunca mais ser normal.

Viram, crianças?

Este é exatamente o motivo pelo qual vocês _não_ devem dormir com os chefes de vocês.

Nunca!

Nem que ele seja lindo, loiro, perfeito, musculoso e de tirar o fôlego.

Eu poderia chorar para sempre, sabem?

"Então, Gina, quando é que você ia me contar?", perguntou Cho, depois de três dias tentando parecer indiferente, ela finalmente cedeu às suas raízes fofoqueiras e invejosas.

Mesmo que, bem, não tenha muito do que se invejar, no meu caso.

Um namorado que sai por aí espalhando os segredos da namorada pelos cantos não é exatamente algo que alguém deveria invejar.

Mas ser esperta nunca foi o ponto forte de Cho, não é?

"O quê?", perguntei, da maneira mais indelicada, para ver se ela se tocava.

Surpresa, surpresa!

Ela não se tocou.

"Do Draco Malfoy, é óbvio!", ela revirou os olhos.

Para que ponto nós voltamos?

Ah, sim, para a incrível falta de inteligência dessa mulher.

"Ah, isso", eu disse, azeda, "Bem, nunca!"

"_Nunca_?", ecoou ela, incrédula, "Você ia esconder o seu caso com um dos dez solteiros mais cobiçados da Inglaterra e... e... e não ia _me_ contar?", perguntou ela, incrédula, como se o que eu havia acabado de falar fosse algo simplesmente... inaceitável.

"Pois é", comecei a fingir colocar uns papéis em ordem, mas é verdade é que eu nem mesmo sabia o que era aquilo e porque eu o estava fazendo.

"Então, vocês não estão mais fazendo sexo?", ela quase deitou na mesa, tentando ganhar minha atenção.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva e senti que o departamento inteiro ficou em silêncio, provavelmente aguardando a minha resposta.

"Não, Cho", respondi, com falsa paciência, "Não estamos mais fazendo sexo"

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso investir?", perguntou ela, sentando-se na tampa da mesa.

Da _minha_ mesa.

Com a sua saia "eu sou uma executiva vagabunda" subindo tanto que quase dava para ver sua _lingerie_ Victoria's Secret.

Que ousadia!

Como é que ela ousa?

Quero dizer, que ela é uma retardada eu já sabia, mas...

Alô?!?

Dá para alguém perceber que eu estou querendo _morrer_ aqui?

"Vá em frente", dei de ombros, embora sentisse um nó na minha garganta se apertando só de pensar em Cho Chang fazendo com Draco o que ela fez com todos os homens que tentou (e conseguiu) conquistar.

Primeiro vinham os olhares. Depois, o roçar de mãos sem querer. O sorriso sem graça acompanhado do 'ajeitar uma mecha rebelde do cabelo para trás da orelha'. O beijo ousado na bochecha, perigosamente perto dos lábios da vítima.

Depois, claro, vinha a prática da 'palavra com S' no armário de vassouras.

Cho tem classe (por mais que faça aquilo no armário de vassouras), sabe se vestir, seu cabelo está sempre impecável.

"Que tipo de lugar você acha que ele aceitaria ir comigo? O Majestic ou um piquenique ao ar livre?", ao perceber o olhar horrorizado que lhe lancei, ela arregalou os seus próprios, "O quê? É só uma pergunta!"

"Sei lá", respondi, e voltei a fazer as minhas coisas, mas fiquei muito pensativa.

Talvez Draco aceitasse sair com ela.

Talvez.

Droga, meus olhos começaram a arder e eu virei minha atenção para as folhas que estavam amassadas na minha mão, e Cho deu um sorriso superior, e sentou-se em sua mesa.

Então, a porta se abriu e pude saber, pela forma que senti todos os olhos caírem sobre mim, que Draco acabara de entrar.

Pouco depois desse sentimento, senti o cheiro dele se espalhando pela sala, ouvi seus passos e logo uma sombra estava sobre mim.

"Virgínia", me chamou, com a voz grave.

Fazem três dias que ele entra aqui, conversa um pouco com o pessoal, enquanto eu finjo que ele não existe.

E que saber?

Estava dando certo!

Ele tentava puxar assunto de vez em quando, mas a única coisa que eu precisava era lançar-lhe um dos meus olhares de aviso que ele simplesmente saía.

O que é que ele quer?

"Sim, senhor Malfoy?", perguntei, sem erguer os olhos do computador.

"Você poderia me olhar nos olhos?", perguntou, num sussurro, enquanto apoiava as duas mãos na tampa da minha mesa.

"Qual é a necessidade profissional deste ato?", agora, desesperada, eu comecei a ler uma matéria qualquer que estava aberta no Word do meu computador.

"Nenhuma"

"Então, sinto muito, mas não", disse, dando de ombros.

"Preciso falar com você", ele disse, um pouco mais alto.

Ignorei-o completamente, agora começando a abrir minhas gavetas, buscando pelas pesquisas que eu havia feito nesses três dias sobre o assunto em questão.

"Virgínia...", era um sussurro ríspido agora, "Você é minha subordinada, e eu gostaria muito que você me obedecesse quando eu lhe peço algo!"

_Isso_ sim, é que é ser cara de pau!

Ergui, lentamente, meus olhos, mas o fitei de forma assassina.

"Sinto muito, eu...", ele começou, incerto.

"Fale, _senhor_, o que a sua subordinada pode fazer por você?", sibilei.

"Gina, não...", nós falávamos baixos, mas o departamento inteiro estava em silêncio e prestando atenção em nós dois.

Eu não queria ouvi-lo!

Estava tudo indo _muito_ bem, até ele chegar e me encher a paciência!

Assim, meia hora por dia, permitia-me imaginar uma vida onde eu teria superado Draco Malfoy e ele voltaria rastejando, implorando por perdão.

Eu simplesmente riria e diria um seco: "Pensasse nisso antes de me magoar tão profundamente! Agora, licença, tenho que me encontrar com meu novo amor e futuro esposo... Brad Pitt!"

Mas agora, com ele na minha frente... por mais que eu o odeie, tê-lo tão perto chega quase à machucar.

"Você poderia comparecer na sala de reunião?", abri a boca, para responder que 'não, senhor Malfoy, tenho que trabalhar', mas ele foi mais rápido, "É uma reunião de verdade... não... você sabe... mais uma tentativa patética da minha parte em tentar fazê-la falar comigo", essa última parte saiu meio secamente.

"Que horas será a reunião?", perguntei, num tom de voz baixo e profissional.

"Às duas. Não falte.", e saiu, deixando um cartão sobre a minha mesa.

Por mais que eu estivesse curiosa, deixei-o de lado pelo maior tempo possível.

Cinco segundos depois que Draco Malfoy saiu, deslizei o cartão pela superfície da mesa e hesitei.

Era uma folha de papel em branco, virei-a e olhei a parte de trás.

Era, na verdade, um envelope.

Abri-o e tinham dois convites para uma apresentação de Ballet.

Mordi o lábio inferior e cogitei a idéia de joga-los no lixo, mas, depois de um tempo, resolvi que uma noite fora não me mataria.

Olhei o relógio.

Quinze para as duas.

Levantei-me, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Um pouco de produção _para a reunião_ não mataria ninguém.

XxXxX

Sentei-me ao lado de Collin, mas ele não me dirigiu a palavra.

Aliás, desde o dia em que ele descobriu que eu desconfiava de sua 'masculinidade' ele parou de falar comigo literalmente e ainda não tive coragem de pedir-lhe perdão.

Não que fosse ajudar muito, mas sei lá!

Quando abri a boca para tentar puxar assunto com meu ex-namorado, Draco entrou na sala, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, de uma maneira sexy, mas me neguei a observá-lo por mais de cinco segundos.

"Obrigado a todos por terem comparecido", agradeceu, enquanto com um aceno de cabeça, indicava para Thomas que iniciasse a apresentação de Power Point que estava sendo projetada na parede branca da sala de reuniões, para que todos pudessem ver.

A apresentação começava com a palavra "A Mulher Comum" escrita em letras garrafais e rosa, contra um fundo branco.

Logo, mudou para um slide de introdução.

"Eu queria um representante de cada um dos departamentos aqui para apresentar o meu projeto", disse, seus olhos varrendo a sala até se encontrarem com os meus, e eu não sabia se estava orgulhosa por ter sido chamada, ou se estava furiosa por ele estar esfregando esse projeto estúpido na minha cara, mas, de qualquer forma, era tarde demais agora, "Eu tive essa idéia a alguns meses atrás, mas ainda não tinha material o suficiente para realizá-lo, mas... algum tempo atrás, conheci alguém que possibilitou-o", e, claro, para variar um pouco, todos os olhos caíram sobre mim.

Draco limpou a garganta, e projetou sua voz.

"O que _é_ o Profeta Diário? Um jornal que tem cento e cinqüenta anos, que informa os bruxos de todo o mundo sobre novidades mundiais, certo? Mas... o que ele tem significado para a população feminina?"

Samantha Summers, da área de pesquisa, ergueu a mão.

"As mulheres também gostam de receber informação tanto quanto os homens, senhor Malfoy", argumentou, profissionalmente, embora seus olhos brilhassem em fúria.

Ela é feminista.

_Muito_.

"Concordo, senhorita Summers", Draco sorriu, "Mas nós temos a sessão de esportes, e temos a sessão de carros e automóveis, temos a sessão do 'homem saudável'... qual é a estatística de mulheres interessadas nestes cadernos?", perguntou, para todos na sala.

Eu sabia que eram poucas.

O novo slide apareceu.

"Respectivamente de 20, 10 e 3", Draco apontou para os números em negrito, "São estatísticas baixas, se fomos levar em conta o número de leitoras femininas que temos", recostou ao lado da parede, "O que eu proponho é um novo caderno, uma nova sessão inteiramente voltada para as mulheres e suas necessidades"

Um novo slide apareceu com os itens (saúde, beleza, roupas, etc...) que poderiam ser das novas colunas.

E, sabem e uma coisa?

Posso ter sido a cobaia, mas se esse era o produto final, estou meio que orgulhosa por ter participado dele.

"Quantas garotas gostariam de saber onde sair? O que vestir para um grande encontro? E qual a revista que fornece isso?", perguntou Draco.

Timidamente, ergui minha mão.

"A única revista inteiramente voltada para o nosso público é a _Witch Beauty_, que nem é tão boa assim", ao perceber todos os olhos sobre mim, baixei as mãos, com as bochechas pinicando.

Ótimo, agora ia parecer que eu só o tinha dito para proteger o meu 'amante'.

Ou então, porque eu queria os créditos por ter sido 'A Mulher Comum 101'.

Foi a vez de Samantha se pronunciar:

"A Weasley está certa. A única revista feminina que ronda por aqui é _Witch Beauty_, mas ela nos trata como se só nos importássemos com moda e o último gloss que a Victoria's Secrets lançou. Seria bom ter algo novo, que soubesse que as mulheres também se importam com o que ocorre no mundo todo"

Suspirei, aliviada.

Draco também parecia aliviado.

"Pedi que fizessem algumas pesquisas, e percebi que se conseguíssemos atrais o público da _Witch Beauty_, nossas vendas aumentariam em 56! É um aumento significativo e, acredito, viável"

Draco ficou por mais meia hora mostrando sua idéia, mas a verdade é que todos já a haviam comprado a idéia no momento em que ele pisara na sala e a introduzira.

Era brilhante.

E era sofisticada.

Era... tão típico de Draco Malfoy que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Pela primeira vez em dias, eu sentia a falta das mãos dele me tocando, pela primeira vez, deixei de lado meu 'ego ferido' para lembrar-me de todos os bons momentos e quase funguei.

Quase.

Quando as luzes da sala se acenderam não tinha uma única pessoa que estivesse dormindo, como normalmente acontece, estavam todos comentando um com os outros como a idéia era brilhante e inovadora.

Todos se levantaram para parabenizá-lo, mas eu tinha resolvido girar nos calcanhares e dar o fora.

E quando minha mão tocou a maçaneta, hesitei.

Hesitei, suspirei, e caminhei até Draco Malfoy, que agora estava sozinho, a não ser por algumas poucas pessoas que ainda estavam puxando o seu saco, quando me viu, ele gesticulou para que os demais o esperassem e caminhou em minha direção.

"E então?", perguntou ele, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de mim, aquele cheiro inebriante causando-me um mal estar, graças à nostalgia.

"É uma idéia... maravilhosa, Malfoy", estiquei a mão, "É um ótimo projeto", e fiquei satisfeita ao perceber que meu tom era completamente profissional.

Ele sorriu e quando sua mão apertou a minha, senti uma onda de calor, mas logo soltei-me.

"Fico feliz que você tenha aprovado", e nos olhamos por um tempo.

Parte de mim, ainda está magoada e puta da vida com ele, mas outra parte quer abraçá-lo a beijá-lo, como antes.

Mas não sou estúpida e sei que o fato do projeto de Draco Malfoy não justifica tudo o que ele fez comigo.

No entanto, vê-lo é muito difícil quando estamos nessa situação.

Só que não quero perdoá-lo. Quero dizer, quantas coisas já perdoei nestas últimas semanas?

Segredos _dele_ que não me podem ser confiados, saídas no meio do encontro, saídas no meio da noite...

Não tenho mais raiva dele, mas estou decepcionada.

Com ele, claro, por tudo o que fez, e comigo, por ser uma estúpida e achar que tudo estaria bem.

"Tenho que ir trabalhar, senhor Malfoy. Mais uma vez: parabéns, o projeto será um sucesso", dei as costas e saí.

Chorando.

XxXxX

Fiquei cinco minutos no banheiro, chorando, e precisei de mais cinco para disfarçar os olhos inchados.

Entrei no departamento apenas para pegar minha bolsa e observei o envelope, próximo ao teclado do meu computador, hesitei, mas girei nos calcanhares para ir embora.

"Já vai, Gina?", perguntou Cho, de maneira cínica.

"Sim", respondi.

"Só porque você está ferida, acha que pode sair por aí a hora que quer?", perguntou.

Espreitei os olhos.

Mas ela estava certa.

"Só porque seus segredinhos estúpidos foram revelados, então, te dá cartão verde para fazer o que quiser, é isso?", Cho deu uma risada malvada, e me encolhi, "Sinceramente, Weasley, é patético!"

Então, algo explodiu entro de mim, coloquei-me de pé.

"Sabe o que é patético, Chang? O seu jeito de achar que se abrir a perna, vai conseguir tudo o que quer! O seu jeito de se achar superior à mim, só porque está aqui a mais tempo! E quer saber de uma coisa? Chega dessas idiotices!"

Maurício saiu de sua sala, confuso.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Não está...", ia começar a negar, mas me impedi.

Chega de mentiras!

"Maurício, sabe sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada favorita?", ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, confuso, "Eu a quebrei! Foi sem querer, desculpa!", e voltei-me para o meu xerox, pendurado na parede, "E, licença, mas essa bunda é minha e eu não quero mais vocês rindo dela, OK?", arranquei-a de lá, com um gesto brusco, depois, virei-me para Chang, "E sobre sua planta ridícula...", bem... não estou tão corajosa ao ponto de falar que a planta da Cho está sempre morrendo porque a molho com café, "Bem... não tenho a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo. Agora, adeus!", e sai, à passos rápidos.

"_Merilm! O que eu _fiz_?"_, perguntei-me, incrédula.

XxXxX

Quando cheguei em casa, sentei-me no sofá e suspirei.

Então, bateram à minha porta.

Olhei para o relógio, perguntando-me quem seria às quatro horas da tarde, e, quando abri a porta, quase saltei para trás ao ver Draco Malfoy.

"O quê...?", comecei a perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu com um gesto.

"Sinto muito, mas eu sabia que se eu tocasse o interfone, você não me deixaria entrar", disse ele, recostando-se no arco e colocando a mão na porta, como se para evitar que eu a fechasse na cara dele, embora a idéia nem tivesse se passado em minha cabeça, "Então eu só... aparatei"

"Pode aparatar de volta para a sua casa, Malfoy"

"Só vim lhe trazer isso", e tirou do bolso de seu casaco o envelope, "Você o esqueceu"

"Não, eu o deixei lá", corrigi, "Não quero nada que venha de você, não quero olhar para a sua cara e, sinceramente, não quero ir a lugar algum com você"

Aquilo pareceu pegar-lhe de surpresa, mas sua feições logo se repuseram.

Queria poder saber se estou magoando-o pelo menos um terço do que ele magoou a mim.

"Olha, Gina... você me conheceu antes disso tudo, quando eu era um adolescente insuportável e... eu não mudei muito, tá legal? Eu sei disso, ainda me importo com dinheiro e desprezo os trouxas", tirou as mãos da porta, como se informando que se a porta fosse fechada em sua cara, ele entenderia, "E desde aquela época, eu sempre soube como me dar com a culpa, Weasley. Só que eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer mais! Tentei ignorar, e tentei falar com você, e resolver a situação, e fazer você olhar para mim de novo... porque não ter você por perto... perceber como você parece desabrochar toda a vez que eu me aproximo... isso me mata"

Tentei falar algo pouco espirituoso como 'que ótimo, pois é o que você merece', mas não consegui.

"Eu poderia ficar aqui a tarde inteira tentando explicar como é insuportável olhar para todos os cantos e não ver vocês, mas a verdade é que eu mesmo mal entendo o que está acontecendo", ele ainda segurava o envelope e esticou-o em minha direção.

Quando peguei o envelope, nossas mãos roçaram e senti minha garganta se fecharem, quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Apenas pense no assunto", pediu ele.

E aparatou.

XxXxX

Liguei para Luna, quase histérica e aos prantos, mas agora, cinco minutos depois, eu já não chorava mais e estava observando o envelope, ainda em minhas mãos, enquanto me perguntava quanto tempo Luna demoraria.

Abri-o e tire os dois convites de dentro.

"_Apresentação de Ballet Internacional Margaret Fountein._

_Apresentação no dia 05 de Setembro. _

_Início - 20:00_

_Abertura da casa – 18:00_

_Convite individual e intransferível"_

Na parte de trás de um convite tinha o meu nome; no outro, o de Luna.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando os convites, mas quando Luna chegou do trabalho, ainda os estava observando.

"O que é isso?", perguntou ela, pendurando a bolsa no nosso abajur.

"Dois convites que eu ganhei. Um é para você", ela sentou-se animada e tirou-os da minha mão.

"Eu _sempre_ quis ver uma apresentação de ballet!", seus olhos brilharam.

"Ganhei do Draco... Malfoy", acrescentei, num fio de voz.

"Oh! Bem... eu nunca quis _tanto_, sabe? Não tem problema!", disse ela, sem graça.

E senti-me mal!

Luna quer ir!

E, bem, quem garante que eu vá ver Draco Malfoy, de qualquer forma?

E se o vir, basta ignorá-lo!

Apesar de que... depois do que ele disse... ignorá-lo vai ser impossível.

"Nós podemos ir, Luna! Parece ser legal!", dei um sorriso forçado.

"Sério?!?", os olhos dela brilharam como os de duas crianças, "Quando é?"

"Hoje", respondi.

Ela pulou do sofá, mas, depois, voltou-se para mim.

"Tem certeza?"

Balancei a cabeça, me levantando.

"Vamos nos arrumar!", pisquei para ela.

XxXxX

Certo, talvez eu tenha me arrumado um pouquinho demais, e talvez o músculo do meu pescoço esteja doendo porque eu fiquei buscando por Draco Malfoy em meio à multidão.

É verdade.

Eu confesso.

Mesmo doente por dentro, queria ver Draco Malfoy.

Queria que ele me visse com meu... digo, da Cher... vestido Dolce & Gabana preto e lindo, e com minha sandália de tira.

A sandália _realmente_ é minha.

Queria que ele visse o que perdeu.

Mas não o vi em parte alguma.

"Ele não está aqui", disse, entre desapontada e aliviada.

Luna sorriu.

"Não é ótimo?", perguntou, enquanto me puxava pelo braço para as nossas cadeiras, "Vai ver foi um ato altruísta!"

Dei de ombros.

Estávamos em uma luxuosa casa de espetáculos, uma das mais caras de toda a Inglaterra, e quando nos sentamos, dava para sentir o cheiro de perfumes caros e as cadeiras não eram de plástico (como as do teatro que eu e Luna freqüentamos), mas de couro e cheiravam a dinheiro.

Não que, vocês sabem, elas _cheirassem _a dinheiro de verdade.

Mal sentamos, as luzes foram diminuindo até se extinguirem, as imensas cortinas vermelhas se abriram e, embaixo do palco, a orquestra começou a tocar com maestria.

Mais ou menos depois de um minuto de música instrumental, um grupo de garotas de não mais de oito anos entraram, na ponta dos pés, dançando ballet com tanta habilidade que meus olhos até se encheram de lágrimas.

Aliás, eles fizeram isso com bastante freqüência hoje.

Tinham alguns garotos entre elas, mas eram poucos e estavam vestidos como príncipes.

Luna soltava 'ohhhhs' o tempo todo e eu tinha que cutucá-la para que se calasse, uma vez que todos os olhos irritadiços das pessoas voltavam-se em nossa direção.

Uma menina ficou no meio do palco, enquanto as demais se ajoelhavam, fazendo uma reverência, e começou a rodopiar na ponta dos pés.

Sua roupa era rosa clara e ela tinha duas asas de fada. Rodopiava como um pião e depois, começou a fazer passes difíceis de ballet, enquanto, com uma varinha brilhante, tocava nas colegas, que erguiam-se, lentamente, e começavam a acompanhá-la.

Este foi o último ato e Luna estava chorando como uma criança quando as pequenas dançarinas agradeceram os aplausos ensurdecedores.

Nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar para o lado de fora, enquanto Luna fungava pateticamente, suspirando e comentando sobre todos os atos da peça.

Não posso negar que o tempo todo eu me perguntava porque eu estava ali, porque Draco tinha me dado os convites e porque ele _não_ estava ali, até que senti uma mão no meu antebraço.

"Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Gina", a voz firme de Draco fez-se ouvir e virei-me, com o coração batendo forte.

Luna soltou um berro indignado, e aproximou-se de nós.

"Solte-a, agora!", ordenou, "Ou juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que chamarei os Aurores, Malfoy!"

"Lovegod, por favor, deixe-me falar com ela", pediu Draco, depois voltou-se para mim, "Gina, preciso falar com você"

Fitei-o, em silêncio.

Luna estava grasnindo para ele, como um cachorro.

"Luna... chame um táxi, eu já vou", disse, finalmente.

Luna espreitou os olhos para Draco, de forma acusadora, e apontou o dedo indicador em sua direção, como quem diz 'olha lá o que vai fazer'.

"Ai de você se ela estiver chorando quando eu a vir! Você é um homem morto, _Mlafoy_", cuspiu ela, parecendo uma maníaca.

Nós estávamos do lado de fora da casa de eventos e pessoas bem vestidas iam embora em Mercedes e Limusines.

Quando Luna estava acenando que nem uma louca para os táxis, Draco se voltou para mim.

"Achei que você não viria"

"E eu não vinha", respondi, friamente, "Só vim até aqui por causa da Luna"

Vi os olhos dele se deslocando até a loira que pulava e acenava no meio fio e, talvez por isso, os carros aceleravam quando chegavam próximos dela.

"Por que me deu os convites?", perguntei, finalmente.

"Venha", disse ele, pegando na minha mão e guiando-me para dentro da mansão luxuosa novamente.

Sei que devia ter soltado minha mão da dele, mas ninguém sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso a não ser eu mesma.

O toque da mão de Draco Malfoy é firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo, é o sentimento mais antagônico e maravilhoso que já senti – por mais clichê que isso possa soar. Era como quando estávamos juntos, seus beijos eram exigentes e carinhosos, selvagens e doces.

Nada com Draco Malfoy era simples.

Nada.

Meus olhos marejaram novamente, mas forcei-me a secá-los.

"Para onde você está me levando?", perguntei, a voz fina, graça à garganta que ardia.

"Você vai ver", disse ele, e com o polegar, acariciou a palma da minha mão.

Um arrepio se estendeu da minha mão até o meu coro cabeludo.

Paramos de frente a uma porta fechada, Draco bateu duas vezes e ela se entreabriu.

"Oh, senhor Malfoy!", uma mulher apareceu, era magra e usava um collant, o que quer dizer que, provavelmente, é a professora das garotas, os olhos, por trás dos óculos, brilhavam em admiração.

Draco sorriu e eu perguntei se ele me puxou aqui para que eu o visse cantando outras mulheres – e, se fosse, o repreenderia para sempre por ser o pior ser humano do mundo.

"Podemos entrar?", pediu ele.

Ela me analisou, parecendo perguntar-se se eu era merecedora de tal honra.

"Certo", concedeu e nós entramos.

A garota que dançou sozinha, a morena de olhos azuis, correu até Draco e o abraçou, acompanhando o ato com um berrinho deliciado, infantil.

"Papai!", ela tinha um sotaque americano.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"O quê...?", comecei, num tom de voz fraco.

Draco pegou-a no colo, com um sorriso, soltando sua mão da minha, para apertar-lhe a bochecha.

"Essa, Gina, é Ashley, minha filha. Que mora nos Estados Unidos", e lançou-me um olhar significativo.

Meu coração deu uma bombeada sem igual, e depois pareceu simplesmente parar, enquanto sentia minhas pernas bambas.

Draco Malfoy estava me confiando seu segredo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AVISO – A ANAISA (LINDA:D) FEZ UMA COMU PARA MIM, SE QUISEREM ENTRAR, BASTA ENTRAR NO MEU PERFIL (do orkut) QUE TEM O LINK LÁ, OK? ;D**

Capítulo gigante para ninguém reclamar, hein?

Hauiahiuhaiuahuiahiuh

Bem, espero que o Draco esteja começando a se redimir com vocês, gente!!!

O que acharam da Cho Vaca Chang?!?

E do Draco?!?

E da GRANDE revelação?

No próximo capítulo, explicarei tudo isso!

Ou melhor... o Draco explicará.

Enfim!

Hauihauihaiuahuhiaa

Gente, realmente estamos próximos do fim:D

Aguardo a review de vocês e – olhem! – mais uma atualização relâmpago, hein?

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!

Iara 

Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Gostou?!?

Mari – Buffy 

Você gosta de Brit-brit?!? Você acha que a Gina melhorou depois daquele capítulo? E do Draco, gostou dele?!? Espero que sim:D

Madame Mistery

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! ;)

Anna Lahm Malfoy

Tuudo bem, pelo menos você deixou a revie agora! O que achou da atitude do Draco neste capítulo?!? ;D

Maddie Red Fox 

Você já passou o diabo na mão de um homem? Quem é mau tratou a minha filha adotiva? Ò.Ó/ O que achou do Draco neste capítulo:D

Paola Lee 

Tudo bem, pelo menos você está aqui agora! Sim, Pah, é extremamente parecida! Eu não sabia disso, até ser informada por uma pessoa que tinha lidos os dois livros (mas tenho que admitir que depois que li o primeiro livro, comprei a série toda e adorei, apesar de não ter gostado do final!)! O que achou do capítulo?!? ;D

Princesa Chi

O que achou do segredo do Draco? Bem, Chi, esta atualização foi rápida _e_ também esclareceu bastante coisas – pelo menos, é o que eu acho! Aguardo sua opinião!

Fenf Igo

Fenf, acha que ele se redimiu agora? ;D Vamos ir assistir HP juntas, hein?!? ;D

Kath 

Não, a Gina continua magrina! XD O Draco continua um idiota? ;)

PKena MalfOy 

O Draco ainda precisa sofrer muito? XD Puxa, fico realmente lisonjeada por você ter gostado da fic! ;D Mais uma atualização relâmpago!

Débs.

Acho que a Gina, por pouco, não seguiu seu exemplo, Deh! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Fico contente que você tenha gostado da história! Espero pela sua opinião:D

neoncecih

O que achou do segredo do Draco? Querida, eu recebi sua MP, mas, infelizmente, seu MSN não apareceu, então, me add: gisele(underline)zwicker hotmail! Fico muito contente que você leia todas as minhas fics:DDD Aguardo você no MSN! ;D

manuela bloom

Que bom que seu PC resolveu colaborar:) Outra atualização relâmpago e o que achou do segredo do Draco? ;)

Anita Simons 

Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Aguardo sua review:D

Liriel Lino 

Mais uma atualização rápida! O que achou do novo capítulo?!? ;D

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Aparentemente, Draco cantando foi a parte favorita de todo mundo! XD O que achou do Draco neste capítulo de hoje?!? Aguardo sua review! ;)

Rk-chan

Você perdoaria o Draco agora? XD Afinal, ele contou o segredo, não contou? Ainda acha que a Gina deve voltar com o Collin?!? XD Mais uma atualização rápida, hein? ;D

Kagome-LilyE

Espero que esteja amando este capítulo também:D

EuDy

Bom, temos mais uma atualização relâmpago bem aqui! ;D Reviews grandes são legais! ;D Eu gosto, pelo menos! Boa idéia! XD A Gina deveria mesmo ter feito o que você propôs! Ainda acha que o Draco não merece perdão? Aguardo sua review! ;D

Dessinha McGuiller

Não esqueci de você, olha! Tá aqui! \o/ Me perdoa, Deh! Por favor! T.T Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, apesar de você não ter comentado que o Draco foi um FDP no capítulo anterior:(

LolitaMalfoy

O que achou da atitude do Draco neste capítulo? Revelou o segredo dele! Aguardo sua opinião:D

Ana Raquel

Pensou que tinha visto errado de novo? Imagina o Draco com aplique?!? Ahuiahiauha Cantando Lady Marmalady?!? Gostou do novo capítulo? ;D

larimalfoy & becamalfoy

Realmente, a Gina não merecia! Atualizarei ambas em breve, prometo! Aguardo sua opinião:D

Ly W.

Que bom! É realmente o que eu quero, que você dêem risada, não que chorem! XD Bem, agora já dá para ter uma idéia do que o Draco fazia nos EUA, não é? O que achou:)

Lauh'Malfoy

Desculpa! Às vezes dá a louca, mesmo:/ Mas aqui estamos nós! ;D Postei rápido, viu?!? Acabou de descobrir o que ele fazia nos EUA! Sim, sim! Elas tinham que cantar a Brit porque eu a amo! XD Beijos, Bethôncinha!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

O que achou das atitudes da Gina neste capítulo? Ainda quer que o Draco sofra:/ Espero pela sua review!

Thaty

E aí, Thaty? Continuaria não perdoando?!? Mais um capítulo relâmpago! ;D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

O que achou do Draco neste capítulo? A Gina foi cruel com ele, no começo, pelo menos! XD Bem, teve uma nova atualização relâmpago! ;D Aguardo sua review!

-Kaah

Puxa, Kaah! Se for para ser, vocês vão voltar, relaxe! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e o seu namorado! O que achou do capítulo:)

Miaka

Também estou morrendo de saudades! Tudo bem, nos falaremos em breve! O que achou deste capítulo?!? ;D

Nani Duarte

Aqui tem uma nova atualização relâmpago! O que achou do Draco e do pedido de desculpas dele:D

Nadeshiko Amamya

Bem, eu fiz a Gina ser cruel com ele! É um começo, vai... O que achou do capítulo:)

catarina

Hum... O que achou do Draco neste capítulo?!? Aguardo a sua review! ;)

É isso aí, gente!

Valeu por tudo!

Espero pelas reviews!!

Beijos!


	33. Sem Segredos!

**Capítulo 33 – Sem Segredos!**

"Puxa!", fez Ashley, esticando a mão para pegar no meu cabelo, "Você é tão bonita!", e inclinou-se em minha direção, analisando-me atentamente.

"Você também é muito bonita, Ashley", elogiei-a, e seus olhos se encheram de brilho, obviamente ela tinha um quê de vaidade que se desenvolveria em um futuro muito próximo.

"Você é a namorada do meu pai?", perguntou, ainda analisando-me atentamente, "Porque você é bonita! E eu deixo ele namorar você. Isso é, se você quiser!"

Draco desviou os olhos, parecendo incomodado, mas eu ri, tocando a bochecha dela com as costas da minha mão.

E não me importo que isso pareça, de qualquer forma, clichê ou manjado, mas senti que nunca mais iria esquecer aquele momento, simplesmente porque eu senti que aquela garota era adorável e que eu me daria bem com ela instantaneamente.

Aliás, _já estávamos_ nos dando bem.

"Antes, eu queria que ele se casasse com a mamãe de novo, mas agora ela está namorando o Juanes, nosso jardineiro!", tagarelou, animada, "Ele é legal! E faz a mamãe rir! E ouvi-a comentando com uma amiga que ele faz 'loucuras na cama'... acho que deve ser malabarismo ou alguma coisa assim", acrescentou, com o cenho franzido, pensativo.

Eu ri novamente ao perceber os olhos azuis de Draco Malfoy se arregalando perante aquela frase.

Essa garota simpática e amigável deve ser uma vergonha para os Malfoy do mundo inteiro.

Embora, quando olhe para ela, Draco não pareça sentir mais nada, que não carinho.

"Você estava espetacular na apresentação de hoje à noite!", parabenizei-a.

"Isso é verdade!", Draco concordou.

"Ah! Eu treinei muito para aquela parte! Quer que eu te ensine?", perguntou, pulando do colo do pai para o chão, animada, "Você começa esticando sua perna, assim, depois ergue suas mãos, assim, está vendo?"

Rindo, comecei a imitá-la.

"Assssshley!", uma mulher surgiu, "Assssshley! Dê um beijo em seu pai e vá dorrrrmir! Amanhã terrremos mais uma apresentação e terrremos ensaio logo cedo!"

"Sim, senhora Atwood!", disse a garota, e quando a mulher fechou a porta, ela deu-lhe a língua.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo, e mordi minha bochecha para evitar gargalhar.

"Bem, boa noite, pequena!", disse Draco, pegando-a no colo novamente e dando-lhe um beijo na testa, "Venho vê-la amanhã!"

"Você não poderia me buscar para almoçar? Estou cansada de comer salada!"

"Claro que sim!"

"E traga a Gina com você!", sorriu ela, voltando-se para mim, "Eu vou ensina-la os meus passos, não é, Gina? Não é tão difícil assim! Se você quiser, é óbvio, eu posso te ensinar a peça toda!"

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

"Mal posso esperar", pisquei.

Draco depositou-a no chão e ela correu em direção à porta.

Depois voltou-se:

"Papai?", Draco olhou-a, movimentou o dedo indicador, gesticulando para que ele se aproximasse.

O loiro se aproximou.

"Ela é legal!", sussurrou ela, erguendo os dois polegares no ar, Draco riu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Após a saída de Ashley, Draco voltou-se para mim, sério, parecendo cauteloso.

"Ela é bonita demais para ser mantida em segredo", comentei, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se esgueirara desde que Ashley fechara a porta às suas costas.

"É preciso. Foi difícil explicar para ela porque é que ela não tem o meu sobrenome, mas Pansy conseguiu dar um jeito na confusão toda..."

O ar sumiu dos meus pulmões.

"Você e Pansy Parkson são...?", articular as palavras já era um imenso sufoco.

Ele pareceu sentir a minha preocupação.

"Não!", ele apressou a esclarecer, "Não, nós éramos... há muito tempo atrás, nos separamos quando Ashley tinha apenas dois anos! Mas sempre as visito"

"Era isso o que você estava fazendo nos Estados Unidos?", perguntei o óbvio, sentindo meu coração bombeando sangue numa velocidade pelo menos quinhentas vezes mais rápida do que a aceitável.

"Era o aniversário dela... Que tipo de pai eu seria se não comparecesse?", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas tinha um leve sorriso brincando nos seus lábios, "Parece mesquinho esconder o fato de ter uma filha, mas é preciso"

"Por quê?", aproximei-me dele, sentindo-me estranhamente íntima.

"Quando eu me afastei dos comensais e me uni à Ordem... Colocaram o meu pescoço à caça e, logicamente, os de Ashley e Pansy também. Veja, Gina... _eu_ entreguei todos os planos e onde todos os comensais estavam escondidos... Se nos pegassem...", ele interrompeu-se como se só o pensamento do que poderia ocorrer fosse insuportável, "O Ministério conseguiu prender a maioria dos comensais, mas não todos. Não posso arriscar minha filha... Por isso tenho amigos que nem ao menos sabem que fui casado", disse ele, sentando-se em um sofá e sentei-me ao seu lado, "Alguns poucos até sabem sobre Pansy, mas sabem de nós como uma coisa bem do passado... mas não de Ashley, quase ninguém sabe sobre ela", o rosto estava sério.

Eu nem ao menos sabia o que dizer.

De todas as coisas do mundo que eu esperava, ele ter uma filha e mentir para protegê-la era algo que estava até mesmo fora de cogitação.

"Eu achei que seria, ao menos, justo que você soubesse sobre ela", falou.

Mas não era.

Quero dizer, era legal da parte dele, mas...

"Um pecado não paga outro, Malfoy", eu disse, séria, pondo-me de pé, "Agradeço o convite, sua filha é maravilhosa... mas a Luna está esperando lá fora... Acho que esbarro em você no Profeta", encolhi os ombros, "Tenha uma boa noite"

E no momento que pisei fora da sala, sentindo o olhar perplexo de Draco Malfoy em mim, permiti-me algumas lágrimas.

XxXxX

OK.

_Não_ foram algumas lágrimas.

Foram muitas.

De verdade.

Quando cheguei na rua, Luna estava sentada no meio-fio e, ao me ver, tive que segurá-la pelos ombros para impedi-la de entrar na casa de shows e arrancar os olhos de Draco Malfoy com as unhas.

"Sinceramente, eu nem sei porque você foi falar com ele", relinchava ela, enquanto o taxista nos lançava olhares nervosos pelo espelho retrovisor, "Quero dizer, ele é o _Malfoy_ pelo amor de Merlim"

Pensei em recordá-la de como fora ela quem estivera me apoiando o tempo inteiro, mas sabia que era inútil.

Cher estava certa.

Ela _sempre_ estivera.

Desde o início.

"Realmente, eu não devia ter ido", funguei.

Limpei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e encostei minha cabeça contra o acento do carro, permitindo-me alguns segundos de silêncio.

XxXxX

Draco não apareceu no departamento de marketing no dia seguinte, e, apesar de tentar convencer a mim mesma de que era melhor desta maneira, meus olhos inexplicável e invariavelmente sempre voltavam-se para a entrada.

Cho estava sempre perfumada, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e ela até estava usando um batom rosa claro, típico sexy/conservadora, e estava linda.

Só esse sentimento já causava uma sensação desconfortável e tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas por mais que eu tentasse, tudo o que conseguia era algumas palavras escritas à contragosto no computador e olhadas diretas e ansiosas para a porta.

Quando deram cinco horas, eu tive que encarar a realidade.

Estava acabado.

Ele desencanara.

Tanto melhor.

XxXxX

No outro dia, estava recomposta.

Sentada à minha mesa, era a imagem da jornalista profissional, fazendo ligações – para Cher e Luna, mas ninguém precisava saber deste pequeno detalhe – e lançando olhares de esguelha para Cho, que estava freqüentemente retocando a maquiagem.

A verdade é que todos do departamento conheciam muito bem tal ritual e o que ele significava: Cho ia dar o bote.

E eu poderia apostar o meu salário na próxima vítima.

Para o meu horror, alguns minutos antes do horário de almoço, o próprio entrou pelo departamento, escoltado por Maurício e alguns de seus assessores, falando rapidamente e distribuindo soluções para todos os problemas deles.

Fitei-o firmemente, mas ele não retribuiu o meu olhar, muito pelo contrário, passou reto e parou na mesa do Simmas.

"Preciso de uma pesquisa em relação às necessidades das mulheres entre a faixa etária de quinze a dezoito anos, dezenove a vinte e seis e vinte e seis em diante", informou, rispidamente, "Na minha mesa. Até as cinco horas."

Maurício ainda estava ao lado dele, despejando problemas.

"Pedirei hoje mesmo que aumentem os fundos do marketing, compre o que quiser, Maurício, mas entregue a nota fiscal na minha mesa até as cinco horas, está bem?", exasperou-se o loiro.

Quando, satisfeitos, Maurício e os assessores se afastaram, Draco continuou de costas para mim, dando ordens ao Simmas que anotava tudo em seu computador.

"E... bem, isso é tudo. Ouça, eu _preciso_ disso para ainda hoje", o tom de voz era autoritário – o que faz sentido, já que a empresa é dele.

"Sim, senhor", disse Simmas, aquiescendo como um aluno ansioso por agradar ao professor.

"Ótimo", o loiro enfiou as mãos no bolso e virou-se para sair do departamento quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram.

Por um instante, os olhos dele transmitiram uma surpresa, quase como se não estivesse esperando por isso, mas depois ficaram frios e desprovidos de emoção.

Soltando o ar lentamente, ele começou a caminhar em direção a saída.

"Draco?", a voz de Cho se insinuou por todo o recinto, e o loiro fitou-a por cima do ombro, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, "Eu preciso conversar com você...", quando Draco começou a caminhar em sua direção, ela colocou-se de pé e senti meu estômago se encolher, "Não se dê ao trabalho, o acompanharei enquanto lhe falo o que preciso"

Ele deu de ombros e ela apertou o passo e saiu do departamento junto com ele.

XxXxX

Como é que ele _ousa_?

Quero dizer, tudo bem, ele pode ir ficar com ela quantas vezes quiser, mas...

Na minha _frente_?

Na cara dura?

Que estúpido!

Como é que eu pude, sequer, considerar a opção de perdoá-lo?

Quero dizer, eu não _considerei_, apenas fantasiei algumas vezes ele rastejando aos meus pés, implorando por perdão, e quando, depois de horas, eu finalmente cedia, ele beijava os meus pés, e ia subindo até que...

Bem, até que o sonho fica censurado.

Mas isso não importa, certo?

Obviamente ele está ocupado demais me _esquecendo_ e partindo para outra para sequer se dar ao trabalho de dar mais uma choradinha aqui na minha mesa.

Eu poderia até perdoá-lo se ele fizesse direitinho!

Ain. Que. Óóóóódio!

Não contente em arruinar a minha vida contanto meus segredos para quem quisesse ouvir, ele também fica flertando com a Chang?

OK, era _ela_ quem estava flertando com ele, mas ele não está exatamente afastando-a a pauladas, estava?

Aquele loiro sonserino é _exatamente_ o tipo de homem que faz com que mulheres se traumatizem e tornem-se solteironas que só conseguem, como companhia, gatos frios e arrogantes que só ficam ao lado delas por causa da comida!

Sinceramente, é... revoltante!

Coloquei-me de pé, peguei um monte de papéis que precisavam de cópias, e sai pisando duro, e quando ouvi a voz da Chang, insinuante, e parei encostada na parede.

Muitas pessoas diriam que eu estava ouvindo a conversa alheia, mas é mentira.

Estava evitando que uma conversa alheia se _interrompesse_ por minha culpa, o que é bem diferente.

Certo?

Bem, eu não preciso da sua opinião de qualquer forma.

"Então, estava me perguntando se há algo que você precise de mim, Draco", a voz dela saiu lânguida, sensual, de uma forma que eu nunca conseguiria fazer a minha soar.

"Achei que fosse _você_ quem precisasse de alguma coisa, Chang", a voz de Draco Malfoy soou ríspida.

"Bem...", me aproximei um pouco mais e, para o meu horror, vi Cho-Vaca-Protituta-Incompetente-e-Inacreditável-Chang _desabotoando_ a própria blusa, "Talvez eu precise mesmo de alguma coisa"

Conheço caras que ficariam de joelhos por isso, mas a única coisa que Draco Malfoy fez foi abrir uma das pastas que estava carregando e começar a tirar xerox delas.

Como é que ele pode ser tão indiferente, quando a maioria dos homens mal conseguiam pensar quando Chang move as pestanas na direção deles?

Ah, já sei.

Provavelmente porque ele tem mulheres como a Cho Chang olhando para ele todos os dias.

O que é que eu pude pensar que ele veria em _mim_, pelo amor de Merlim?

"Poupe-se da humilhação, Chang, e abotoe sua camiseta novamente", resmungou ele, a voz fria e cortante, enquanto passava os olhos por um dos documentos.

Ela parou, incrédula.

Nos vinte e oito anos de vida de Cho, ela nunca levara um fora.

O mais próximo disso que ela passara fora quando dera um pé na bunda de Harry e ele, ao invés de rastejar aos pés dela, como os demais, simplesmente deu de ombros e seguiu em frente.

Na _minha_ direção, aliás.

Eu só gosto de lembrar disso, nada em especial.

Empinando o nariz, ela abotoou a camiseta.

"Para alguém que pegou a Weasley, você ficou repentinamente muito seletivo", comentou, amarga.

Draco simplesmente a ignorou.

"Escute, Malfoy, eu sinto, no meu íntimo, que nós dois juntos podemos ser _maravilhosos_. Quero dizer, até quando você vai ficar lá aparecendo no departamento, esperando que aquela ruiva se digne a olhar para a sua cara... convenhamos, ela está fazendo o maior drama", e revirou os olhos.

Suspendi a respiração e, embora Draco ficara apenas alguns segundos em silêncio, pareceu-me uma eternidade.

"E mesmo assim, eu respeito ela mais do que respeito você, que está aqui apontando todos os defeitos dela... por que será?", perguntou, finalmente, de forma cínica, abrindo uma nova pasta e, com a mesma indiferença, apesar de conhecê-lo o suficiente para saber que a forma como ele trincara o maxilar significara que ele ficar furioso, "Ela se dá ao respeito, Chang. Coisa que algumas pessoas desta empresa deveriam começar a fazer também", acrescentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Cho abriu a boca, perplexa.

"Escute", ele disse, finalmente, "Vamos deixar isso de lado, fingir que esse acontecimento patético nunca ocorreu, está bem? E eu não vou demiti-la por justa causa... por enquanto. Agora, eu gostaria que você voltasse para o seu departamento, fizesse o _seu_ trabalho, e parasse de encher o _meu_ saco. E o da Weasley", acrescentou.

Quando ouvi um guincho e o barulho dos saltos da Cho se aproximando, entrei correndo para dentro da primeira porta que encontrei.

XxXxX

Estava de olhos fechados e encostada na porta, quando ouvi-a xingando enquanto passava pelo corredor, abri os olhos e vi que estava em um banheiro.

Soltei o ar, lentamente.

Caminhei em direção aos espelhos, e fixei os olhos no meu reflexo.

Draco Malfoy me defendera da Cho Chang.

Me contara seu maior segredo, eu o rejeitara e... apesar disso tudo, rejeitou Cho Chang e partiu em _minha_ defesa, quando eu conhecia milhares de homens que jogariam um casamento estável no lixo por aquela japonesa.

Chinesa.

Inferno, aquela oriental.

Respirei fundo e cheguei a conclusão de que queria, sim, perdoá-lo.

Mas como iria falar com ele, agora?

Simplesmente entraria na sala dele?

E se ele não quisesse saber mais de mim?

Então, a porta do banheiro se abriu e ele entrou, parou surpreso e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, sinceramente surpreso.

"O...O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?", perguntei, com a voz trêmula, enquanto me apoiava na pia e o observava.

"Eu vim usar o banheiro", respondeu ele, lentamente, e com um gesto com a cabeça indicou os mictórios, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ah!", senti minhas bochechas pinicando, "Eu estava... eu estava... passando... você sabe..."

Ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se contra a parede, enquanto me observava.

"Eu estava...", tentei, novamente, mas não consegui pensar em nada para dizer.

"Você ouviu", concluiu.

"Sem querer", acrescentei, olhando para o chão.

"Não foi grande coisa", desconversou ele.

"Foi... foi sim", consegui argumentar, "Você... você me defendeu"

Ele deu de ombros.

"A Chang é uma estúpida, você não devia considerar as coisas que ela fala de você como ameaças... ou depreciações", ele revirou os olhos, "Ela te inveja"

Dei uma risada amarga.

"E o que ela poderia invejar?", perguntei.

"Bem, por que não começamos pelo fato de como o Potter nem se importou quando ela começou a sair com outro, um mês depois que eles terminaram, mas, no entanto, não conseguia manter as mãos longe de você, mesmo depois de _ele mesmo_ terminar o namoro?", senti meu coração bater forte, "Ou, então, como você teve um tórrido caso de amor com o seu chefe lindo e sensual, enquanto ela fica chupando o dedo com os caras da faxina? Você sabe, essas coisas"

"Ela também inveja o fato de que todos os meus segredos foram divulgados em TV nacional também?", não pude evitar que uma pontada de mágoa se fizesse perceber no meu tom de voz.

As feições dele se tornaram duras novamente.

"Virgínia, eu já disse que sinto muito em relação a isso e, infelizmente, eu não posso obrigá-la a me perdoar, e tampouco voltar no tempo...", se desencostou da parede, "Piseis na bola. Ferrei com tudo. Já entendi e estou seguindo em frente."

"Mas eu não estou", ouvi-me dizer.

Era isso.

Chega de segredos e mentiras.

Já que estou no meio de um banheiro masculino, com Draco Malfoy... por que não resolver as coisas?

"Eu não estou seguindo em frente", murmurei, desviando os olhos do dele, "Pelo menos, não tenho seguido nos últimos dias... para ser sincera, nem tenho me empenhado tão arduamente assim para fazê-lo", acrescentei, envergonhada ao articular pensamentos que nem mesmo tinham me ocorrido antes, "Você pisou na bola... _feio_... é verdade", ponderei, "mas também me contou um grande segredo e me defendeu perante a Chang... eu agradeço por isso"

Draco soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Um pecado não paga o outro", recitou, num tom de voz emburrado, "Não foi isso o que você me disse?"

"Foi", concordei, "E é verdade", acrescentei, "Mas... Eu estou disposta a te dar uma ficha limpa... isso é, se você estiver disposto a... aceitar", minha voz estava por um fio.

Ele ficou em silêncio e entendi o recado.

Era tarde demais.

Dei um sorriso educado e comecei a caminhar em direção a saída do banheiro, quando a mão firme dele se fechou em meu cotovelo e ele me puxou, prensando-me contra a parede.

"Espero que você não tenha nenhum plano para esse almoço... Conheço uma garota de oito anos que está muito decepcionada por não ter conseguido ensinar alguns passos para sua pupila", comentou ele, com os lábios roçando perigosamente os meus.

Contra os _meus_ lábios.

Não os da _Chang_.

Não com os de qualquer outra mulher.

Contra os _meus_.

Porque é _comigo_ que ele quer ficar.

"Espero que ela me perdoe", sussurrei, seduzida, enquanto sentia aquele corpo tão familiar contra o meu.

Draco Malfoy sorriu contra os meus lábios.

E ele me beijou.

Foi tudo maravilhosamente esperado, os lábios dele tinham aquele gosto maravilhoso com o qual eu já estava acostumada, e quando caminhamos cegamente pelo banheiro, ainda presos um ao outro, tudo parecia certo.

Quando Draco abriu uma das cabines do limpo banheiro, e quando me escorou contra a parede azulejada, fechando a porta com o pé, e seus lábios começaram a mudar seu foco dos meus lábios para a minha bochecha, e depois o pescoço.

As mãos dele se ocuparam com as minhas vestes, enquanto eu brincava com os cabelos dele.

Os lábios dele, ávidos, voltaram aos meus.

E, naquele momento, eu soube que estava em casa, e que estava tudo bem.

XxXxX

Passaram-se seis meses e "A Mulher Comum", da qual sou Editora-chefe, é um sucesso.

Draco quis mudar o nome para "A Mulher Magnífica", mas eu recusei e disse que ele perderia o seu sentido – sem contar que o nome é ridículo.

Cho Chang... bem... depois de ser pega "mantendo relação extra curriculares" com o faxineiro no armário de vassouras, ela foi despedida. Por _mim_.

Por falar em Draco, estamos morando juntos faz quase sete meses, e nós brigamos o tempo todo.

Record mínimo de um minuto e meio e máximo de uma hora.

Normalmente termina com ele me puxando para o sofá e fazendo-me rir com algum comentário convencido.

Minha família aceitou Draco com mais calma do que eu esperava.

Rony só tentou azará-lo duas vezes, e Fred e Jorge só o usaram como cobaia doze.

Draco aceitou as brincadeiras muito bem: Rony, Fred e Jorge passaram a noite daquele dia dormindo na cadeia, até que eu consegui, com muita insistência, fazer com que Draco retirasse a queixa.

Meus pais estão absolutamente encantados conosco, e isso é muito bom, porque agora _nós_ somos o casal ascendente da família.

Isso mesmo, o posto de Rubi e Alessandro foi retirado, pois, não só meus pais romperam relações com eles (depois daquela 'amigável conversa' com Draco), como a empresa de Rubi faliu.

Ela é agora dona-de-casa.

E ouvi dizer que é muito feliz... na medida do possível.

Luna e Cher ainda dividem o apartamento, e sabem de uma coisa?

Elas até que estão se dando bem, agora que Luna está saindo com Collin, que me perdoou por duvidar de sua masculinidade, e que está fazendo coisas bem másculas para que Luna não duvide dele, como cuspir no chão, arrotar e peidar em público.

Não que isso a incomode.

Em absoluto, ela até mesmo chegou a afirmar que "essas demonstrações são simplesmente adoráveis... de um modo muito másculo, é claro".

Cher ficou noiva.

Sete vezes.

Agora, no entanto, ela está saindo com um barman.

"Ele não é rico, e provavelmente não conseguirá fazer o seu primeiro milhão tão cedo... mas sabe de uma coisa? Meu estômago formiga quando ele está por perto"

E é compreensível, afinal de contas, ele é o que nós três consideraríamos como 'o filho ilegítimo de Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Hugh Grant e Ashton Kutcher', isso é, se eles pudessem ter filhos.

Rony e Hermione tiveram um filho.

O nome dele é Harry, e é muito bonito.

Ruivo de olhos escuros e inteligentes.

Draco se diverte muito com ele, "apesar do nome ridículo".

E posso dizer uma coisa?

Não existem mais segredos.

Conto tudo para o Draco.

Bem, quase tudo.

Ainda não contei que quero me casar na primavera.

Nem que ando comprando algumas revistas de noivas fazem duas semanas e que marco com marca páginas os vestidos que gosto.

Ah, ele também não sabe que eu sei que ele vai me pedir em casamento, hoje de noite – eu vi a caixa do anel e ouvi-o ensaiando um discurso, algumas noites atrás, no escritório.

Começa com "Querida Gina" e termina com "não consigo ver a minha vida sem você", e sabem de uma coisa?

É cem por centro recíproco!

Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que parar de escrever, porque vamos ao Flú-Porto buscar a Ashley, que veio passar as férias com a gente.

Aqu/i termina esse relato, pois já não existem "Os Segredos De Virgínia Weasley", porque agora minha vida é um livro aberto.

Ou quase isso.

Fim 

**N/A**: Isso mesmo, gente!

Acabou:(

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido com essa história quanto eu! ;D

Sinto muito se alguém não conseguiu perdoar o Draco... ahauiahuiah... não quis transformá-lo em um filho da mãe tão grande assim:D

Aguardo pela review de vocês, OK?

Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam do desfecho! ;D

Essas são minhas fanfics em **andamento** que vocês podem continuar acompanhando:

**Entre Taças De Vinho – **D/G – O que acontece quando duas pessoas frustradas se encontram em Las Vegas, bêbadas? A resposta é fácil: matrimônio!

**Sobrevivendo Ao Natal **– D/G – Draco Malfoy anda tendo problemas para se relacionar e, a pedido de sua psicóloga, volta a sua casa de infância para enfrentar seus demônios. Mas o que acontece quando sua mansão foi vendida para uma certa... _outra_ família?

**Sete Minutos no Paraíso **– D/G – O que pode acontecer quando Gina, Draco, Zabini, Mandy, Pansy e Goyle pegam detenção juntos?

**Bilhetes **– D/G – Luna e Gina trocam bilhetes sobre situações inusitadas onde a ruiva se meteu graças à um certo loiro...

**Para Sempre Nós Dois **– R/Hr – Depois da guerra, a relação de Rony e Hermione se enfraqueceu. Ele voltou... poderá convencê-la a tentar resgatar algo a tanto tempo perdido?

Essas são as fanfics **completas** que vocês podem ler:

**Garota Veneno **– D/G – Draco e Gina trocam de corpo graças a um feitiço. Quão pior isso pode ficar?

**Miss Simpatia **– D/G – Gina faz uma aposta: ela tem que ganhar um concurso de beleza. Precisa da ajuda de Malfoy para tanto.

**Conseqüências** – D/G – Depois de sumir por anos, após a Guerra, Draco Malfoy volta e acaba dando de cara com as conseqüências de seus atos.

**Jantar Em Família** – D/G – A família Weasley vai jantar na casa de Gina e Draco, após o casamento do casal... O que é que pode _não_ dar errado? Capítulo único!

Adoraria que vocês continuassem comigo, apesar do término desta fanfic!

Foi ótimo ter a companhia de vocês! ;D

Agora, respondendo as reviews do capítulo anterior!

Princesa Chi

Imagina o Draco bailarino! Hauiahuiah! Mas você já tinha matado a charada, então?! Que sem graça! XD hauihaiuah Gostou do 'sexo de reconciliação'?!? XD

lii

Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que o final da fanfic tenha te agradado! ;D

Madame Mistery

Que bom que você adorou! O Draco deu o maior fora na Cho, hein? Gostou do capítulo?!? ;)

Anne 

Aqui está o capítulo 33! ;D

Vivika Malfoy

Bem vinda! Poxa, mal chegou e já teremos que nos despedir:/ Ou você vai continuar lendo alguma fic? Gostou da explicação do Draco? Espero que tenha gostado!

Paola Lee 

Não, a Gina não se demitiu! ;D Muitas mulheres passam pelo o que ela passam – ou por situação semelhante. Espero que você tenha gostado do final da fanfic! ;D

ana gabi

Sim, este foi o último capítulo:/ Gostou da revelação entre eles?!? XD Aguardo sua review!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Sim, o Draco tem filha! Gostou da explicação do Draco? Curtiu a action?!? A Luna até que se deu bem, vai, Van! Espero que tenha gostado do fim!

Anna Lahm Malfoy

Ele deu uma esnobada ANIMAL na Changalinha, né? XD Gostou do final?

Ana Raquel 

A Gina se rendeu, afinal de contas! ;D O que achou do rumo da fic?

Jessica Souza

Não, não! O Draco que arrumou uma filha para si próprio! XD Aqui está o novo (e último) capítulo! Gostou?!?

Anita Simons 

Que bom que você gostou do segredo do Draco! Curtiu o fim da fic?

EuDy

É, eu também gosto do Orlandinho! XD Fico contente que você tenha se divertido! Gostou da história do Draco? Eudy, esse foi o último capítulo! ;D Espero que tenha se divertido!

Biazinha Malfoy

Sim, sim! Ele tem! Gostou da fanfic?

Misty Weasley Malfoy

Puxa, Misty! É um 'bem-vinda' e um 'adeus' logo na mesma review! Hauiahiuah Aqui está a atualização e espero que você tenha curtido o rumo da história!

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Ginny, entendeu o porquê do Draco ter que manter a Ashley em segredo? ;D Espero que tenha gostado do fim da fic!

pKena MalfOy ;

Puxa! Fico muito lisonjeada por esse elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do final da fanfic! ;D

Mari-Buffy

A Gina agarrou-o, hein? E bem no banheiro masculino, com direito até a um 'sex de reconciliation'. XD hauiahiuahuih Espero que tenha gostado do fim da fanfic!! ;D

Kagome-LilyE

Aqui está o último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado de lê-lo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!

Mini.O.o.

Tudo bem, pelo menos deixou uma review agora! Então, você já sabia do segredo?!? Aguardo sua review sobre o fim da fanfic!

Liriel Lino

Fico contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D O último capítulo também está grande! Espero que tenha gostado!!

neoncecih

O que achou da reação da Gina:D Tudo bem! ;D Está add! Espero que tenha gostado do final da fic!

Kaaaah

Por que você não gostou do nome? XD Ê, briguinhas de namorados, hum:/ hauiahiuah A fic acabou de acabar:( Espero que tenha gostado!

Rk-chan

E agora? Você acha que a Gina fez certo em perdoá-lo?! Bem, o Col se deu bem, no fim das contas! ;D Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado da fic!

lari malfoy & beca Malfoy

Gostou da Ashley neste capítulo? Gostou do beijinho da Gina no Draco? XD Bem, só hoje atualizei essa e Sete Minutos No Paraíso – ambas junto! Espero que tenha se divertido!

Fenf Igo

XD Uai, claro que é com a Pansy! XD hauiahuiahaih É, mas agora que acabou, teremos que betar as outras! ;D É mesmo uma pena sua mamys ser tão malvada... :/ Gostou do final?

iara

Aqui está o novo (e último) capítulo!! Gostou?!? ;D

Thaty

Hauihauiah Ain, Thaty, você é muito orgulhosa! Hauihaiua Pouxa, tem que lembrar que é do Draco que estamos falando! ;D Espero que tenha gostado do final!!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Gina amadureceu com essa situação e com o Draco! Pode perdoar o Draco agora? XD Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho! ;D

LolitaMalfoy

Curtiu a atitude do Draco neste capítulo, em relação à Chang? E as revelações sobre a Ashley? Gostou do desfecho? ;D

Ly W.

Espero que tenha gostado da história do Draco! E a relação do Draco com a Chang? Gostou? ;) Obrigada pelo elogio e aqui está o último capítulo da fic!

Lauh'Malfoy

Bethôncinha! Seu fraco é o ballet, é? XD hauiahuia No final, a Chang foi despedida mesmo! XD Ah, a Luna até que se deu bem, no fim! XD Gostou do final??

Anaisa

Hauiahuiahauih Anaa! Saudades! Entra no MSN logo! Gostou do fim da fanfic? ;D Amo você:D Obrigada pelas duas reviews, fodas! ;D

miaka

Ain, Mi! Espero que o Draco tenha conseguido se redimir com você! ;D E também espero que você tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Aguardo pela sua review, OK? ;D

É isso, gente!

Obrigada por tudo!

Vejo vocês, certo?

Beijos imensos!

Gii


End file.
